The Dazzlings at Freddy's 2
by DragonRaven12
Summary: After the Dazzles were killed by the Fazbear family, they became souls and made a plan for vengeance, a year later the Dazzlings left the shadows and possessed 3 Toy Animatronics. How will the Rainbooms and Fazbear family stop them this time?
1. We're Still Here

**_This is so exciting_****, this would never be up if my dear friends Dante Watterson and X-Musical-Note-X. She does not have a fanfiction account but a wattpat, that's her username. We all worked so hard on this story and we hope you like it.**

"_Oh I almost forgot." Freddy said as he stood by Chica's side. Freddy grinned before approaching the Freddy Fazbear suits that sat on the table and roughly smacked the back of their heads,a sickening pop was heard as 3 pairs of purple, dark pink and pink eyes popped out of the sockets and were left dangling loosely by thin red blood vessels. "There you go." Freddy said darkly, that was there last kill. The Dazzles were no more..._Or so they thought?

After the stuffing was done Freddy and the gang walked out backstage and closed the door. But unknowingly to them the inside of the suits started glowing. Three souls came floating out one orange,one blue and one purple. They slowly turn into human shape. Revealing three familiar figures. It was the Dazzlings, they looked at there surroundings."Ow! My head, what happen?"Sonata said as she was rubbing her head." Um Adagio why are we flouting." Aria said as she was starting to panic. Adagio didn't say anything but she only floated to the suits that were one the table. She saw three pairs of eyes sticking out. She slowly grabbed the suits and slowly open it. She however had a look of horror to see her dead body. She opens the other suits. To see Aria and Sonata's dead body's. Aria and Sonata floated over to Adagio and gasped." We're dead but how." Sonata said as her voice began to crack. Adagio then remembered what happen." Don't you remember we were stuffed into suits!." Adagio said angrily. Sonata and Aria were thinking and then remembered what happen too. They all had only one thing in their minds…Revenge.

Aria growled in anger." It's not fair how come we get stuffed into suits and the other night guards don't." Aria yelled."What are we going to do Adagio." Sonata said quietly." For now we're going to hide in the shadows and wait." Adagio said coldly as they disappear.

1 year later

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was now under new management, had retired. The new boss was careless and only cared about money. He ordered new animatronics, toy versions to be exact and two other animatronics. Freddy and the gang were used as spare parts. They were all in vary bad shape, they all had missing parts. The grand opening of the pizzeria was great. They had a lot of money. Adagio notice that the toy animatronics would try to kill the night guard after hours.

Adagio and the Dazzlings were looking from above the ceiling." We all know what to do right." Adagio said darkly as Sonata and Aria nodded. They all charged at the animatronics they were going to posses. Aria possesses Toy Chica, Sonata Possesses the Mangle and Adagio possesses the Marionette. The animatronics didn't move but suddenly they turn on with their eyes black and white pupils glowing. All three of them started laughing." This marionette isn't so bad I can actually use this body to my advantage." Adagio said as looked at herself." This body isn't so bad either, I actually kinda like it." Aria said." Do I really have to be the fox." Sonata said as she looked at herself." Not now, okay girls enough let's get back to our plan." Adagio said as she approached Toy Freddy and Bonnie. She place her hand on both of their heads and she used her dark magic to put a mind control spell. Adagio took her hands off their heads as the turn on. She did the same to Balloon Boy." Hello boys I'm Adagio or you can call me marionette and these are my friends but I mostly see them as my sister's." Adagio said gently." Um since I brought you to life.(turn on) I want you all to do me a favor." Adagio said." Yes anything for you." Toy Bonnie and Freddy said." Kill the night guard." Adagio said darkly. They all got off the stage. They went straight to the office, it was then they notice that there wasn't any doors anymore. There was a man in the office but he didn't notice them until he looked at the cameras he then notice they were gone.

The Guard started panicking as he saw Toy Animatronics are gone and spoke sounding a bit scared. "Wher...Where are the animatronics?!" The Night-Guard sets the camera to Prize Corner and saw the box opened knowing that the Marionette...is gone. "What The?! The...It...The Music Box Is Still Going! That Th...Thing Wasn't Suppose To Leave! Where The Heck Is It?!" He was sweating like crazy and then heard a kids voice. "Hi." The man looks up and see Balloon Boy in the corner holding a balloon in one hand and a sign in the other, laughing as the Night Guard pressed his flashlight it didn't turn on, he kept trying and trying until it flick on, he looks down the hall and saw Toy Freddy and Mangle down the hall and started panicking, then heard metal clanking in the vents, he turned on the lights and saw Toy Bonnie in the right vent and Toy Chica in the left vent, then he heard 'pop goes the weasel' going off, in a second all the lights went off and when they turned on he saw all the Toy Animatronics inside the room. "What The H...AHHHH!" He screamed as the Marionette jumps him from the dark halls holding him to the ground, the Toy Animatronics follow there leader, T-Bonnie and T-Chica grabbed his legs, BB and T-Freddy grab his arms, Mangle goes under him and grabs his back and the Marionette had a hold of his head. The Guard started screaming as they bring him to the back stage, then the Marionette goes and grabs a T-Freddy suit with the endoskeleton in it, Marionette points at the man and says in a feminine voice. "You will suffer as we suffered. minions, sisters you know what to do." They nodded and started breaking the innocent mans arms and legs making him scream in pain, they then started opening the suit and started crushing the guard in the suit, his scream rang through the whole building until it silenced with a loud crackling noise, after they were done they cleaned themselves up and went back to there positions.

When it was morning one of the employees went back stage and screamed in terror bringing attention to every employee including there boss, the all stood at shock and fear and found out why the employee scream...There in the corner of the backstage was a Toy Freddy suit with blood coating it and eye balls sticking out of the sockets and on the wall was the words 'REVENGE' 'SUFFER' 'DIE' written in blood.

One of the employees said in a panicking terror "what are we gonna do? We have to call the police!" Then their boss slapped him "calm down! Now I know this is shocking but we just have to go back to our regular work and forget this happened..we don't want losing any money because of this..". The male employee growled "how can we forget about it! Sooner or later someone will come Over here and find out!". The boss gave him a shovel and a cleaning bucket "clean up the suit and bury the body..there problem solved! Now if you'll excuse me I'll go back to my office and count my money.." He left while the other employees left and the male was left behind.

**AN: Adagio is Marionette**

**Aria is Toy Chica **

**Sonata is The Mangle.**

**See you next chapter.**


	2. IT'S ME

**Cleo belongs to LDRF890. Sorry its a short chapter. Hope you enjoy. Dante Watterson helped make this so yay.**

**Canterlot High School Lunchroom**

In the Lunchroom were the Rainbooms, who were having a conversation to one another about the Freddy Fazbears Pizza being Upgraded. "And did y'all here about them having two new animatronics added to there restaurant?" Applejack asked. "Two New Animatronics I should throw a party for them when we meet them!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly to her friends. "I don't think that's a good idea darling you would be taking Freddy and his gangs job." Rarity told Pinkie who replied. "No I won't I'm going to get help from them." "I did hear someone say that one of the new animatronics gives out balloons to people. So that can be crossed off for the party." Sunset Shimmer said. Rainbow Dash cuts in. "And I heard that the other one gives out prizes to people who won enough tickets from the..."new arcade, right?"

Everyone turned and saw Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo heading towards them. "We heard that everything there changed after Mr. Fazbear retired." Applebloom said as she and her friends sat next to the Rainbooms. "Y'all heard about it too?" Applejack asked. "We did sis and we were wondering if y'all could bring us there after School?" Applebloom asked, the Rainbooms thought about it for a sec and made there decision. "Sure we can, we don't have anything to do after School so yes we could go there and I'll be good to see are friends again." Applejack said as her friends accepted that. "Really thanks guys." Scootaloo said to them. "Anytime." Rainbow Dash said to them.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

"Wow they really changed this place a lot." Sunset Shimmer said as she looked around." Hey look at the arcade games." Scootaloo said as she pointed towards the arcade. Fluttershy looked around and saw a little animatronics passing out balloons."Oh isn't he adorable." Fluttershy said. They all went to the party room and gasped. What they saw wasn't Freddy and the gang but instead new replacements." What…what happen to Freddy and the gang." Rainbow Dash said." There in the parts and service room." A female voice said bitterly. The main five,Sunset Shimmer and the CMC turned around. They saw a woman wearing uniform and a cap that said security on it. She red eyes,her hair was brown with golden locks, Her skin was tan, and she looked like she was in her late 20s.

"This place shouldn't even be open." She said coldly. The main five looked at each other but then looked back at her." Um what's your name?" Fluttershy said quietly." My name's Cleo Hale." She said firmly." If you don't like this place why do you even work here." Rainbow Dash said." I only work here to keep an eye on the kids." Cleo said." Well um it's been nice knowing you but um… we have to keep an eye on my little sis and her friends." Applejack said as she pushed her and her friends away. Cleo only glared but walked away." Here's the plan we sneak in the parts and service room." Sunset Shimmer said." Am on it I'll be as quick as a ninja." Pinkie Pie said as she hide under a table and then hanged upside down from the roof." Ready." Sunset Shimmer said. The main five and CMC nodded." Go." She said. They all sneaked pass the employees and hid from the camera. Once they were at the door that lead to the parts and service room, they slowly opened it and closed it quietly." It's too dark in here." Rainbow Dash said." Hey who's hugging me.!" Rainbow Dash yelled but then notice it was Fluttershy." Don't worry Dashie I have a flash lights." Pinkie Pie said as she was pulled out five flashlights from her hair. Pinkie gave on to her friends." Oh my goodness what happen to them!" Fluttershy said.

They all looked at Freddy and the gang and gasped in horror. Chica's mouth was wide open and both of her hands were ripped off leaving wires hanging and sticking out. Foxy suit was tattered and the fur on his left ear has come off completely. The teeth and his endoskeleton were highly visible. Freddy surprisingly seemed to be the least damaged. However, the damage on his arms were similar to Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton and his left knee was damaged; with visible wires poking out. However Bonnie was in even worst condition. His face has been gutted revealing his endoskeleton mechanisms. His lower jaw remained, he had his bottom teeth showing. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of torn wires in its place. His suit was tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing his endoskeleton.

"Poor things." Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo said. Applebloom walked up to Bonnie with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo closely behind. Applebloom looked closely at Bonnie when suddenly his eyes turn on. Bonnie slowly got up and stared at Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo with his red eyes." Applejack!" Applebloom yelled frighteningly. The main five and Sunset Shimmer turn there flashlights at Bonnie they nearly dropped the their flashlights. But then they heard footsteps coming towards them slowly. They turned around to see Freddy,Foxy and Chica coming towards them. Applebloom screamed when Bonnie picked her up staring at her in the eyes. He scans her face then looks away to scan Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo face. He puts her down but then walks towards the 7 rainbooms.

The Rainbooms were in the in center of the room. They didn't know what to do, they were too frightened." Wait guys it us." Sunset Shimmer said frighteningly." It's Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie,Rarity,Applejack and Fluttershy, you know the once who help you defeat the Dazzlings." Applejack said as they slowly got closer. They all closed there eyes when they suddenly heard them stop. They open their eyes to see them just standing there." Applejack?" Chica said. The Rainbooms were relieved that they recognized them." Yeah it us miss us." Pinkie Pie said happily." Yes for once we are finally happy again." Freddy said sadly." Why are you guys here shouldn't you be out there." Fluttershy said." We love to but are replacements took are job." Chica said." What are ya lassie doing in here." Foxy said." We came to see you." Rainbow Dash said." Wait what happen to Bonnie." Sweetie Bell said. Bonnie' s ears went down." Bonnie can't really talk anymore lass. We rather not talk about it lass…it be a horrid day for all of us." Foxy said sadly." You all should leave before you get caught." Freddy said." Fine but we'll see you tomorrow." Sunset Shimmer said as she opened the door." See ya guys." Applebloom said as she left. Once they were gone the animatronics went back to position and waited for the next day to come.

"What were you doing in there." Cleo said meanly as she was standing in front of the service room." Nothing we were just looking inside, gotta go bye." Rainbow Dash said quickly as she pushes everybody to the party room." There up to something and I will find out what." Cleo said as she walked towards the office


	3. Their Back

**I do not own Cleo or the songs in this fanfic. Enjoy and my partner helped me with this **

The Rainbooms were discussing what they had learn about what happen to their friends." I feel so bad for them." Fluttershy said." We couldn't have done anything." Applejack said." That doesn't matter now, we're here for them now." Rainbow Dash said." Yeah." Pinkie Pie said happily." Hey sis can we go to the arcade." Applebloom said." Sure little sis just be careful." Applejack said as the CMC left to the arcade. While the Rainbooms were talking the toys started singing.

[Toy Animatronics]  
Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows

At first the parents and children were a little creep out but then they started arguing but instead of there eyes being green they were glowing red.

[ Toy Chica]  
Follow, sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows  
Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions

Slowly the Mangle and Marionette came out, so did balloon boy. They all started singing but the Rainbooms were to busy talking about Freddy and the gang they didn't notice. The CMC were distracted with the arcade games they didn't notice.

[Mangle]  
Hush now, dear children  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions  
Rest now, my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet

But when people started arguing louder the Rainbooms then notice." Why do you think everyone fighting." Applejack said." I don't know." Rainbow Dash.

[Marionette]  
Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows

After they were done there was red smoke filling the room." Dose the marionette voice sound familiar too you all?." Sunset Shimmer ask." Yes I feel like I heard it before but where." Rarity said." It's probably nothing people argue sometimes." Rainbow Dash said." The animatronics probably sound like someone we know." Fluttershy said quietly." Don't worry about it lets just sit back and relax." Pinkie Pie said happily as she was hanging from the ceiling." How does sh-" Sunset Shimmer said but was interrupted by Applejack." I stopped asking." Applejack said.

Meanwhile with the CMC there had earned enough tickets to get a prize at the Prize Corner." Come on girls lets see what we get." Scootaloo said as she ran to the Prize Corner. They put there tickets in the Prize box and then it started playing "Pop! Goes the Weasel" after it was finished the Marionette came jumping out with a presents." Here you go kids." The Marionette said as she gave them there prizes_." Wait a minute, why aren't they arguing." Adagio though._" Oh look I got a plushie Bonnie." Sweetie Bell said." And I got Chica." Scootaloo said." I got Foxy." Applebloom said as she hugged it." Come on girls lets go show Rainbow Dash and the others." Scootaloo said as they ran. The Marionette( Adagio) went back inside her box." They're the sisters of the Rainbooms… there here at the pizzeria…I should talk about this with Aria and Sonata after the pizzeria closes." Adagio said to herself.

Closing Time

"Bye see you all tomorrow." Toy Bonnie said as he waved as the families left. As soon as the employee left the got off stage." Finally the day is over." Aria said." Yes finally, I have been ripped apart piece by piece from children all day."Sonata said angrily." Both of you shut up we got some important thing to talk about tonight."Adagio said as she came out of the Prize box. They all went to the kitchen because no one was there most of the time and there was no camera." Alright girls today I saw the little sister of three of the Rainbooms." Adagio said as she grinned." WHAT! They were here." Sonata said." I saw them sitting near the stage when me and the band were singing." Aria said." We're finally gonna get revenge on them all." Adagio said as she smiled darkly." But Adagio how are we suppose to get them when we're stuck in these animatronic body's." Sonata said." I never thought about that." Adagio said as she stomped her foot." I miss our old body's." Sonata said sadly." Dose anybody else feel like a monster." Aria said. They all went out side to the stage.

[Adagio]  
The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it

[Sonata]  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

[Aria]  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

[Adagio]  
My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

[Sonata]  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

[Aria]  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

[Adagio]  
It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

[Sonata]  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

[Aria]  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

[Adagio]  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

[The Dazzlings]  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

All three of them were sad that they were trap inside these body's but if they left where will they go. Suddenly Sonata had a great idea." Wait I have a great idea." She yelled happily." Well what is it." Aria said." Why don't we make a machine that runs in magic that can turn us back into humans." Sonata said as she was moving slowly as she climbed up the ceiling." But where are we suppose to get the parts from." Adagio said." Well there's some in the parts and service room." Sonata said." But Freddy and the gang are in there." Aria said." But we have two strong bodyguards if they even think of hurting us these two are gonna lose it." Adagio said as she pointed to Toy Bonnie and Freddy." What about Balloon Boy." Sonata said." He's going to stay outside to keep an eye out for the night guard, we don't want to get caught." Adagio said as she walked towards the parts and service room." Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy come here." Adagio ordered.

As soon as they heard their names they came running." What do you need. Toy Freddy said." Come in with us and make sure they don't attack." Adagio said." Balloon Boy come here." Aria yelled." Yes." BB said." I want you to keep an eye out for the night guard when she come in okay." Adagio said." Okay." BB said. They went inside the parts and service room and turned on the lights. The old animatronics looked up and glared." What do you all want." Freddy said." Where just here to get stuff for our leader." Toy Freddy said as he glared at Freddy." Ya all be getting back to the stage or you'll be walkin' the plank." Foxy said as he raised his hook." Oh shut up Foxy." Toy Bonnie said.

Foxy was about to attack him but the Marionette jumped at him and pinned Foxy to the ground." FOXY!" Freddy and the band yelled. Freddy was about to help him but was stopped by Mangle. She tied herself up against Freddy so he wouldn't move. Chica was being held by Toy Chica and Bonnie was being held by the Toy Bonnie and Freddy." I wouldn't attack of I were you Foxy." The Marionette said. Foxy eyes widened in shock he recognized that voice." Adagio?" Foxy said in shock." Oh you recognized my voice." Adagio said darkly as she lifted Foxy chin." Well I'm not the only one that's here." Adagio said coldly." Hi Foxy so nice to see you again." Sonata said sarcastically and angrily." Wow that's the best you can do Sonata." Aria said." Well I don't see you saying anything to them." Sonata said angrily." Both of you shut up." Adagio yelled. They both shut up but glared at each other." Now this can either go two ways, one we fight or two we just get what we need and leave." Adagio said." Why do you need parts anyways." Chica said as she was trying to get out of Aria's grip.

"That's none of your business." Adagio said." We're going to make a machine that can turn us back to humans." Sonata said. Adagio turned around and growled at Sonata." What I say." Sonata said." If you think that going to work then you guys are wrong." Freddy said." Well we may be animatronics but that doesn't mean we don't have magic." Adagio said." But ya don't." Foxy said." Not the magic we had before but new magic we got from being dead. We still can sing like before and cast spells. So our magic is going to power the machine so it can turn us back into humans and get revenge on the Rainbooms." Adagio said darkly as she tighten her grip on Foxy." Marionette the night guard just came in." BB said as he can in." Thanks for telling us, Toy Freddy grabbed the parts we need to make the machine let Toy Bonnie hold Bonnie." Adagio said as toy Freddy grabbed the parts they needed." Well it was nice seeing you all again but we have to go now." Adagio said as she let go of Foxy and got up." Let's go, oh and if you come out of this room at night your dead." Adagio said as she left along with the others.

The old animatronics were trying to process what they had just learned." We have to warn the girls." Chica said."But how they can't come in here every day like today." Freddy said." We just have to hope they recognize them like we did lass." Foxy said.

Meanwhile with Adagio

"We still need parts but the parts we need we don't have." Adagio said." Maybe we can ask the night guard." Sonata said." We could do that." Aria said." Let's go." Adagio said as the headed to the office. After the night guard looked at the hallway and saw them she screamed." Calm down we're not going to hurt you yet." Adagio said as she walked in." But how are you moving the music box is -" she said but was interrupted by Adagio." Oh I can get out anytime I want but enough of that, what's your name?" Adagio said as she sat on the desk." Cleo Hale." Cleo said." Well Cleo since this is your second night we should probably kill you but we came because we have to ask you the favour." Adagio said." What do you need." Cleo said frighteningly." We need you to get somethings for us and we won't kill you as long as you do what we say." Adagio said as she was about to leave." Oh and here's a list on what we need." Adagio said as she throw a list at her." Bye." Sonata said. They left leaving Cleo all alone." What have I gotten myself into." Cleo said.

**And done yay**


	4. Memories

**yay a new chapter. Of course this was done by my partner and I enjoy.**

One week later at CHS

The Rainbooms were hanging out near the entrance of the school talking about how there day went but one thing was bugging them." Okay I can't take it anymore those new animatronics sound like someone we know." Rainbow Dash said." Look they sound familiar but we just don't know who they sound like." Sunset Shimmer." Maybe someone in the school knows who they sound like." Rarity said." Yeah we can ask all our friends in school." Pinkie Pie said." Let's go and see if anyone recognizes these voices." Applejack said as they got up and went to go ask there friends.

2 hours later

"We asked everybody in the school and no one recognizes the voices." Rarity said." Not everybody, we still have to ask Celestia and Luna." Fluttershy said quietly." Then what are we waiting for let's go." Rainbow Dash said as they all ran down to Principal Celestia' s office. Celestia and Luna were just looking over report cards." Principle Celestia and Vice principal Luna we need to ask you something important." Sunset Shimmer said as she open the door." Yes what is it." Celestia said." Do you recognizes these voices from anywhere." Pinkie Pie said as she grabbed her phone and played a recording from when the animatronics were singing. At first Celestia and Luna didn't recognize it but then soon did." These animatronics sound like the Dazzlings don't you think." Luna said." But nobody has seen the Dazzlings since let them have the night shift after battle of the bands." Fluttershy said." I'm afraid the Dazzlings are back to take over the town, I think you girls need to call in a friend to help you." Celestia said as she smiled." Alright we get to see Twilight again." Pinkie Pie said happily as she jumped around." Sunset Shimmer you have the book with ya." Applejack said. Sunset Shimmer took out the book out of her bag." Well I guess this is the third time she came to stop a villain." Pinkie Pie said." Come on get writing." Rainbow Dash said excitedly. As soon as she got her pen she began to write.

They waited outside for Twilight to come, suddenly when she and Spike came out." I'm back again." Twilight said." Twilight your back!" The Rainbooms said together." We have a big situation." Applejack said. After they greeted Twilight they explain that they thought the Dazzlings were back." Well if there back we're going to the pizzeria." Twilight said as she got up." Can we come with y'all." Applebloom said as she Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo ran up to them." Um sure I don't see any harm in them coming." Rarity said." Then let's go." Rainbow Dash said.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

"Marionette the machine is done all we need to do is put our magic in the machine." Toy Chica( Aria) said." Good will have wait until the after the pizzeria closes,but for now we have to entertain these brats." Marionette (Adagio) said as she was about to climbed back in her box when Mangle climbed over." Marionette the Rainbooms are here." Mangle ( Sonata) said." Act normal for now they probably recognised our voices." Marionette (Adagio) said as she pulled herself back in her box. Toy Chica went back to the stage and Mangle climbed back to kids cove without being seen.

"You said that you think the Dazzlings were here." Twilight said as she walked in the pizzeria." Yup there's three animatronics that sound like them." Well then come on." Applejack said as she grabbed Applebloom' s hand, Rarity and Rainbow Dash did the same with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo." Hello there can I help with you girls with anything." A man came up to them said." Um no who are you" Sunset Shimmer said." Oh well I'm Jack and I'm the day guard." Jack said." Wait where's Cleo?" Sunset Shimmer ask." Oh she's actually the night guard she was just covering for me because I got sick." Jack said." Well if you girls need help with anything just ask okay." Jack said as he walked away. No kids were at kids cove at the moment so Sonata was left on the floor. She saw the main 7 and CMC come by so she decided to make a move on them. When everyone wasn't looking Mangle (Sonata) climbed up to the celling out of sight heading towards the 7 and CMC, when she was above them the Jack turned around in time to see Mangle above Rainbow Dash, he acted quickly right when Mangle swooped down to bite Rainbow Dash, Jack pushed the girls out of the way and then '**CRUNCH**' every looked and saw that Mangle bit Jack's head killing him instantly with blood and brain chunks dripping from her mouth, everything was silent until a woman screamed and with that everyone ran out of the pizzeria screaming.

To see what the commotion was about Marionette came out of her box and looked around until she saw the day guards dead body. She looked at Mangle and Toy Chica and pointed to Kid's Cove. Letting them know to go to kids cove. Freddy and the gang looked out from the parts and service room and gasped when they saw the dead body. They looked around to see all the parents and children running to the exit. They came out and went straight to The Rainbooms." Are ya lassie alright." Foxy said as he helped Twilight and Fluttershy up." Yeah we are what the heck just happened." Rainbow Dash said as she got up." Sonata just tried to kill you that's what." Chica said as she helped the CMC up." There in kids cove." Freddy said. They came in just in time to hear Adagio yelling at Sonata."**Sonata You Dumb Head Why Did You Do That!"** Adagio yelled, Aria turns and sees the main 7, CMC and the Freddy gang. "Uh Adagio." "What Aria?" Aria points at the group's they know. Adagio eyes widened. "Aw crud..." She said." Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy distract them while we get the machine ready." Adagio said as they ran backstage." Hey get back here" Twilight said as she was about to run after them but Toy Freddy,Bonnie and BB got in her way." Your not going anywhere" Toy Bonnie,Freddy and BB said." Well if it isn't the old gang." Toy Freddy said to Freddy and the gang." Ya better get out of the way laddie before we make you." Foxy said as he raised his hook in a threatening way." You have to get through us first." Toy Bonnie said." Your out numbered." Freddy said." That doesn't mean we can't beat you." Freddy said as he charged at Freddy and tackled him down." BB make sure the girls don't get to the backstage." Toy Bonnie yelled as he attacked Bonnie and Chica." Yes sir." BB said as he giggled and turned around to look at The Rainbooms and CMC.

"Come on Adagio we have to hurry they can't last much longer out there." Aria said." Alright it's ready to go hurry put your magic in girls." Adagio said as she put her hand on the machine and started putting magic in it, Aria and Sonata did the same. The machine was fully injected with magic." Toys, BB the machine is ready come on." Adagio said. The Toys and BB pushed there enemy's to the ground and quickly ran to the backstage stage." No!" Freddy and the gang got up and ran to the backstage." Ready." Adagio said loudly." Ready!" They all said. She turned on the machine and making a ray of magic shooting straight to The Dazzlings,Toy Freddy and Bonnie and BB." **No!"** Freddy and the gang yelled as the jumped at them. The ray of magic hit both The Dazzlings and The Freddy gang. Everything went black.

After a while they all got up groaning in pain with smoke filling the room." What happened?" Chica asked in teenaged voice." What in the world happen to the Dazzlings." Freddy asked in low male teenage voice asked." Where are ya laddies." Foxy said in a normal pitch voice." I can talk." Bonnie said in high pitch voice. As the smoke cleared they were able to see themselves. They were all human again. They looked the same like they did before."Bonnie you can talk again, hey where did the Dazzlings and Toys go?"Chica said as she looked around." They escaped we have to find them." Freddy said." Your going to need some help with that." Twilight said as she walked up to them. Freddy and the gang smiled and hugged her." Twilight!" They all yelled." It's great to see ya lassie, it's been a long time." Foxy said as he hugged her without hurting her with his hook." I'm happy to see you all again too but can someone explain to me why the Dazzlings are were in the pizzeria." Twilight said. Freddy and the gang looked hesitant to tell her that they killed The Dazzlings on their last night shift." Oh who cares about that we have to find the Dazzlings and Toys." Rainbow Dash said as she ran out the door." She's right but what about Jacks dead body." Fluttershy said quietly and sadly as she try not to look at his body." Well take care of it." One of the employees said." Thanks now come on we're goin' to lose them." Applejack said as she ran out the pizzeria with Applebloom.

With the Dazzlings

The Dazzlings and Toys stayed hidden in a abandon building. But Adagio was going to have a little" talk" with Sonata."Sonata care to tell me… **Why IN THE WORLD YOU BIT THE DAY GUARD'S HEAD OFF.**" Adagio yelled angrily." Well I was trying to kill Rainbow Dash but the day guard got in the way but I did it because so the employees don't get suspicious when we leave and if we stayed behind we would have been scrapped anyways." Sonata said as she walked away not caring what she just did." Well I guess that's the only way for us to leave with them getting suspicious." Adagio said." Um Adagio I know we've been out here for like an hour but we look a little…different." Aria said as she pointed and herself. Aria has the colors of Toy Chica, Aria's eyes were blue, her skin is orange yellowish, her hair was yellow with one stripe of orange hair on her two pig tails and but her clothes were purple like her original color. Sonata has the colors of Mangle, Sonata's eyes were gold, her skin was pink, her hair was red with one stripe of white hair on her pony tail and her clothes were blue like her original color. But what was vary noticeable about her was whenever she grinned her vary sharp teeth(** kinda like Mileena from Mortal Kombat)** would show. Adagio has the colors of the Marionette, her eyes were purple, her skin was white, her hair was black with two stripes of red going down on each side of her puffy hair and her clothes were orange like her original color." Well looks like we had a little upgrade." Adagio said as she looked at herself." Marionette what do we do if people see us." Toy Bonnie said." Now no need to call me that now just call me Adagio." Adagio said." Hey how about we give them new names." Sonata." Hmm… we can call Toy Bonnie Blu and call Toy Freddy Frederick." Adagio said." We love these names." They said." How about you." Adagio said to Balloon Boy." Um just call me like you always have BB." He said while smiling. BB didn't look the same age like his friends he looked like the CMC age." Hmm… Adagio I know I shouldn't be feeling like this but can we kill someone soon because I like how flesh and blood tast like." Sonata said as she grinned darkly as she showed her teeth. Adagio and Aria were a little shock but then smiled." Oh I have a feeling that won't be too long from now." Adagio said as she laughed darkly as a man with brown skin and hair, blue eyes, and had and hour-glass mark on his shirt with his green tie came down the street.


	5. Murder and Vengeance

After they dragged the man to their hide out. The Dazzlings and Toys were standing over the now dead body of the man they killed." Well that was a great warm up for the fight." Adagio said as she walked away from the body and sat down on the chair." Well Sonata is all warmed up for the fight." Aria said as she pointed who was eating a piece of flesh from the man's arm." Yeah she's good." Adagio said as she smiled darkly." What do we do now my masters." Blu said as he,Frederick and BB bowed." Hmm…BB can you find The Rainbooms and Freddy gang and fined out where they'll be at later today." Adagio said." Yes master." BB said as he walked out of the building to fined the Rainbooms." Sonata how you doing over there." Aria yelled." I'm kinda busy eating Aria." Sonata yelled as she took another bite out of the chunk of flesh. Adagio and Aria looked at each other but then smiled." Well at least she's ready to kill." Adagio said as she grabbed her water bottle." I wonder how BB' s doing." Frederick said as he sat next to Blu.

Meanwhile with the Rainbooms

"We lost them we can't fined them anywhere." Rainbow Dash said as she sat down on the steps of CHS." Don't worry will fine them, they couldn't have gone far." Twilight said." Twilight' s right beside they don't have anywhere to go." Applejack said." But before they were defeated they managed to stay hidden all that time." Fluttershy said." Freddy what do we do, the Toys are with them and there pretty strong." Chica said." We just have to wait for them to turn up." Freddy said." He be right lassie we can't doing anything now." Foxy said." I'm getting hungry let's go inside and get lunch." Sunset Shimmer said." Wait if this is a school day then how we're you guys able to come to the pizzeria." Bonnie said." Principle Celestia and Vice principal Luna lets us leave once a week." Pinkie Pie said as she opened the door and walked in. The CMC ran in and went straight to the lunch room." Wow their really hungry." Bonnie said." Come on let's go." Rarity said as she and the main 7 walked in." Well at least we can see are friends again." Chica said as she and the gang walked in the school. But what they didn't know is that they were being watched. BB was hiding behind a trash can, he giggled." The masters will be so happy that I found the Rainbooms." BB said as he ran away to the hide out.

With The Dazzlings

"What's taking BB so long, the masters are getting impatient." Frederick whispered to Blu." How should I know." Blu said. Just then BB came bursting through the door." Adagio master I found them there at a school called CHS." BB said." Well ladies and gentlemen looks like will get our revenge soon." Adagio said as she got up and walked towards the door." Come on we have to hurry before they move somewhere else." Adagio said as she opened the door as they all left." Try not to get caught okay." Adagio said as she quickly ran behind a building." Oh I hope the Rainbooms are ready for a fight because this time there won't be any where for them to run." Adagio said darkly as she and The Dazzlings and Toys ran towards CHS. They slowed down a bit and stopped. Adagio and the Dazzlings laughed darkly as they approached the doors that led them inside CHS.

Meanwhile with the Rainbooms

"Wow that really hit the spot." Twilight said as she and the gang walked out of the lunch room." That was good I can't believe this school has better food then the pizzeria." Freddy said." I really enjoyed the lunch we had." Rarity said." Well enjoy it while you can." A voice said darkly. The Rainbooms and Freddy gang turned around and gasped. The Dazzlings and Toys were standing at the end of the hall." It's so nice to see you again after all this time." Adagio said as she and the gang slowly approached." What are ya doing here." Foxy said as he raised his hook." Oh we just came to I don't know to get REVENGE." Adagio yelled." What the heck happen to you." Rainbow Dash said as she looked The Dazzlings new look." Well since we were murdered by your little friends here, we took control of our animatronic body's and when we turn back to our human form we fine ourselves looking like this." Adagio said coldly." Wait murdered by who now." Applejack said as she looked at them surprisingly." After the battle of the bands Fazbear told Freddy and the gang here to kill us and they gladly accepted. So after we ran out of power the dragged us backstage and S**TUFFED US INTO SUITS**." Aria said." So basically this is Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and Foxy's fault." Sonata said." The Rainbooms looked at Freddy and the gang with surprise looks." And now we have some unfinished business to take care of." Adagio said as she and The Dazzlings pushed the Rainbooms inside the lunch room. Freddy and the gang went to go get principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna for help.

Everyone was in the Lunchroom were just getting Lunch or eating Lunch talking to each other in the Lunch line or at the tables until they saw the double doors burst open seeing the Rainbooms skid on the ground as they were dazed trying to getting back up. Everyone gasped seeing this as the CMC and Flash Sentry helped them back on there feet. "Twilight are you okay?" Flash Sentry asked. "Yes I am" Twilight said as she and the Rainbooms were back on there feet. "**Who Did That?!"** Flash said with a hint of anger in his voice, only to see the double doors get broken down from a Sky Blue and Light Brown fist, everyone were shocked seeing The Dazzlings and there new gang walk in looking at the Rainbooms. "This is going to be fun." Adagio said darkly as she started crackling her knuckles and her neck, with Sonata revealing her sharp teeth and Aria pounding her fist into her palm. "We agree." The Toys said as there's and the Dazzlings eyes started glowing a rich blood red. "Your going to pay for what you did to us." Aria said. "After your little beat down I'm going to eat the 7 of you starting with you two!" Sonata said pointing at Pinkie Pie and Twilight." Now Sonata don't get too carried away like you did to our last victim." Adagio said as she smiled darkly." Last victim?" Applejack said." Yup I think his name was Doctor Whooves I think." Aria said. Derpy was in the back and started crying." No!" She yelled." Enough talk." Adagio said as she ran and attacked Twilight and Sunset Dash fighting Toy Freddy, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight were fighting Adagio and Rarity and Spike fighting Toy Bonnie, Applejack was fighting Aria, Fluttershy was trying to fight BB and Pinkie Pie was fighting Sonata.

The Rainbooms and the Dazzles went into fighting stand looking eye-to-eye for a minute until they started walking towards each other. "The masters are going to be proud once we get rid of you." Frederick said as he threw a punch at Rainbow Dash only for her to dodge and then kick him in the gut. "Is that what you and the other two call Adagio and her sisters? You know there just using you three right?" Rainbow Dash asked as she was punched into the stomach. "Yes I know, but there the reason why were alive."Frederick said."What?"Rainbow Dash said. "If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here right now living like humans." He said as kicked away Rainbow Dash only for her to land back on her feet. "If you wanted to be humans then why didn't you and your buddies leave them?" She asked with a confused "We wouldn't want to disobey orders to the ones that brought us to life, if we'd disobeyed any order our bodies would be wiped." He said as he sucker punched Dash to the floor, he walked up to her and grabbed her neck chocking her. "Your finished." Frederick said as he made his grip tighter cutting off air to Rainbow Dashes lungs, she didn't have the strength to brake free, before she could ever close her eyes she saw a white fist hit Frederick face letting her go immediately. As she regained her vision she saw Bulk fighting Frederick punching him away from Rainbow Dash, Bulk went back to her and helped her up. "Thanks Bulk." Rainbow said still a bit dazed. "**ANYTIME**." Bulk said loudly as he saw Frederick get back up. "Your going to pay for that!" Frederick said as he was back on his feet, Bulk shouted. **"BRING IT!"** Bulk and Frederick ran at each other ready to fight.

"A Generous Girl and a Purple Pup? Ha, this is going to be too easy for me." Blu said, teasing Rarity and Spike. "Oh this not going to be easy darling, I've spent three months of marshal-arts for my own protection against people like you." Rarity said she went into a marshal-arts position. "I'm also a black belt, so i'm quite stronger then you." she said as she ran up to Blu and kicked him in the face, knocking him back a bit. "That maybe true..." Blu then returned a kick into Rarity's gut knocking the air out of her. "But I am more agile unlike you." He said as he grabbed Rarity's shirt collar bringing a fist back. "This is going to hurt a lot." Blu was going to punch her until... "**CHOMP**!" Spike took a bite of Blu's leg leaving a bite mark on it, making him let go of Rarity as he kicked Spike away, holding onto his leg. "AH! Curse This New Type Of Skin!" Blu shouted as he hopped around holding his one leg. "Thank you Spike." Rarity said hugging Spike. "Welcome Rarity." Spike replied. "Now let's take care of him." He said as he and Rarity ran at Blu.

BB started laughing as he started running at Fluttershy, holding up his Balloon sign like a bat ready to hit her with it, only for her to dodge the hit, he ran at her again but she dodged it again, then again, then again, again and again, until she started running around the room. "Hold Still!" BB said getting a little impatient of her dodging his attack. "No, your going to hit me with your sign." Fluttershy said as she pointed at his balloon sign while running. "Duh, That's the point." He said as he finally caught up to Fluttershy, tripping her with his sign, he laughed as he picked up his sign ready to hit her in the head with it, she saw this and covered her face with her arms. "No Please!" She kept her eyes close waiting for the pain and then. "**BAM**!" Fluttershy opened her eyes immediately and saw the Scootaloo punch BB away from her as Sweetie Bell and Applebloom help Fluttershy up. "You okay Fluttershy?" Sweetie Bell asked. "Yes I'm fine." She said as she got back up. "Come on girls we going to teach BB a lesson for messing with our friends." Scootaloo said as she and her two friends went to fight BB.

Applejack and Aria ran at each-other punching each other fist-to-fist until they both collided there fists to each-others face knocking themselves back. "You ain't gonna take me down." Applejack said as she kicked away Aria. "Are you sure about that?" Aria said as she took down Applejack, she was about to stomp her until Applejack rolled away, she got back up and and landed a hard punch into Aria's face giving her a black-eye. "**Your Going To Pay For That!"** Aria said as she ran at Applejack only for her to get hit in the face really hard by a bottle of fizzy apple cider, Applejack turned and saw Granny holding another bottle. "Thank you Granny." "Anytime." Granny said as she threw another one at Aria.

Adagio had her eyes locked on Twilight and Sunset, but mostly on Sunset Shimmer because from her memory she remembered that she was the one that got her and her sisters killed. "You know that I blame you the most Sunset." Adagio said as it shocked Sunset and Twilight. "What do mean?" Sunset said a little confused and shocked. "If you haven't gotten in the way of the Battle of the Band we wouldn't be here in the first place, I mean think about it who was the main one that helped the Rainbooms beat us? Who was the one that got our pedants destroyed? And guess who it was? That's right you!" Adagio said pointing at Sunset. "Leave her out of this Ada...!" Twilight was cut of from a punch to the face. "**WHAM**!" Twilight was knocked back to the pillar. "Seriously? Leave her out of this? It's her fault that she got us killed and I think after were done were going to see how she likes it to be stuffed into a suit." Adagio said as she walked up to Sunset ready to hit her until she was hit in the face by a guitar as it broke **"BAM! BING!"** Sunset and Twilight turned and saw Flash holding his guitar like a weapon." Thanks Flash." Twilight said hugged him." No problem." Flash Sentry said.

"You made a bad choice to fight me Pinkie." Sonata said darkly. "What do you mean by that?" Pinkie Pie said with a confuse look on her face. "Heh, let me just say that you're my next victim to snack on." Sonata then ran at Pinkie Pie and punched her in the face. "**OW**, That hurt." Pinkie said rubbing the left side of her face, Sonata then threw another punch only for her to get a kick into the torso and then punched in the face by Pinkie Pie, Sonata then spit out a bit of her and her victims blood, Sonata then chuckled. "You know this is called for drastic measures." Sonata said as she grinned revealing her sharp blooded teeth. "Uh-oh." Pinkie said frightened as she backed away from Sonata as she started walking towards her grinning evilly, Sonata then ran at Pinkie as she opened her mouth, Pinkie try to dodge her bite but. **"CHOMP!" "AHHH!"** Pinkie Pie let out a scream as she felt pain go through her body, she looked down at her right arm and was shock, she had a piece of her pink skin missing from her arm as it was bleeding, she turned and saw Sonata swallow. Sonata looked at Pinkie and smiled, Sonata then ran at Pinkie again, but this time Pinkie grabbed a empty tray and stuffed it into Sonata's mouth, only for her to bite the tray in half. Sonata pins Pinkie to the a pillar grinning, showing her razor sharp teeth that are caked in flesh and blood. **"I Can't Wait To Figure Out What Pink Taste Like!"** As she opens her mouth Pinkie closes her eyes waiting for the bite, nothing happens except for her to hit the ground, when she opens her eyes she sees sister Maud Pie kick away Sonata." Thanks Maud." Pinkie Pie said as she hugged Maud."No problem Pinkie." She said.

"Masters the Fazbear gang are coming with the principles." Frederick said as he dodged a punch from Bulk." We need to leave." Blu said as he kicked Rarity. Adagio turned around and faced Twilight and Sunset Shimmer." Well I hate to leave but we have to make are escape now, come on through the windows." Adagio yelled at the Dazzlings and Toys. They made one final punch to there enemy's and jumped out the window. Adagio was the last to leave and by the time she jumped out Principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna came in with the Freddy gang. Freddy and the gang had a feeling they were going to be in a lot of trouble. Rainbow Dash came up to them with a furious look on her face." You killed the Dazzlings!" Dash yelled angrily." I know they were bad and all but killing them was going to far." Twilight said as she walked up to Freddy." **Yeah" " what's wrong with you all." Killers." " murderers."** The students yelled at Freddy and the gang." If it weren't for you my friend will still be here." Derpy yelled at them as she was still crying." What were you guys thinking." Sunset Shimmer said." We were only doing what Fazbear told us to do." Foxy said as he stood next to Freddy." Fazbear would never ask something like that." Rarity said." But he did." Freddy said. Foxy couldn't take all the yelling and shouting the students, Rainbooms and his friends making." **SHUT UP ALL OF YA.**" Foxy yelled. Everyone went silent bit The Rainbooms were still yelling at them." Or what you'll stuff us into suits." Rainbow Dash yelled. Freddy and the gang were shocked. Chica closed her eyes but when she opened them they were black with white yells at them at Freddy and Foxy, "**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT GUYS!**" Chica Yelled, pointing at Freddy and Foxy. **"Ye Saying Is Our Fault?"** Foxy said pointing his hook at Freddy and himself. **"Chica's Right It Is your Fault!"** Bonnie said as he points at Foxy as his eyes turn black. **"Foxy You Killed Sonata By Taking Her Heart Out!"** Bonnie yelled as Applejack cut in looking at Foxy. **"Wait You Didn't Even Stuff Her In A Suit Alive?!"** She asked. "**She Be The Only One Who Wasn't Even A Villain, We Decided To Let Her Die Peacefully!"** Foxy shouted. **"By Ripping Her Heart Out, It's Brutal!"** Fluttershy yelled.**" Shut it Fluttershy!"** Bonnie yelled angrily. Fluttershy immediately stood quite as Rainbow Dash hugged her.**" You Know What I'm not Listening Anymore."** Freddy said as he was about to leave the Lunch room but the door was blocked by Principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna." You and your friends won't be-" Celestia said but was cut off by Chica."**We Wouldn't Be In This Situation Right Now If It Weren't For Your Sorry Excuse Of A Brother, Teaching Us The Joy Of Creation."** Bonnie yelled. As soon as Freddy heard that he immediately stopped. He closed his eyes for a brief moment but then opened them with his eyes turn black."**What**** .Did . "** Freddy said as he slowly turned around." You heard me Fazbear." Bonnie said coldly. Freddy walked up to him and picked him up by his neck."** Don't You Dare Blame This On My Brother."** Freddy said slowly and darkly. Chica and Foxy were getting back to there senses and their eyes turned back to normal they both fell backwards but caught by Rainbow Dash and Applejack." What happen?" Chica said." You don't remember we were yelling at you guys then your eyes turned black." Rainbow Dash dryly." Black I didn't hurt anyone did I." Chica said quickly." No." Applejack said as she turned away." Chica lass look Freddy goin' to be hurting Bonnie." Foxy said desperately as he pointed at Freddy." Oh no we have to stop him before he hurts Bonnie or anyone else, Girls you have to get everyone out its not safe when he's this angry." Chica said quickly as ran towards Freddy and jumped on his back." Freddy let him go you have to take back control." Chica said as he was trying to get Chica off. Students quickly ran out the lunch room as The Rainbooms were trying to get them out." Principal Celestia go will take care of it." Twilight said as Celestia nodded and left." Foxy Help." Chica yelled as she was thrown to the floor." I'm coming lass." Foxy yelled as he ran at Freddy. Bonnie' s eyes turned normal." My head what did you hit me with." Bonnie said as he rubbed his head." Freddy is what hit ya." Foxy said as he and Chica held Freddy against the wall."** Snap Out Of It."** Chica yelled. Freddy was still struggling to get out but he soon calmed down leading his eyes to turned back to normal." He pushed them off." I…want to be left…alone." Freddy said as he left the lunch room to court yard." That was close." Bonnie said." His temper his getting worse what do we do." Chica said worryingly." Just let him be for now lass." Foxy said." Wait its not like I'm not mad at you guys but what do you mean his temper getting worse." Rainbow Dash said." Oh what would you want to know after all where nothing but killers to you." Chica said as she and the boys left to go fine Freddy.

With Freddy

Freddy was just sitting on a rock and had his eyes closed." What did I do I thought I could control it." Freddy said as he covered his face." You always were a hot head." A voice said. Freddy looked up and turned to where the voice came from. He opened his eyes in shock." It's… you." Freddy said in shock.

**An: the Doctor will be back. Don't worry and who do you think it is in the end.**


	6. A Brother Reunion and Recruit

**Sorry this took so long. But I got busy with school. So here another chapter and my friend is helping with the wording and spacing. My partner helped me with this and my friends. So enjoy.**

Nurses Office

Everyone from the Lunchroom, including the Teachers were all outside the Nurses office, waiting for there friends the Rainbooms and CMC who are in the Nurses Office getting there wounds and bruises treated, Bonnie turned and looked at the others who helped the Rainbooms fight the Dazzlings and their gang.

"Aren't you guys hurt after the fight?" Bonnie asked, as they turned to him, specifically Maud Pie.

"Were okay, it's the others we have to worry about, including my sister, right boulder?" Maud Pie said to her pet rock,

Foxy whispered to Chica and Bonnie. "Is she really related to Pinkie Pie?" Only thing Bonnie and Chica did was nod, then the door opened revealing the Rainbooms and CMC.

Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy and Applejack looked the least damage and only had a few bruises. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had a few cuts on there arms, legs and faces and had a few bruises from the sign BB hit them with. Twilight and Rainbow Dash had a few cuts and bruised bones and bruised skin, but Pinkie Pie is the only one that had worst, she had a huge bruise on one side of her face, she had a few cuts here and there, but what hurts her the most was her right arm which was wrapped in a bandage down to her wrist covering her whole arm.

Everyone gasped in shock once they saw the Rainbooms and CMC conditions.

"Don't worry everyone! We're alive aren't we?" Rainbow Dash said to everyone, weakness evidenced in her voice, until she collapsed on one knee shocking everyone, as one of the Wonderbolts, Soarin helped her back up, until she pushed his arm away.

"Don't worry, me and the others are fine, besides I can walk it off." Rainbow Dash said as she tried to keep her cool.

"Applejack, Applebloom you okay?" Granny Smith asked worriedly.

"We're alright Granny." Applejack replied weakly.

"We're alright too, but that BB's tough, right girls?" Scootaloo said as her friends nodded.

"Pinkie, are you alright?" Maud Pie asked.

"I lost a bit of blood and the skin on my arm, but I'll survive, Pinkie Promise." Pinkie Pie said as she tried to smiled through the pain. Even though she can be silly, funny, humorous, and cheerful at times, she could still feel pain.

"You okay Twilight?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Yes I am, hey thank you all for helping us, if it wasn't for you guys there would be no telling if we would be alive or not." Twilight said.

Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica left as soon as they saw the Rainbooms were alright. They moved very quietly and quickly as the left. They all went in the classroom to talk about what happen to them when they were in the lunch room. They didn't know the Rainbooms and students were following them and listening closely.

"Do any of you remember what happened back there?" Chica said as she sat down on a table. She sighed worriedly while rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Chica, lass, ya know we never remember what happens after we lose control of our anger ." Foxy said as he leaned against the wall and frown.

"Whatever happened to us was usual when we were in our normal selfs, let's just make sure it never happens against." Bonnie said as he was looking out the window.

"But what did happen to ya lassie?" Foxy said as he looked at her. Chica felt a knot form on her throat, but decided to regard about it as she spoke.

"I don't know... when the girls and the students started shouting at us I felt so sad and angry… and I lost control." Chica said as she lowered her head. A tear slipped through her cheek as Foxy noticed.

"Lassie this isn't your fault." Foxy said as he hugged the blonde.

"But it is if I hadn't lost control, Freddy wouldn't have either." Chica stuttered.

"Chica, you know Freddy has been like this ever since…his brother was left to rot in the back room." Bonnie said as he replayed in his mind to what happened... That day...

"I just hope the lad calmed down a bit." Foxy said as he went in to deep thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" Twilight said calmly as she and the Rainbooms and students finally came in wanting to know what they were talking about. Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy looked at each other and then looked away, sadness and anger shown in their faces. They didn't want to see The Rainbooms at the moment... After what they did.

"Oh come on! You own us a big explanation." Rainbow Dash snapped.

"Look, there are just some things that people should never know and we don't want to tell you." Bonnie snarled as he walked towards The Rainbooms.

"Hey, take it easy! We just want to know so we can help you. You already keep one secret from us." Sunset Shimmer assumed

"Ugh... Fine! We will only tell you but we won't tell you about what we were talking about." Chica said angrily and seriously.

"We know it has something to do about what happen back at the lunch room." Applejack frown, placing her hands in her hips.

"And it has something to do with Freddy's brother, was it?!" Pinkie Pie said. "Ohhhhh... I'm so confused... **DOES FREDDY REALLY HAVE A BROTHER?!"**

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked at each other, not sure if they should tell them about what events had happen at the pizzeria.

"Well... fine, but you can't tell anyone. Promise?" Bonnie said while raising his eyebrows.

"We pinkie promise." The Rainbooms and students said together.

Bonnie took a deep breath as he spoke.

"Goldie, or Golden Freddy, was Freddy's older brother. They both perform back at Fredbears Family Diner. The boss was actually really greedy and selfish, he only cared about the money. So one day he got three new animatronics."

"Us." Chica added.

"They changed everything the name of the pizzeria to Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria. After the place was remodeled, Goldie was left in the back to rot. Freddy was outraged by what had happen to his brother. He tried to kill the boss. But we had to hold him before he could kill him, but soon, he accepted the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. But one day... Ugh, damn it... when we were in backstage getting upgraded, one of the employees came in and took out Goldie's endoskeleton and made him just a empty suit with nothing but wires insides and then... he…" Bonnie stopped trying to get the words out but couldn't so Chica took over.

"He used it to lured 5 kids into a room and...killed them,then when he finished he stuffed them inside of us." Chica said as she looked down in sadness, tears forming in her eyes. "After they died they wanted revenge so they overshadowed us. But they let us have are free will in the day. Until one of them made Foxy go all haywire to make him bite a girl's frontal lobe out, since that…no good brat... insulted him." Chica said.

"When ya all called us murders you didn't help at all." Foxy said angrily as his face went dark and glared daggers at the Rainbooms.

"But why the hay kill the night guards?" Applejack asked.

"It's the only way to control them. The night guard killed them, but when he disappeared they keep killing thinking it was him." Bonnie said.

"Do you know how old they were?!" Chica asked, hoping that anyone could at least knew the pain they suffered for so many years because of the children. Sadly, everyone shrugged.

"I don't know." Fluttershy said shyly.

"**WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU GUYS NOT KNOW?! They Where Only Eight Years Old, FOR PETE'S SAKE!**" Bonnie yelled angrily. Where the Rainbooms making fun of them or actually believing everything they said?

**"We Don't Do It For Fun, We Do It Because that's The Only Way To Make Them Stop!**" Chica added as she growled lowly.

"Chica, calm down." Foxy told her. Chica closed her eyes as she took deep breaths.

"Oh god... Sorry." Chica said.

"You too lad." Foxy said as he turned around to face Bonnie. He did the same like Chica did.

"Look guys, we already told you too much, I think Freddy wouldn't want to reveal to much either." Bonnie said very calmly.

"We gotta go we have to fine Freddy see if he's alright." Chica said as she and the boys got up.

"Wait!" Twilight said. Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy stopped and turned around."We're sorry we didn't know." She said.

"That was just insensitive of us to say such a thing." Rarity said ashamed.

"We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Fluttershy murmured.

"We didn't even let y'all explain." Applejack sighed deeply.

"We're really sorry." Rainbow Dash said. "And we mean it."

"Me too." Pinkie Pie said, cheerfully.

Sunset walked up to the three humanised mascots. She smiled a little bit."I hope you fined in your heart to forgive us." She said.

Meanwhile with Freddy

"How are you here?!" Freddy said in shock.

"I can do many things, brother just like you." Goldie or Golden Freddy said as he smirked.

"But how are you human? Last time I heard you were still in the backstage and a animatronic." Freddy reminded.

"I was caught in the blast too, but I was hiding behind the Dazzlings and Toys; that's how I'm human." Goldie said in disgust. "Ugh, why do I need to feel heat? It's too hot in here."

"Well I don't feel anything for the moment." Freddy shrugged. "And by the way, you still holding a grudge on humans."

**"Of course I am... WHAT KIND OF MONSTER KILLS INNOCENT CHILDREN?! I WAS USED BY A HUMAN TOO HELP LURE THE CHILDREN TO THEIR DEATHS AND BEING ONE OF THEM ISN'T PLEASANT! HUMANS ARE NOTHING BUT HEARTLESS MONSTERS!."** Goldie yelled at his brother. Freddy wasn't sure if he should tell his brother that he and the gang were friends with humans.

"Well now, not all humans are bad." Freddy said.

"Say what now?" Goldie said as he looked at his brother angrily. Freddy gulped mentally, fearing what his brother would do.

"Well the gang and I are friends with a group of humans and they don't seem bad like you told us." Freddy said uneasily.

"Oh really? They didn't seem like friends when they called you and the gang murderers." Goldie snapped.

"Well they only said those things because they found out that we killed the Dazzlings." Freddy said.

"**But they didn't know why! Remember I taught you the Joy Of Creation to you because it was the only way to control the children inside of us! But since you haven't killed a human your anger is getting worse!"** Goldie shouted while throwing his arms in the air.

"**Brother, please try to understand!** Ever since we met these girls, they been kind and helpful to us. If they were really heartless monsters then why would they bother helping us?" Freddy argued with a raised eyebrow.

"Freddy, whatever you say you're not going to change my mind." Goldie crossed his arms while scowling at Freddy.

"Grr... let's just go get the others." Freddy said as he sighed, defeated.

"Fine, but if you expect me to work with them then your wrong." Goldie said as he walked passed Freddy.

They keep walking until suddenly Goldie hid in the shadow part of the hallway.

"Huh? Goldie, what are you-"

"**Freddy**!" A voice yelled. He turned around only to get knocked down to the floor by Chica.

**WHAM!**

"We were so worried about you!" Chica said as she hugged him.

"Chica…can't breath." Freddy try to say as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry." Chica said nervously as she let go of him. Chica got up and turned to the others.

"Where were you?" Bonnie said as he helped Freddy up.

"Um... well I have something to tell you all." Freddy said, but when he saw the Rainbooms running up to him, he stopped.

"Freddy, we're so sorry about what happen." Sunset Shimmer said.

"It's alright. We have something more important to talk about." Freddy said as he pushed his friends to the near dark end of the hallway.

"Why are we here? Chica said.

"It's so dark here." Pinkie nearly shrieked.

"What you need to talk about?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's just say we're not the only once that were turned into humans. You can come out now." Freddy said awkwardly. Slowly Goldie stepped in to the light.

Goldie looked exactly like Freddy. The only thing that was different was the colour. He had the same clothes Freddy had. The only difference was his eyes. They were black with white pupils. It made them shiver in fright. Even Pinkie Pie didn't want to greet him like she always did.

"Ladies, this is Goldie, my brother." Freddy said to the Rainbooms. They stared at him but he glared daggers at the Rainbooms.

"Goldie they're not-" Freddy said but didn't finish because Goldie pushed passed him.

"Betray my brother and I will end you all." Goldie hissed.

"Goldie..." Freddy growled angrily as he glared at his golden twin brother. Goldie rolled his eyes and glared back.

"If you think that I'm goin' to be friends with ANY of them, then you're dead in the head, brother." Goldie punched Freddy in the head playfully. Freddy rubbed his head and turned to the Rainbooms.

"Excuse my brother, he doesn't trust in humans, even though he's one of them..." Freddy muttered that last part.

"It's... Okay. We deserve to be treated like that after... You know." Twilight chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sooooo... How about we head to Principal Celestia's office and talk about what happened?" The crew nodded in agreement as they walked towards the office.

While they were walking down some of the students glared at them but soon there glares turned into a look of fear the second Goldie looked at them coldly. They continued walking until they reached Celestia' s office.

They walked in to see both Celestia and Luna waiting for them. Celestia was in her desk while Luna stood beside her, her arms crossed to her chest.

"Mind explaining what happened?" Celestia sneered.

"And who is this?" Luna added while she shot a glance at Goldie.

Sunset Shimmer sighed. "Sorry Principal Celestia, we can't tell you. We promised them." She looked at the five humanized animatronics for a moment.

"Well then, if you say so... I called in someone who can help you with this situation." Celestia's sneer turn into a soft smile as she stood from her desk.

"Really? Who?" Rainbow arched an eyebrow.

"A boy who saved her life not too long ago." Luna responded.

"**WOAH THERE, TIMEOUT!**" Pinkie blurted as she made a 'T' with her hands, earning odd looks from everyone. "He saved your life before?! When?!"

Celestia spoke after clearing her throat. "Hm... It was two years before Twilight appeared in CHS..."

"**OKAY! FLASHBACK TIME!**" Pinkie grinned as she clapped her hands.

"As I was driving to CHS, there was a traffic a few blocks away from School, when suddenly one of the cars lost control and..."

_2 YEARS AGO..._

_**CRASH**__!_

_After all the cars crashed, there was a smell of smoke coming out of the vehicles, waking up Celestia. She looked around seeing all the cars surrounded and crashed into her's. She desperately tried to open the door, but it was stuck for all the dents it had._

_She then brought up her legs trying to kick it down but no go, she then saw something orange in the reflection of the car mirror outside and noticed that it was fire, before she tried the door again she then heard a voice from outside yell. "__**Alright Your Freed, Go, Go, Go!**__" Celestia then saw a few figures running away from the wreckage and saw one of them stop, she wondered why until she saw the figure running to her direction._

_He spoke. "Ma'am you alright, do you need help?" Celestia looked cautiously in the mirror and saw the fire getting closer to her car. "__**Yes, But Hurry!**__" Celestia yelled as she pointed at the fire alerting the male. "__**Okay I'm Going To Get You Out, Stand Back**__!" Celestia did what he said, he then grab hold of the door and used all his strength to pry the door off, Celestia saw the teen, he had blue skin, cyan eyes and Whitish-Blue hair, wearing dark pants and a dark blue shirt, she grabbed a hold of his hand to get out of the vehicle. "__**Hurry Run**__!" he said as Celestia made a run for safety, but when a explosion went off Celestia stopped running and turned to only see the teen knocked out, missing his right leg and left arm, Celestia ran back to him and carried him on her back, to the people as the sound of Police cars, Fire trucks and Ambulance sirens rang out through the sky._

_Later when they were at the hospital, she was waiting outside the boy's room. The doctor suddenly came out with a reassuring smile._

_"You can go in and see him now." The doctor said. Celestia walked right in and stopped when she saw the boy laying on the bed._

_"Heh. Nice to have a visitor come and see me." He said._

_"I just wanted to say thank you for rescuing me." Celestia said warmly as she smile._

_"No problem ma'am." He said as he smiled._

_"This shouldn't have happen to you... you're only a teenager." Celestia said, looking down on the floor sadly.._

_"I'd rather help other people. That's what my father always told me everyday before he left for work." He said proudly._

_"What was his job?" Celestia asked._

_"Police, he was a very brave man... until he was shoot." He said sadly as tears formed in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry." Celestia tried to confort him._

_"It's fine. I try not to see it in a bad way. If he was here he wouldn't want me to be sad. He would want me to help other just like he did." _

_"What is your name?" Celestia asked as the curiosity of knowing the teen hit her mind all of the sudden._

_"My name is Mechs Domain." He said as he smiled._

**Flashback Ends**

"Wow just wow." Rainbow Dash said in amazement.

"Poor guy losing his arm and leg." Chica said.

"Well he should be here in a second." Celestia said as she smiled.

"He's here sister." Luna said as she saw someone approach the door and opened.

"Hello there Celestia it's nice to see you." Mechs said.

The Rainbooms and Freddy gang even Goldie was shocked to see him. For someone who lost a arm and leg he was walked fine. But was surprised them even more was the cyborg arm and leg that he had.

"Awesome." Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie said in amazement.

"Nice to see you again Mechs." Celestia said warmly as she hugged him.

"Now what was it you needed help with Celestia." He said.

"These girls need help with something vary important." Celestia said as she motioned to the Rainbooms.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Mechs Domain said to Twilight, her friends and Luna.

"Who are the others Celestia?" He asked seeing Freddy, his Brother and Gang. "Hello Mechs my name is Freddy." Freddy said as he shook Mechs hand, Goldie didn't want to introduce himself to a human even if he was part cyborg, but after hearing Celestia's flashback of him saving her and others he decided to try.

"My name's Goldie, Freddy's Brother." Goldie said as he shook Mechs hand. "Hello matey, the name's Foxy." Foxy said as he quickly raised his hook nearly hitting Mechs. "Whoa Careful I Don't Need To Lose A Eye!" "Whoops sorry." Foxy then raised his hand shaking Mechs. "The names Bonnie." Bonnie said shaking Mechs hand.

When he got to Chica they both stared eye-to-eye and started to blush. Chica spoke. "Hello,my name is Chica, nice to meet you." She said shaking Mechs hand. "Huh Chica, that's a beautiful name." Mechs compliment made Chica blush even more.

Until Pinkie shouted. "Oh looks like there in love." She said, which made Mechs and Chica let go making them blush even more.

"Well that's enough of that but we have things to discuss." Sunset Shimmer said as she and the gang walked out of the office.

"Good luck." Celestia said before she closed the door.

" So what's your problem." Mechs asked.

"Well are friends here did something that made the entire town in danger." Applejack said as she jesters to the Fazbear family.

"Well I'm here to help." Mechs said.

"Thank goodness your here darling." Rarity said.

"It's nothing but before I came Celestia informed me of what happen so I thought ahead and went to the pizzeria before it was shut down. I asked if anyone had any information about the animatronics and the Dazzlings. Turns out one of the employees helped the Dazzlings turn into humans. She said that they forced her to help build it and get the supplies. She also said she meet us at a coffee shop." Mechs said until he notice Chica staring at him.

" Um…" he said as he blushed. Chica blushed and looked away embarrassingly." Let's go we don't won't the girl to be waiting all day at the shop." Mechs said as they all left CHS to meet the woman.


	7. Discovery and Their Return

After leaving School grounds of CHS the Rainbooms, Fazbear Gang and Mechs started walking towards there destination towards the Coffee Shop.

After walking for a while Sunset broke the silence. "So Mechs, Celestia told us a lot about you saving her and others life, is it true?" She asked.

"Yes, it's possibly what my Father wanted me to do." Mechs said, as he looks up at the clouds.

"Do you still save people out there that are in need?" Freddy asked him.

Mechs replied. "Yep, as long as I have these limbs I'll be fine." He said as he pointed at his cyborg arm and leg.

Twilight examined his metallic fiber-like limbs. "I have to ask Mechs, how did you get those limbs? She asked.

Everyone looked at Mechs waiting for an answer. "Sorry guys and gals no can do."

"Oh come on Mechs." Chica said, as Mech sign in defeat from her goo-goo eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you all how I got them."

That's when they all kept there eyes locked on him as he started.

"After Celestia left the Hospital scientist came in and asked me if they could do a experiment on me, so when I accepted it they knocked me out and everything went black. So when I woke up hours later I found myself standing back on two feet in a dark, realizing I had my two missing limbs back. But when everything was clean of my sight I found out that they were made of what they call metallic fiber tissue and that's when I found myself back inside of my new house with a sticky-note in my hand, it was from the scientist telling me the experiment they did and well..." Mechs said, looking at the group, with a bit of fear.

"Well what matey? You can tell us." Foxy said only to see Mechs pull out a multi-tool knife and stab it into his human human arm, shocking the group, mostly shocking the Fazbear gang and Goldie.

Goldie shouts. "What Is Wrong With People These Days!"

When Mechs took out the knife from his arm, instead of blood leaving his wound it was some sort of cyan goo leaving it instead.

Chica walked up to Mechs and wiped a bit of the goo off his arm. "What is this stuff Mechs?" She asked.

"It's my blood. You see after the experiment of my new limbs they somehow injected this blood inside of me, it made me stronger, agile and be able to regenerate, see?"

They looked at his wounded arm and saw it closing up and healing.

"That's...AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Do you think we could get some of that?"

"Well...Maybe but I have to think about, by the way were at our destination." Mechs said pointing at the Coffee Shop building.

As soon as they got to the cafe they saw a familiar figure." Hey isn't that the guard that covered for Jack…um I think her name was Cleo." Rainbow Dash said." Yeah,is she the one we're here to see." Sunset Shimmer asked Mechs." Yes she is, she was the night guard." Mechs said." We can't go with you on this one." Freddy said as he and the gang took a step back." Why can't you?" Twilight said." Well when we were taken apart piece by piece, we sort of scared her a bit." Bonnie said." But we only wanted to talk to her about if she can fix us." Chica said sadly remembering about what happen to them." But every time we got close to her she would either scream or yell at us to go away." Freddy said." Well all right then you all can stay here while we talk to her." Mechs said as he and the Rainbooms walked over to Cleo.

"Hello Cleo nice to see you again." Mechs said as he sat down." Yeah sure what ever let's just get to the questions already." Cleo said angrily." Well how did the Dazzlings get the tools and metal they needed to build the machine?" Mechs asked." I was just sitting in the office waiting for it to be 6:00 when I notice three of them were gone. The leader told me that she needed supplies to make some sort of machine to turn them humans and as long as I helped them they wouldn't kill me. So I did what I was told." Cleo said." You couldn't do anything." Applejack said." It's not easy they're ten times stronger than me, how in the world would I ever be able to hurt them." Cleo said coldly to Applejack." Alright then let's continue." Mechs said as he began to ask more questions.

Meanwhile with Freddy and the gang

"Do you really think they'll be able to help us? This is getting worse by the minute. Do you have any idea what you got them into." Goldie said coldly to his brother." Shut up we already went through this three times already." Freddy said in annoyance." So…what are we going to do now?" Chica asked Freddy." Well just have to wait." Freddy said to her." We made things worse for the lassies. We're not strong enough to defeat them." Foxy said." Well the only way to beat them is…if "they" help us." Bonnie said. Freddy and the rest of the gang looked shock." Why would you even suggest that." Chica said in shock." He may have a point." Goldie said." This isn't the time to talk about that will talk about this later." Freddy said.

Soon the Rainbooms and Mechs came walking out with Cleo." This is them." Cleo said as she looked at the Freddy gang." Yeah." Rainbow Dash said." Here I thought you were supposed to be scrapped with the toys before you all disappeared." Cleo said as she walked away to her car." She'll be back to help us. She doesn't exactly like you guys or the restaurants because…" Mechs said before cut off." We know why you don't have to explain." Freddy said." Okay then, how about this we all go to my house and rest up there and have fun." Mechs said." Sure we love to." Chica said happily. Freddy and the guys looked at her like really." Yeah we all could spend time with each other play a few games, have some fun." Applejack said." Sleepover!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

**Mechs house**

Mechs house look vary big it had two guest rooms with two bunk beds inside each one, big bedroom, large living room, kitchen,music room,and a play room." Wow Mechs how did you ever get this place?" Chica said as she looked around." Since my dad died the police department gave me some money and I bought this house." Mechs said." Wow that's awesome." Rainbow Dash said." Yup sure is. Well you girls and boys could get comfortable while I cook some pizza." Mechs said."Wait make pizza." Chica said as she smiled." Oh he shouldn't have said that." Bonnie whispered to Foxy as he nodded." Yup I always make pizza when I invite friends." Mechs said as he looked at Chica. Chica was trying to resist asking him if she could help. Mechs notice this." Would you like to help me?" He asked." Yes, thank you." Chica said as she hugged him. She quickly let go and turn away. They both blushed madly. Freddy notice the flash of jealousy in Bonnie' s eyes.

"Alright then let's get to work." Mechs said as he walked into the kitchen with Chica." You have pizza dough?" Chica asked." No, but we can make pizza longs." He said." What's that?" Chica asked." They are like egg rolls but filled with pizza ingredients as the outside is fried in oil." Mechs explains."Oh okay then, I guess cooking new things is always a good experience." Chica said." Here I'll teach you, first you need to crack open a egg,"he said as he grabbed an egg and cracked it."And mix it until it's all yellow, next you grab the ingredients and place them in the won ton wrappers, then you use a kitchen brush to put in the egg batter then put around the sides and wrap until it's close, lastly you put a pot filled with cooking oil onto the stove and turn it on and wait for the oil to be hot then place the pizza logs into the oil, wait for a few minutes until there cook,"he said as they waited."And take them out,and there your done." He said as he finished."Cool well what are you waiting for silly let's make more." Chica said as she started to make a batch.

**20 minutes later**

"Well that's the last batch." Mechs said as he looked at the 10 dozen (That means 120) pizza logs he and Chica made.

Chica wipes the sweat from her head. "Yeah that's...Wait we forgot to add the tomato sauce!" She said in a frightened tone.

"No we didn't, were using it as dipping sauce for the pizza logs, we just have to get it from the top shelve over here." Mechs said as he goes over at the shelve and opens it, but he couldn't reach.

"Need help?" Chica ask, seeing Mechs trying to reach the jar.

"That's nice of you Chica, sure." Mechs said, making her blush a bit.

"Okay, just give me a boost up and I'll get."

Mechs blushed a bit too. "No um give me a boost Chica."

"Aww. Could you give me one reason why?" She asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Your wearing a skirt." Mechs said.

"Oh, yeah your right." Chica said as she got under Mechs, lifting him up without breaking a sweat.

Mechs went forward and grabbed the jar. "Okay I got it." He told Chica until it slipped out of his hand and hits the ground braking on impact. "oops!"

"Please tell me there's another?" Chica asked.

"Yes there's another, but it's in the back, could you get closer please?" Mechs asked.

"Sure I just have to...**AHH!**" Chica was cut off as she started slipping on the sauce, causing her to lose balance making her grab onto a knife holder making her accidentally pull out a knife, as Chica and Mechs landed on the ground they passed out, Chica got tomato sauce on the one side of her body as the knife she had in her hand pierced Mechs living arm, with the Rainbooms and Fazbear family walking in.

Freddy spoke. "Hey Mechs Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash got a call from there little sisters and they wanted to know if it's okay to..." He and the others look down at Mechs and Chica. "**AHHH, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!**" Bonnie shouted in fear.

Chica and Mechs shot up from the ground. "What Wrong?!" They both ask confused as Mechs pulled out the knife from his arm letting it regenerate.

The group were relive and exhale. "That was close, we thought you two were dead." Foxy said.

"No it was just a accident with the sauce, so what was it you were talking about?" Mechs asked

Freddy pointed at Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "They wanted to know if there little sisters could join our sleepover?"

Mech and Chica looked each other and back at the group. "Of course they can, they are your little sisters." Mechs said with a smile.

"Thanks they're going to be so excited about the sleepover." Rainbow Dash said ad she left.

"Alright everyone foods ready." Chica said as she walked out of the kitchen with the pizza logs." Yay!" Pinkie yelled as she got up and grabbed one." This is so good." She said as she took a bite out of her pizza log." Great job you guys." Twilight said as she ate." Thanks she really help a lot." Mechs said as he jestred to Chica." It was nothing." Chica said as she blushed. Just then the doorbell rang." There here." Applejack,Rarity, and Rainbow Dash yelled. As soon as they open the door there little sisters jump on the into a huge

"Wow this house is so big." Scootaloo said as she looked around." So what are we going to do Applejack."Applebloom said." Were just going to play a few games and watch movies, you know have some fun." Applejack said as she walked towards the living room. When they walked in Twilight dropped her pizza log in shock. She felt magic, more powerful magic then princess Luna and Celestia combine. She looked over to where the magic was coming from and was surprised to find the magic coming from the Crusaders.

"Twilight are you okay, you just zoned out there a bit?" Pinkie Pie asked with a pizza log sticking out of the side of her mouth. "Yes I am, it's just that something feels...Weird?" Twilight said as the Crusaders heard her and stopped walking. Applebloom spoke. "Ya'll tell us Twilight, me, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo have been feeling something weird happening to us too when we got back home from School." "Like how weird, like a haha weird?" Pinkie Pie asked. Sweetie bell replied. "No, weird li...Like...What's that thing you call Twilight, you, the Fazbears and the girls used it on the Dazzles?" "Are you talking about the elements of harmony?" Twilight asked. The Crusaders look at one another. "We think so yes, but the thing were feeling, feels a lot stronger than the elements you have." Scootaloo said, as they saw Spike head to Twilight with a book in his mouth. "Thanks Spike." Twilight said, as she took the book flipping through the pages and then stops, with widen eyes. "I think I found your problem." She said pointing in the book.

Everyone walk over to Twilight and look at the book she had. "The thing you three were feeling might of been these." Twilight said, pointing at the three logos in the book, one is a Blooming Apple with Green Ora around it, one is a Heart with Bells around it with Violet Ora around the heart and bells and last was a Scooter Wheel with Wings on the Rims and Fire around the wheel with a red-orange ora around it.

Twilight then started to read. "In the book it says that these are the legendary elements of Equestria, they were once held by the Equestria Saviors. The Equestria Saviors are these three girls that use to protect Equestria people from any dangerous causes or people, until one day they died after their sacrifice of defeating the Titans of Equestria, but the only thing that survived of them was there elements, when they lost there severs of the three girls to the Titans they leave my home world to search Universe to Universe for others that are similar to the Equestria Saviors, which probably you three." Twilight said, as her friends look at the Crusaders.

"Wow." Scootaloo said." I can't believe it." Sweetie Bell said." But will worry about that later right now let's just have fun." Rainbow Dash said as she gave controllers to Applejack and Applebloom."Yeah let's party!" Pinkie Pie Yelled as she turned on the music.

The rest of the night they just talked,eat,play, and sleep. By 9:00 they were all fast asleep. Everyone but the Fazbear Family. They all quietly left to met in the kitchen. But what they didn't know is they woke up Mechs and the Rainbooms they're sister's we're still sleeping. Mechs and the Rainbooms stayed behind the door they just listen. Freddy and the gang all sat down in the kitchen.

" What are we going to do Freddy, I can feel our anger getting worse." Bonnie said." They're getting stronger we can't control them for long." Chica said worriedly." You all haven't kill in a while if you don't kill so either your going to kill each other or kill the Rainbooms while their sleeping."Goldie said." Hey um Goldie how did you find out that killing helped." Bonnie asked. Goldie just sat there thinking." You don't want to know." He replied.

" Do you think singing will help. Back at the pizzeria I saw parents singing to there kids sometime to calm down." Chica said." Well maybe." Freddy said." Ya really think it will work." Foxy asked." I don't know." Freddy said. But then Bonnie started shaking." Bonnie!" Chica said worrying that he might get hurt." I-I think the k-kids want to s-sing on t-there own." Bonnie as he stuttered. Just then he stop shaking." Bonnie…" Chica said quietly. He slowly got up and opened his eyes to reveal his black eyes." Lad…" Foxy said as he slowly approached." Shut it." He said." The boy wants me to sing him a song about me, now would you be so kind to go get me a guitar from Mechs music room." Bonnie said as he looked at Freddy. Freddy looked over to Goldie to see if he should get it or not. Goldie nodded." Alright then I'll be right back." Freddy said as he left quickly and came back a minute later and gave it to Bonnie." Thanks." Bonnie said as he took the guitar from Freddy. He started strumming some strings and started singing.

**[Bonnie]**

**Hello my friend, back so soon again?**

**It seems to my that you like our company**

**You play again and it's usually me**

**To be the first disturbing being that you see**

**They tore me apart**

**He looked down sadly remembering what happen to him.**

**They used me for parts**

**They took away my face,**

**They took away my arm**

**No!**

**It just isn't fair!**

**He turned to Freddy,Foxy, and Chica as he glared at them.**

**The chicken and the bear**

**Even the fox didn't go through what I had to bear**

**My replacement is blue**

**It's got the latest tech, too**

**All I have is my guitar**

**Let me play a song for you**

**(Guitar solo)**

**Now with red glowing eyes**

**I'll be your demise**

**As my endoskeleton decides**

**He played the guitar for about 2 minutes.**

**My name is Bonnie**

**I'm the big purple bunny**

**I play guitar in a band**

**Don't you forget who I am**

He stopped and looked at Chica,Foxy, and Freddy." Your turn." He said as he smiled. Chica,Foxy,and Freddy started shaking madly.

Mechs who was still behind the door wanted to go and help Chica but was held back by Rainbow Dash and Applejack." You can't go they're going to hurt you, once they stopped they're going to be in killing mode or whatever there in." Rainbow Dash whispered to Mechs. Mechs just looked back and watched.

Chica stopped and got up and giggled." Please that song wasn't even good enough to calm me down." She said as she smiled darkly and opened her eyes to reveal glowing black eyes." Let me sing, we can do better and give me that guitar." Chica said to Bonnie as she took the guitar from him. She did the same like Bonnie. Freddy and Foxy just stood next to her. Freddy started.

**[Freddy]**

**Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!**

** So let's strike up the band! **

**1... 2... (Kill me) **

**Is everyone enjoying some delicious (delicious flesh) pizza?**

**Just then Chica started singing.**

**[Chica]**

**I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?**

**It's been many years stuck here living with our fears.**

**Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?**

**In this misery, you can join our family.**

**Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?**

**This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run.**

**Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all.**

**Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair**

**Stalking hallways, getting closer**

**Got you now, it's nearly over**

**Found your blind spot, lurking within**

**Sooner or later we'll get in**

**Careful not to waste your power**

**You've still got to last an hour**

**I can hear your heart pound heavy**

**Here we come I hope you're ready**

**Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear**

**Pray that those doors hold steady**

**As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn.**

**Can you last five nights at freddy's?**

**They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout.**

**After they go home, that is when they let us roam.**

**Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste.**

**Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell**

**Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone.**

**You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there**

**You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you**

**With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide.**

**Stalking hallways, getting closer**

**Got you now, it's nearly over**

**Found your blind spot, lurking within**

**Sooner or later we'll get in**

**Careful not to waste your power**

**You've still got to last an hour**

**I can hear your heart pound heavy**

**Here we come I hope you're ready**

**Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear.**

**Pray that those doors hold steady**

**You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre**

**Can you last five nights at freddy's?**

**Freddy: Hey kids! Where do you think you're going?**

**Foxy: Aye! You'll be walking the plank for that!**

**I just want to go home**

**Don't want to be alone**

**Please don't cry or scream out**

**You won't ever get out**

**Foxy: Yarharharhar**

**Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear**

**Pray that those doors hold steady**

**As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn.**

**Can you last five nights at freddy's?**

**Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear.**

**Pray that those doors hold steady**

**You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre**

**Can you last five nights at freddy's?**

**Foxy: What have we here?**

**Chica: Wow! I sure am (kill them) am hungry! Let's eat!**

**Freddy: Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! I'll see you next time.**

When they were done they all looked at Goldie." Your turn brother." Freddy said as he was smiling. Goldie didn't want to but the kids soul inside of him needed to take over. Goldie knew he shouldn't fight it so he let it take over. Goldie' s eyes of course stayed the same but then turned pitch black. Freddy and the gang started the song.

**[Freddy]**

**TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION**

**THE STORY MUST BE TOLD**

**TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION**

**IT NEVER GETS OLD**

**SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION**

**BREAKING THE MOLD**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.**

**[Goldie]**

**I'm not the bad guy**

**I'm just a bit surprising**

**It's not worth losing sleep**

**It's not worth analyzing**

**There was a time, not**

**So long ago at all**

**I was just like you**

**Can you hear my call?**

**Now I'm popping in over here, over there**

**I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware**

**In the beginning I kept a keen eye**

**on the state of affairs with the new guy**

**Now I got a new gig, Lemme know if ya dig,**

**Ain't goin' home so I better go big**

**Just gotta glance at Cam 2B**

**Then you get a little surprise...**

**IT'S ME**

**You may say that I'm breaking your mind**

**In my opinion, you're much too kind...**

**[Freddy and Goldie]**

**TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION**

**THE STORY MUST BE TOLD**

**TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION**

**IT NEVER GETS OLD**

**SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION**

**BREAKING THE MOLD**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.**

**[Goldie]**

**You did a good job**

**Watching those little screens**

**It warms my servos and circuits**

**To hear some fresh screams**

**But don't get me wrong!**

**You were very brave**

**When faced with friendly singing**

**Animals, you never caved.**

**I'm finished training**

**Done explaining**

**No more facts are left remaining**

**Now you know the gist of it**

**You're a perfect fit!**

**I don't wanna hear no more complaining!**

**I'm passing down this golden opportunity**

**Eternal scrap-yard immunity**

**Take it with pride,**

**And enjoy the ride**

**You'll forever be a part of this community**

**[Freddy and Bonnie]**

**You may say that it's all in your mind,**

**( it's all in your mind)**

**But in the end, I think that you will find...**

**[Goldie and Freddy]**

**YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION**

**YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD**

**YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION**

**THAT NEVER GETS OLD**

**SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION**

**BREAKING THE MOLD**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD**

**[Goldie]**

**YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION**

**YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD**

**YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION**

**THAT NEVER GETS OLD**

**SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION**

**BREAKING THE MOLD**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.**

After they were done all of them started shaking madly again. This time the Rainbooms and Mechs came in and tried to help them stop shaking." Guys Guys it's okay." Twilight said as she was holding down Freddy. They all opened there eyes and turn back into there normal color as they gasp." What the heck happen?" Pinkie Pie asked." The kids happen." Bonnie replied as he fainted." Come on we have to get them in the room." Mechs said as he lifted up Chica and carried her to the room.

**With the Dazzlings**

After there battle the Dazzlings went back to there hide out. They tended to some of there wounds. But after that they hard that the pizzeria was shut down. They decided to go back and check if they could fine anything that will help them defeat the Rainbooms and Freddy gang.

"Frederick go check the parts and service room and see if you could find anything." Adagio said as she turned to him." Yes master." He said as he walked towards parts and service room." Blu and BB go in the kitchen and see if you could find some food." She ordered." Yes master." They said as they left." Come on girls lets look around." She said as she started walking.

As they were walking they made there way near the stage until they saw a big hole in the wall. Adagio went to look at it closer." The wall was broken down from the inside of this room." Adagio said as she looked at the secret room." So…" Aria said in uninterested tone." Don't you see whatever was in there broke out." Adagio said as she walked back to Aria and Sonata." Let's go." Adagio said as she and the Dazzlings walked out. But as the were walking they heard footsteps coming from behind them. When they turn they see a tattered animatronic that looks like Bonnie but more golden colored and dismantled. It's left ear was missing and had wires hanging out of its. It looked at them and said.

"_M-My n-name is S-SpringTrap._"

**I do not own any of these songs. Sorry it took so long but hey better then nothing.**


	8. Another Siren and Plans

**I am so sorry this took so long to update. I've been really busy and stuff. It's getting close to graduation so their giving us a lot of work. But hey at least a chapters out here you go.**

"M-My n-name Is S-SpringTrap. And Y-YOUR ALL GOING TO D-DIE!" SpringTrap said to the Dazzles as he started walking towards them mild speed, raising both of his arms ready to grab them only for the Dazzles to run out of the way, Sonata turned to the animatronic and took a bite of his arm which did no affect to SpringTrap, who punch Sonata in the face off his arm, Aria ran up to SpringTrap and punched him through the hole in his body, only for her to retract her arm after feeling something squishy inside the animatronic and to get kicked away from the animatronic, before Adagio could do anything SpringTrap grabbed her by the throat and stared at her eye-to-eye, when Adagio looked at his eyes her expression turn to fear of seeing the Animatronics cold, grey death staring eyes, until SpringTrap threw her to the ground he looks down at her with his grey eyes and scarecrow smile, he started waving goodbye to her with his hand that was missing the top piece of his middle finger and raised his foot ready to stomp her face in, until Sonata push him away and Aria kicked him in the groin which somehow worked. "Why d-did that h-hurt m-me?" SpringTrap said as he fell on the ground in pain, that's when the Dazzles made a run into the secret room where SpringTrap came from and hid themselves inside one of the broken arcade games which was empty.

"That's what you get when you mess with The Dazzlings!" Adagio yelled.

SpringTrap got up and had a shocked face." W-Wait t-the D- Dazzlings." He said.

"Yeah why?" Aria said.

"I-I t-think I g-got s-s-some people w-who want t-to talk t-to you." He said as he walked away.

The Dazzlings weren't sure if they should follow him or not. But they did anyways.

**Meanwhile with Frederick **

Frederick was in parts and service room looking for anything that might be useful to defeat the Rainbooms and Fazbear gang.

He felt like someone was watching him.

He quickly turned around but didn't see anything. He turned back to looking for parts. But this time he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and gasped. He saw a shadow version of himself.(human form)

"Who are you?" Frederick said threatenly.

The shadow version didn't say anything as he stood there silently.

"Answer me!" Frederick said.

"Follow me and you'll see." The shadow version said as he walked up to him and motioned to the door.

"How do I know if I can even trust you?" Frederick said.

"My master already met yours. So let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting." He said as he walked out as Fredrick hesitantly followed.

**With BB and Blu**

"Can you stop laughing! It's getting annoying." Blu said angrily.

"Party pooper." BB said as he walked in the kitchen.

As they walked into the kitchen they saw a human girl version of BB and a human shadow version of Bonnie. On the counter was a burned pizza.

"I just don't know what went wrong." The girl said as she looked up at the shadow Bonnie, who said nothing.

"Who are you two?" Blu asked as he went into fighting stance.

"Um what are you guys doing here. Didn't you all left when the pizzeria was closed down." The girl said.

"If you don't answer my question both of you are going to get a beat down,right BB?" Blu said but didn't get a respond."BB?" He said as he looked at him.

BB was looking at the girl."She's so beautiful." He thought as he started at her.

"BB!" Blu yelled angrily as BB snapped back into reality.

"Well if you two are done we have a few friends who want to meet you. Come on follow me." The girl said as she walked out the kitchen. Shadow Bonnie was behind them and pushed them towards the door.

**With the Dazzlings**

"Where are you taking us?" Adagio said." S-S-Some w-w-where mo-mo-more priv-priv-private to talk,oh and my fri-fri-friends are get-get-getting your team mates as we spe-spe-speak." SpringTrap said as they entered the office, where everyone was waiting. The Dazzlings stood near Frederick and Blu.

"I would like to introduce you too my masters. Sienna and Vincent." SpringTrap said clearly as his head started twitching to the left and stopped to the right and eyes turn purple." Well who do we have here?" Vincent said in a deep cold voice. SpringTrap head started twitching again but this time stopped to the left but this time eyes turn green." Well obviously there the animatronics you idiot." Sienna said in a female voice.

"Not now Sienna."Vincent said angrily." Don't get started Vincent." She said back.

Sienna and Vincent started arguing as SpringTrap' s head moved rapidly. The Dazzlings and the Toys were looking at them wondering if they should stop them or not. BB stared to giggle but stopped as Blu glared at him. Finally Shadow Bonnie walked up to SpringTrap** (with Vincent and Sienna still arguing)** and slapped him." Ow!" They both yelled. Shadow Bonnie didn't say anything only pointed at the Dazzlings and Toys.

"Oh right." Vincent said.

"Sorry you had to see are little argument." Sienna said as she took over the SpringTraps body.

"No problem but why are both of you controlling SpringTrap?" Adagio asked.

Both Vincent and Sienna stopped controlling SpringTrap and let him have his free will again."The-their th-thin-thinking abou-about it." SpringTrap said.

"Okay while their thinking about that who are all of you." Sonata asked.

The girl version of BB was the first to step up." Well I'm Balloon Girl." She said as she smiled." This is Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. They don't talk much, so don't try to talk to them. I sometimes try to guess what they might say." She said happily.

"How come we didn't see you before when the pizzeria was open." Aria said.

"We're kinda shy." BG said.

"What about them." Frederick said as he pointed at Shadow Bonnie and Freddy.

"Well one day I was hiding under the desk in the security office in the morning and then I heard singing. I followed the voices. I made sure not to get caught by anyone while I was out. Turns out it was you guys singing. I then saw red smoke filling the party room. The red smoke started heading towards parts and service room. The old animatronics were asleep so I went in. I closed the door to make the smoke stop from coming in. There was only a little bit red smoke inside but for some reason it started moving in its own. It covered Freddy and Bonnie. The next thing I saw these two standing in the middle of the room." BG said.

Just then SpringTraps head start twitching again.

"We both want to make a deal with you." Sienna said.

"And what is that." Adagio said as she looked at them sternly.

"Use your magic to power the machine to turn is human." Vincent said as he took control.

The Dazzlings weren't sure if they should. But then they looked at the Shadows and BG." Then how are they human." Adagio said.

"The machine only had enough to turn them human. It didn't have enough to turn us into humans." Sienna said.

"If they turn you into human what do they get in return?" Frederick asked.

"We'll help you defeat The Rainbooms and Fazbear gang." Sienna said.

"What can you possibly do to help us." Adagio said as she laugh.

"That's where I come in. Believe it or not I'm a Siren like you." Sienna said.

"That's impossible. We were the only Sirens in all of Equestria." Adagio said darkly and angrily.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognized me by my first name. Ever heard of the Siren named Sienna Fury." She said as she smirked proudly.

"Of course we have but she was banished by-" Aria said but was cut off.

"Star Swirl the bearded ." Sienna said coldly.

"How do you know that name?" Sonata said.

"Like I said, I was banished here by him." Sienna said.

"Well…it's good to have a fellow Siren here with us but how come your not human." Adagio said.

"When I came to this place I was nothing but a trapped soul inside SpringTrap." Sienna said.

"But don't you have magic?" Sonata asked.

"I do have magic but I cannot you it while in this body." Sienna said.

"We'll help you but what can your friend do to help." Adagio said as she crossed her arms.

SpringTraps head twitched the other way." When you first came here did you hear about the murders about the children." Vincent said as he smiled darkly.

"Yes why?"Adagio said.

"I'm the one that killed those kids." Vincent said as he laughed darkly.

"So it's your fault that they started killing." Aria said angrily.

"In my defense it's basically their fault. If they didn't tried to kill me before I killed the kids. I wouldn't have gone insane." He said calmly.

"But killing kids." Sonata said quietly.

"Oh please it's not like they were angles either. They wouldn't have died if they just listen to their parents. But trust me I died for that." Vincent said in hatred.

"What do you mean?" Adagio asked.

"This." Vincent said as he takes off Spring Traps head covering, revealing his corpse.

The Dazzlings looked shock. BB fainted as he fell off the desk. Frederick and Blu looked horrified.

"Okay we'll turn you into human." Adagio said.

"Thank you." Sienna said. Vincent then took back control. He turned towards the shadows versions." Go get the machine." He ordered. Both of the shadows nodded and then left.

Shadow Bonnie and Freddy came back with the machine ready. The Dazzlings placed there hands on the machine and transfer enough magic to turn them human. They then aimed the machine to SpringTrap. It started and the shot at its target creating smoke. When the smoke cleared they saw Vincent,SpringTrap, and Sienna.

Vincent had white eyes, purple skin including his security clothes and shoes except for his badge which was gold and his hair was is black.

Sienna Fury skin was dark green, she had a purple hoodie, green camouflage pants and black shoes, her hair was long and yellow.

SpringTrap skin was the same color as his animatronic covering, his eyes were grey, he he a gold necklace that has a gold bow tie on it, and had a green shirt, black pants and grey shoes.

"Finally." Vincent said as he got up.

"Feels good having your own body." Sienna said.

"Thank God I don't have to share with both of you anymore." SpringTrap said as he got up.

"If you excuse me I have to talk with Adagio." Sienna said as she left with Adagio.

A few minutes later the Dazzles and Sienna came back, Adagio spoke. "Alright here's the plan everyone we are going to take over Equestria but not by ourselves, the only way were able to succeed to take over Equestria is with a army, but we can't make a army until we get the right tools and parts." She then points at Shadow Bonnie and Freddy.

"Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy we are going to need you to brake into Canterlot High School and steal supplies from the chemistry room, we only pick you two because you both can blend in the dark at night which will keep you two from getting caught." Then Sienna points at BB and BG. "And you two are going to go with them there to make sure you get there without being seen." She said.

"What about us than?" Blu asked as Aria tells them. "The rest of us are going to the scrap yard to collect more parts for our machine to make a Shadow Army of the ones at CHS."

"And this time nothing is going to stand in our way." Adagio said darkly.

**Next story I'll be working on is the Replacements. See ya **


	9. Stories on hold

**From here on after I graduate my stories will be on hold. I've been busy getting everything ready for graduation. I'll be back on Fan fiction next Friday, after I'm done with graduation. See ya :)**


	10. A Break In and Attacked

After the Fazbear Gang passed out and their friends brought them to there rooms.

Mechs took Chica to her room and places her on the bed and gets ready to leave when suddenly he feels someone gripping on his arm and turns around to see Chica holding his arm.

She was still knocked out, so gently makes her let go of his hand and leaves the room to his own, but than again he felt some weight on his back and saw that it was Chica who had a grip on his back still knocked out.

So he took her off his back and carry her back to her room, as he puts her gently back on the bed and got ready to head back to his room again, but was instantly pulled down on to bed by Chica who was still asleep. He didn't know why she kept doing this in her sleep, so he did the same thing and slowly took her arms off of him, bit this time he ran to his room closed the door and went to sleep.

**Morning**

"Ow my head." Bonnie said as he rubbed his head.

"I think I have a headache." Freddy said as he was laying down on the couch.

"I be feeling like a drunken sailor." Foxy said as he laid on the floor.

Goldie watch from the corner of the room. He hasn't said anything since last night, he seemed rather emotionless. The girls didn't say anything to him, they thought it was best to leave him alone.

"Well you all passed out after your little "musical performance" last night." Rainbow Dash said as she sat on chair.

"Why we're you all out last night don't you trust us yet." Fluttershy said worriedly.

"We do its just…the kids there growing to strong for us to handle. If we don't do something soon, we're going to go insane." Bonnie said as he pulled his hair.

"How about we talk to Mechs about this. Let's go wake him up." Sunset Shimmer said as she got up from her seat.

"Let's go check on Chica too." Bonnie said as he got up.

Freddy and Foxy both groaned as they got up slowly. Goldie however, just stayed sitting down.

Freddy was starting to get worried about him but every time he tries to help Goldie refuses.

They walked down the hall to check on Chica, they opened the door to her room to fined her gone.

"Maybe she went to go wake Mechs up." Twilight said.

""Let's go check just incase." Sunset Shimmer said as they went further down the hall.

They got to his room to see the door was slightly open,they head in only to see Mechs sleeping with Chica cling onto him with her head under Mechs head, they were surprise.

Both started to wake up. They both open there eyes to see each other. Chica screamed as she pushed him and they both fell of the bed. They quickly got up blushing madly.

"What were you guys doing last night?" Bonnie asked calmly as possible.

"Well Chica was sorta clingy on me last night while she was knocked out." Mechs replies as he looked away embarrassingly.

Chica blushed as she smiled nervously.

"So…moving on. We should head to school see if Celestia needs help with anything." Twilight said as she got up.

"Yeah sure let's go." Mechs said as he was out the door in a second.

"Are guys coming." Rainbow Dash asked Freddy.

"I don't think we should-" Freddy was cut off by Goldie.

"We'll meet you there in a bit. We're just going to rest for a bit." He said.

"Alright then don't forget to lock the door when you leave, our sisters are upstairs. So don't forget." Rainbow Dash said as she closed the door.

"Why did you say that." Freddy said to his brother.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about today and I want to fine out what." Goldie said quietly." So hurry up so we can leave."

"Come on guys it's better to do what he says. I don't want to hear him complain." Chica said as she pulled up Freddy and the boys up.

"Oh come on." Bonnie complained.

"Just hurry up." Chica said.

"Let's go." Goldie said as he opened the door.

Freddy was the last to leave and locked the door.

"I think I know a short cut to the school." Goldie said as he walked down an ally.

"No way I'm going to go down an ally you do know it's never safe." Freddy said.

"Just go lad if we do get into trouble I'm sure Golden here will scare them away." Foxy told Freddy as he went down the ally.

"Well Bonnie,Chica guess we have to go…" Freddy said as he turned around to see Bonnie and Chica gone. He looked at the ally and found them already walking down.

"Never mind." Freddy said to himself as he walked down the ally.

They were walking down the ally for at least 10 minutes until they finally reached CHS, at the same time The Rainbooms and Mechs arrived. Both of the groups gasped as they saw police cars out side of the school. There was a do not cross tape that was rapped around the school. Celestia and Luna were standing in front of the school looking worried.

"Oh no what happen." Fluttershy asked Celestia.

"Someone broke into the school last night." Celestia said worriedly.

"Did they take anything." Mechs asked.

"We're not sure but the police are looking to see if anything is missing." Luna said.

"I'm sure it's not to bad." Rarity said to her.

"Excuse me ma'am , some supplies from the chemistry room are missing." The officer said as he walked up to Celestia.

"That's not that bad." Rainbow Dash said.

"Be thankful that's all they took." The officer said.

"Thank you officer Wild Strikes." Mechs said as he smiled.

"Your welcome Mechs, if you need anything else you know where to fine me." Wild Strikes said as he walked away.

"You know him." Chica asked.

"He was a friend of my father." Mechs replies.

"Oh." Chica said.

"So back to the subject, why would someone break in to the school and steal supplies from the chemistry room?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I know who might have done it." Freddy said as he frowned.

"Really?,who?" Chica asked.

"The Dazzlings." Freddy replied.

"If they did, I wonder why." Sunset Shimmer said.

Everyone remains silent for about a minute until Goldie suddenly pulls his brother away from them." Ow, what the heck Goldie your hurting my arm." Freddy said angrily as Goldie lets go." Shut up and just listen." He said sounding a little serious." What do you want to talk about." Freddy said a little annoyed." Look I've been having this really bad feeling about today, and I think it has to do with what happen here." Goldie said quietly so the others don't hear.

"Nothings going to happen. We'll be fine." Freddy said as he walked away.

"I hope your right brother." Goldie said to himself quietly.

**Meanwhile at the Dazzlings hide out**

"Do we got everything we need?" Adagio asked.

"Yes master, we got everything from the scrap yard." Blu said as he bowed.

"Good." Adagio said as she turned to Sienna.

"My friends already got back with the supplies from the school." Sienna told her.

"We got everything we need to make the machine. But before we do can I pay a little visit to some old friends." Vincent said as he smiled creepily.

"You mean Freddy and the gang." Aria said.

"Yes idiot." Vincent said as he took out a knife from his pocket. He sat down near SpringTrap who was sleeping on the couch.

"Vincent." Sienna warned.

"What I'm not going to hurt them, I'm just making sure this is sharpen when I use it soon." Vincent said as he was examining the knife.

"Wait before you go how about you and SpringTrap listen to me sing a song I wrote for both of you." Sienna said as she smiled.

"No I'm going to pay the Fazbear family a visit." Vincent said as he got up but was pushed back down.

"Stay." Sienna said as she narrowed her eyes.

Vincent was about to protest but the Dazzlings giving him a threatening look.

"Fine. Just hurry up so I can go." He said angrily.

"**SPRINGTRAP WAKE UP!**" Sienna yelled as she knocked him off the couch. As soon as he hit the floor he screamed in pain. He got up and glared at her." You couldn't have just shook me awake." He said angrily." It would have been less fun, now sit your butt down and listen to my song I wrote." She said as she got up on the table. He sat down clearly in a bad mood now. She looked around seeing everyone looking at her. As soon as she knew they all were paying attention she began.

**[Sienna]**

**There is a place that long ago, rumor has harbored crime**

**many who went there never left, but stories change with time**

**sealed it away they just hid their error, locked all the slain from sight**

**Spring loaded traps that unleash their terror, how did he last five nights?**

**blast that audio, visuals are failing**

**cut the oxygen, vents are ailing**

**systems need reboot, now you're sitting helpless**

**not an empty suit, coils compress**

SpringTrap looked angrily. He almost thought he was going to snap at any moment.

**[Sienna]**

**Say he went mad and lured them back, smashed them all up to bits**

**they said not to climb inside it, cause it was prone to fits**

**sealed it away they just hid their error, locked all the slain from sight**

**Spring loaded traps that unleash their terror, how did he last five nights?**

As soon as he heard those lyrics, he was ticked off. He started tapping his knife against the couch.

**[Sienna]**

**Blast that audio, visuals are failing**

**cut the oxygen, vents are ailing**

**systems need reboot, now you're sitting helpless**

**not an empty suit, coils compress**

**now it's all burning, burying the nightmare**

**crumbling away, but the scars remain there**

**smoke's licking the sky, crashing down to the floor**

**maybe it's safe now, salt the ground to be sure**

**blast that audio, visuals are failing**

**cut the oxygen, vents are ailing**

**systems need reboot, now you're sitting helpless**

**not an empty suit, coils compress**

**now it's all burning, burying the nightmare**

**crumbling away, but the scars remain there**

**smoke's licking the sky, crashing down to the floor**

**maybe it's safe now, salt the ground to be sure**

Both Vincent and SpringTrap looked vary upset." Can I go now." Vincent said as he was trying to stay calm.

"Sure go ahead." Sienna said as she jumped down the table.

"Wait, I'm going to need everyone to help me." Vincent said.

"Why?" Adagio asked.

"I need you to lure them out. Make sure one of them is alone." He said as he smiled darkly.

"Fine but your going out to get food next time." Sienna said.

"Fine now come on." Vincent said as he walked out.

**Meanwhile with the Rainbooms and Fazbear family**

"At least we know nobody got hurt." Fluttershy said as they were all walking down the street.

"That's the only good news we had for awhile." Applejack said as she walked ahead.

"Why in a rush?" Chica asked.

"We left my sister and her friends at Mechs house alone remember." Applejack said.

"Don't worry they'll be fine." Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey Rainbooms!" A voice yelled.

They all turned around to see the Dazzlings and the toys, and mysterious female they never seen before.

"You!" Rainbow Dash said as she ran at them.

"Try to catch us losers." Aria said as they all ran.

"Come back here." Applejack said as the Rainbooms left running after them.

"Come on let's go." Mechs said as he was about to run when he notice Chica was going to go with.

"Um… Chica why don't you go back to my house and check on the girls while we go after the Dazzlings. There should be a spare key under a rock." Mechs said.

"Okay then. Be careful guys." Chica told the boys.

"We'll be alright lass." Foxy said as he took off running like there was no tomorrow.

"See you at the house." Freddy said as he ran off with Bonnie.

"Be safe." Mechs said as he ran off.

"You too Mechs." Chica said to herself.

Chica made her way to Mechs house when she started getting an uneasy feeling. She felt like she was being watched and followed. She walking faster but then heard someone singing. It didn't sound like a female voice it sounded more like a male voice.

**Thirty years since all this happened, **

**Thirty years it took to rise **

**Blood on the floor and in their eyes, **

**They took the bite and left them to die **

Chica eyes widened in fear she knew that voice all to well. It was him…it was Vincent.

**[Vincent]**

**Thirty years and now I'm here **

**The only one left to scream in fear, **

**Your job means nothing when I got you running **

**away with blood in your tears **

**Take a look at me can you see the death in my eyes, **

**All the time you're waiting I get **

**Stronger with power and force! **

**Its not as if they're paying you much **

Chica ran as nearly quick as Foxy. The child that was inside her wanted revenge but she couldn't do it herself.

**[Vincent]**

**In five nights at Freddy's three **

**I'll hunt you down then you will see **

**You burn alive, when you hit night five, **

**That's life in five nights at Freddy's 3 **

**A horror ride built just for me, **

**Your doom is near your time comes now, **

**You're just too late I'm coming for you now!**

**All these toys yet not much time, **

**Before I take your soul tonight, **

**Piece by piece I build your fears, **

**What can we use to end this right. **

**All these vents and all these rooms, **

**The camera keeps you from your doom, **

**Cus nothing stops me from the past that's rotting, **

**I'm still here bitch your fight ends soon **

**Now I'm free**

**to take your Soul and place it in mine, **

**All the time you're waiting, **

**Time grows longer and longer inside, **

**Before you know it, your soul is mine! **

As she was running she heard the voice get closer to her. She was to afraid to look back, she kept on running for dear life.

**[Vincent]**

**In five nights at Freddy's 3**

**I'll hunt you down then you will see **

**You burn alive, when you hit night five, **

**That's life in five nights at Freddy's 3 **

**A horror ride built just for me, **

**Your doom is near your time comes now, **

**You're just too late I'm coming for you now**

**30 years ago they used to be just toys, just, play mates, **

**But then it happened. **

**The fire in their eyes became unstoppable, indestructible, they were machines ready for their final act. **

**But 30 years have passed, the patriots renewed the franchise, rebuilt the nightmare... Poor fools... What the fuck have they done? We're coming for you! **

**12am, you sit and stare, **

**1am I start the fair, **

**2am, I zip and zoom, **

**3am, I COME FOR YOU! **

**4am, shit just got real, **

**5am, you know the deal **

**Lets hope you make the last hour count! **

**ITS TIME TO DIE**

Chica turned near an ally only to find a dead end." No!" She said frighteningly. She turned around to find Vincent slowly approaching her. Chica was shaking in fear.

**[Vincent]**

**In five nights at Freddy's 3 **

**I'll hunt you down then you will see **

**You burn alive, when you hit night 5, **

**That's life in five nights at Freddy's 3 **

**A horror ride built just for me, **

**Your doom is near your time comes now, **

**You're just too late I'm coming for you now. **

**What can we use, the power divine, **

**You're time ends now, **

**Burn alive in night five!**

**What can we use**

**the power divine**

**Your time ends now**

**Burn alive**

**In Night Five!**

"Its so nice to see an old friend." Vincent said as he giggled.

"But you can't be alive. The police said you were dead because they couldn't find your body." Chica said as she backed up against the wall.

"Well I did die but my new…partners helped me get my body back." He said as he took out his knife from his pocket.

He was getting closer to Chica. She closed her eyes and looked away, waiting for her end to come. But heard nothing. She opened her eyes, looked up and screamed in fear. Vincent was only inches away from her face.

"You know it's funny how your group works. Freddy thinks he's the leader,the Alpha of the group. Just because he's the "star" of the pizzeria. All the boys have there part to play but you. Your the weak link of the group." He said as he raised his hand up to touch her cheek.

"I'll make sure to get rid of the weak link." Vincent said as he covered Chica' s mouth and stabbed the knife into her stomach.

Chica tried to push him away but the knife went deeper. She tried to punch him but was stabbed again. The pain was too much for her to handle. She was afraid because the child that possessed her can feel her pain too.

"If you live long enough to give a message to your family. Tell them that they better stay out of the way before one of them end up dead. It's like I said "if" you live long enough." Vincent said as he took out his knife from her stomach.

"Hopefully I see you again." He said as he walked away leaving behind a bleeding Chica.

Chica tried to make the bleeding stop but she was losing to much blood. She walked out the dead end. She started to get dizzy. She kept on walking, trying not to fall. She saw two female figures but she was to dizzy to see directly." Please help me." Chica said before she went into unconsciousness.

**Hey there,well I wanted to post this chapter today before I leave and getting ready for my graduation today. I didn't have time to work on the replacements but I'll work on that as soon as I get back from graduation. See Ya!**


	11. Healing and Nightmares

"I can't believe we lost them. They just turned towards the ally and then they disappear." Rainbow Dash yelled angrily as they made their way back to Mechs house.

"Did any of you found it a little suspicious that they didn't actually attack us." Applejack said.

"She's right, they could have attacked us but they didn't. The question is why?" Sunset Shimmer said.

"Maybe they just did it for fun. After all they don't exactly like us." Bonnie said.

"Hey you want to get something to eat?" Mechs asked.

"Yeah." They all replied.

"You guys want pizza?" He asked.

"Yes!" Freddy,Bonnie and Foxy yelled happily.

"Wow, never seen somebody so excited for pizza." Rarity whispered to Twilight.

"Sorry it's just, we love eating pizza." Bonnie said as he smiled.

"Wait…where's Goldie." Freddy asked as he looked around. Not to far away he found his brother standing near the ally way.

"Are you alright brother." Freddy asked as he approached him.

"I've just been having a bad feeling today." Goldie said.

"Do you want to head back to Mechs house?" Freddy asked.

"No, I'll be fine but I won't say much." Goldie said to him in a emotionless tone.

"Alright then." Freddy said as he and his brother walked back.

"Alright we're ready." Bonnie said.

"Well then let's go." Mechs said.

Before he could even take a step forward his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID. It read Officer Wild Strike. He picked up.

"Hello." He said.

"**Mechs is one of your friends name Chica?**" Wild Strike asked.

"Yes sir, why?" Mechs said as he started to worry.

"**Well…we had gotten a call from these two young ladies. They said there was this girl who was bleeding. We got there as soon as possible and took her to the hospital. Mechs…it's your friend Chica. She was nearly stabbed to death."** Wild Strike said.

Mechs was shock, but he didn't show it, he turns around to face the Rainbooms and Fazbear gang.

"Thank you for telling me Wild Strike." Mechs said.

"**Your welcome Mechs. I'll be here waiting.**" Wild Strike said.

"Yes sir, bye." Mechs said as he hanged up his phone.

"What happen?" Freddy asked worriedly.

"We have to go to the hospital." Mechs said looking worried.

"Why?" Bonnie and Goldie asked.

"Chica is in the hospital. She was nearly stabbed to death." Mechs replied.

The Rainbooms had the same reaction as Mechs, but Freddy and the boys had a completely different reactions.

"What!" Bonnie yelled in shock.

"No the lass can't be in the hospital." Foxy said.

Goldie just stood there in shock.

"We gotta go now!" Freddy yelled at Mechs.

"Okay calm down." Mechs said as he ran towards the direction of the hospital.

The Rainbooms tried to keep up with Mechs and the Fazbear gang but they were going to fast. They didn't say anything though. Foxy unsurprisingly was the first one to reach the hospital when they saw it just a few blocks away. As soon as they got in. They saw Wild Strike standing near the front desk.

"Wild Strike." Mechs said to him as he approach. With the Rainbooms and Fazbear gang behind.

"Mechs. I assume these are her friends too." Wild Strike said.

"Yes they are sir." Mechs said quickly.

"Right this way." Wild Strike said as he walked down the hall way. No one said a word not even Pinkie Pie. As they continued walking they finally stopped as they reach the end of the hall. Where there were a lot of rooms.

"Who found her?" Goldie asked.

"These two young ladies here." Wild Strike said as he motion towards the seats next to a room.

"Lyra and Bon Bon, you found her." Sunset Shimmer said in surprise.

"How?" Twilight asked.

"We were walking around the block when she came out, looking dizzy." Bon Bon explained.

"After that she was unconscious. That's when we notice the stab wounds on her stomach. So we called police." Lyra finished.

"Thank you girls." Sunset Shimmer said as The Rainbooms hugged them.

"No problem." Lyra said as she and Bon Bon left.

"Do you know who did it." Mechs asked Wild Strikes.

"Your friend Chica might know who." Wild Strike replied.

"Can we see her?" Goldie asked.

"Yes, she's a little traumatize so go easy when you ask her questions." Wild Strike said as he left.

"Alright sir." Mechs said as he and the others quickly came in.

They all gasped when they saw Chica. Her yellow skin was a little darker. Her blonde hair was messy and dirty. She looked weak. Even though she was wearing a hospital gown there was blood where she had been stabbed.

"Oh my goodness, darling what have they done to you." Rarity said as she and the Rainbooms surrounded her and asked her questions.

"Guys I'm okay. I'm here am I." Chica said weakly as she turned away. Her hair covered her face, only showing the lower part of her face.

She was afraid. Afraid she was going to be killed the next time she sees Vincent. Kill her and her family. She didn't want the Rainbooms or Mechs to get hurt. They had nothing to do with this.

"Chica, do you know who stabbed you?" Mechs asked.

Chica eyes widened and gasped. She screamed as she touched her stomach.

"Chica! It's okay, who ever did this can't hurt you." Freddy said as he pushed the Rainbooms out of the way and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed and cried. She was scared. Foxy and Bonnie were on the other side of the bed and both hugged her. Goldie just stared with guilty eyes.

_"I'm such an idiot. I've should of went with her. If I did she would have never have gotten hurt._" He thought.

"Mechs, can I talk to my family alone for a bit." Chica asked as she started to calm down a bit.

"Sure, come on let's get out for a while so they can talk." Mechs said to the Rainbooms as they walked out and closed the door.

"I know who did this to me." Chica said.

"Tell us then." Freddy said softly.

"So we can make sure that scallywag knows to never mess with me family." Foxy said angrily.

"Just shut up so she can tell us." Goldie said as he slapped the back of Foxy's head.

"Ow!" Foxy said as he yelped.

"It was…Vincent." Chica said a frighten voice.

Freddy and the gang were shocked.

**"What!"** Freddy yelled.

**"But he can't be alive!"** Bonnie yelled in disbelief.

"That scallywag died back in 87." Foxy yelled.

"He's suppose to be dead. He can't be. That murderer is supposed to be in hell were he belongs." Goldie said coldly.

"**He is alive!** How else do you think he knows me. I know that look in his eyes and all I saw was pure insanity." Chica said as she shivered a bit.

"Great, just great. We already have to deal with the Dazzlings and the toys, now we have to deal with Vincent." Bonnie said in annoyance.

"_They_" can handle it just like "_they_" did before." Goldie said.

"But _they_ did it all together. _They_ can't now because one of them is weak." Freddy said as he walked over to his brother.

"Crap." Goldie said angrily.

"Freddy, I don't want any of the Rainbooms or Mechs involved." Chica said seriously as she was now completely calm.

"She's right this is family matters that they have no business of bein' in." Foxy said.

"This is our problem not theirs." Bonnie said.

"We have to keep this little secret away from them." Goldie said.

"They won't know about this, we can't let them get involved." Freddy said as he held his brother and friends hands.

The doctor came in with the Rainbooms and Mechs behind him." She lost to much blood and we need a donor with a blood type O. Do any of you have blood type O?" The doctor asked as he looked at everybody.

"We don't know what blood type we have." Goldie said for his family.

"We don't either." Sunset Shimmer said for the Rainbooms.

"I do." Mechs said as he walked forward.

"But your bloods not normal." Freddy said.

"It's blood isn't it. It might also help her wounds heal. Just trust me." Mechs said to Freddy.

"Alright fine." Freddy said as he lets go of Chica' s hand.

"Alright Mechs just sit right here." The doctor said as he pulled up a chair next to Chica's bed.

Mechs sat down as the doctor grabbed a needle and 2 plastic bags for the blood." I'm going to take 2 pints of blood, so after I'm done I'll get you some juice." The doctor said as he started drawing blood from Mechs. Blue blood slowly started to fill the bag, it only took a minute for the two bags to fill up." Alright we're done. I'll go get you something to drink so you don't feel faint." The doctor said as he walked out quickly to get the drink.

Seconds later he came back with the juice and gave it to Mechs.

"Thank you." Mechs said to him.

The doctor quickly injected the blood in Chica. She didn't feel a thing but as soon as the blood went in she started to feel weird. When it was done, the doctor left as soon as possible because there was someone else that needed him. Her wound started to heal up. Her stab wounds healed completely and her skin had became lighter. She screamed as her arms started to glow brightly nearly blinding the group. Soon the glowing died down to show glowing marks going down her arm. The markings were maroon.

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and the Rainbooms were freaked out.

"What the hay!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"What happen to her arms!" Freddy yelled.

" I don't know, that's never happen before." Mechs said to him.

"It's gotta be from the Dazzlings magic that's causing this to happen." Goldie said to his family.

"How?" Foxy asked.

"When Chica was an animatronic she didn't have her hands, so when the Dazzlings machine zapped her and the rest of us, all the magic must of went into her arms to form and make her hands return. So any body parts we were missing was formed back with the Dazzlings magic. Like Bonnie's face." Goldie explained.

"That's makes sense." Bonnie said as he touched his face.

"So can I leave." Chica said as she got up from the hospital bed.

"Sure I'll go asked while you change back into your clothes." Mechs said as he and the others left.

"We'll be out here if you need us." Freddy said as he closed the door.

The Fazbear gang stopped right outside the room as The Rainbooms and Mechs went to go ask if Chica can leave.

"Wait if Chica has Mechs blood, does that mean she has the same abilities as him?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably she does." Goldie replied.

"Hey they said she can leave, is she almost done." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm done." Chica said as she walked out of the room.

**With the Dazzlings and Vincent**

After the Dazzlings and there gang, minus Vincent have gotten back to the restaurant after outrunning the Rainbooms and the others, once they got inside Vincent came in with his hands and knife covered in blood.

"So Vincent did you take care of one of the Fazbears?" Sienna asked as Vincent chuckled.

"You bet I did I've been wanting to do that to one of them for a very, very long time. It brings me back the old times." Vincent said as he grinned darkly, remembering the kids that he stabbed, murdered and stuffed into suits.

"Okay now that's done, we have to place in one last thing to the machine, but it needs all 4 of our magic." Sienna said as she looked at the machine.

Adagio then spoke. "But first we should let our gang see the, '_machines_' that we made in the back." She said, pointing to the back stage.

"Oh you mean the..." Sonata said before having her mouth covered by Aria.

"_Shh_, it's a surprise for them so keep your mouth shut, or else you'll be losing some teeth." Aria threaten, making Sonata stay quite.

"Good, now come on let's show them the machines now." Sienna said as they walked to there gang.

"Everybody go near the show stage now." Adagio ordered.

Everyone except Vincent and SpringTrap went to the show stage.

"You to Vincent, SpringTrap." Sienna ordered.

"Fine." He said in a dark voice.

"Why me. I was a good animatronic before all this happened." SpringTrap said to himself.

"Your all probably wondering why the curtains are closed." Adagio said as she stood near the edge of the stage with her sisters and Sienna.

"I really don't care." Vincent said.

"Shut up Vincent and listen." Sienna whispered harshly.

"We would like to show you all are new friends." Sonata said as she pulled the curtains open.

As soon as the curtains open Vincent and SpringTrap looked scared. Shadow Bonnie and Freddy didn't really get scared. But BB and BG fainted when they saw them, Frederick and Blu were terrified by the five animatronics appearances. They were all bigger then them when they were animatronics still.

The first animatronic seem to be completely damaged and had a vicious look. It had a set of sharp teeth and it's fingers end with sharp claws. While holding a small top hat. Many small heads with sharp teeth were filled on its chest. It's eyes were a dark gray nearly looking lifeless. It body looking like a bear.

The second animatronic seem to be also damaged. It also had a vicious look. It had a purple glow on its right eye. It's jaw is huge and filled with many sharp teeth. It's fingers also had ends with sharp claws. It's body looking like a bunny.

The third animatronic was what looked to be the most damage. It had one red yellowish glowing eye. While the other seem broken. It has three rows of sharp teeth. It's jaw wide open. It seem to have a cupcake on its shoulder which also had sharp teeth. It's fingers also had ends with sharp claws. It's claws on its feet were also sharp. It had the appearance of a chicken.

The fourth animatronic had seemed a little more damage. It's snout nearly as long as an alligators mouth. It's teeth were razer sharp. It had a snake like tongue. A sharp hook. It's eyes were blood red. It had the appearance of a fox.

The fifth animatronics seem less damage then the others. It's suit was grayish black. It had two rows of teeth in its mouth. It's eyes were black with white pupils glowing. It had a purple bow tie and top hat. It had two black buttons going towards its stomach which was replaced with a mouth that has teeth. It's appearance also a bear.

"We would like to introduce you to the **NIGHTMARE FAZBEARS!**" Sienna yelled happily as she grinned darkly.

The Nightmares all smiled darkly.


	12. The Final Battle

The Nightmares slowly got off the stage and headed towards the Toys.

"Hello there, I'm Nightmare Freddy but I assume you already knew that." He introduced himself in a demonic voice, that would have sent shivers down anyone's spine.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Frederick. This is Blu and the ones that fainted are BB and BG." He said as he pointed at each of his friends. He tried not show fear but his eye showed a different story.

"Oh, don't try to pretend your not afraid of us. We expect that from people we meet. We like it,the fear they show in there eyes the moment they see us." Nightmare Bonnie said in the same demonic voice. Mixed with Bonnie' s voice.

"Who are you?" Nightmare Chica asked SpringTrap, who looked like he was frozen in place.

"I-I-I'm SpringTrap." He said nervously. Her voice sound like two people talking. One was a soft demonic voice and the other sounded like her counterparts voice, Chica.

"This landlubber seems kinda afraid to be around us captain." Nightmare Foxy said as he smiles darkly at SpringTrap.

"Stop scaring him Foxy. We don't scare our friends." Nightmare Freddy said as he pulled Nightmare Foxy back.

"Ye love to ruin me fun captain." Nightmare Foxy said as he growled.

Shadow Bonnie and Freddy walked up to them and held out their hands. The Nightmares looked at them." Why don't they talk." Nightmare Freddy asked as he shook their hands.

"They just don't." Blu said.

While the Nightmares where talking with the toys. BB and BG wake up from there fainting and when they saw the Nightmares again they cling on to each other, but then they both let go immediately and blush.

"Aw don't be scared." Nightmare Chica said.

Both of them smiled nervously. BB was shaking like a leaf. BG on the other hand was becoming less afraid of Nightmare Chica' s appearance. She could tell Nightmare Chica was nice and caring in the inside. So what she did next shocked everyone even the other Nightmares. She ran up to her and hugged her. Nightmare Chica was caught off guard by the hugged but smiled and hugged her back.

"Well aren't you a brave little girl." Nightmare Chica said happily as she lifted up BG." Why aren't you afraid like your friends?"

"I don't know but you don't seem as mean or scary as the others." BG said.

The Nightmares where shock. Chica besides Foxy was the scariest of the group. If anyone else saw her they would immediately run away. But how can she say that she doesn't look as scary.

"Really?" Nightmare Chica asked.

"Maybe to some people you do but I can tell your kind and caring. Even if you look scary and an animatronic. Like people say, you could never judge a book by its cover." BG said as she smiled.

"T-Thank you. That's so nice of you." Nightmare Chica said happily as she hugged her even closer.

"I suppose I should introduce myself to you all." Fred Bear said in demonic cold voice.

"We don't even know who you are and we rebuilt you." Sienna said as she stood near Frederick.

"Yeah who are you?" Sonata asked.

"I'm Fred Bear, the very first animatronic ever built for Fred Bear's family diner." He said as introduced himself.

"But I thought Goldie and Freddy were the first." Sienna said.

"Well that's a lie. I was the very first animatronic to be built. At first I was the only mascot. Be then the diner was shut down for a couple of years. Then was reopen in 1985 but instead of me as the mascot. It was Goldie and Freddy. Goldie was the first to be turned on at the time. I was trying to have some fun with the night guard but of course he tried to stop me. We fought for a while until he managed to tackle me to the ground. Then everything went back." He explained.

He looked at around until he saw Vincent. Who started shaking madly when Fred Bear looked at him.

"Wait a minute." He said as he walked up to Vincent and smiled." You were the one I was trying to kill back then."

Vincent only backed away in fright. He tried to stay away from Fred Bear.

**"No Stay Away!"** He yelled

"Aww What's wrong Vincent? Don't you miss your worst Nightmare, FredBear?" He said as he smirked.

"What does he mean Vincent. You know him?" Sienna asked.

"Yes, I worked at Fred Bear's Family Diner when it reopen in 1985. He's the one that caused me to go insane. I didn't come back to work after that but after a couple of months I started having hallucinations. I would always see Fred Bear in my room or outside my house and always had nightmares about him trying to kill me. Sometimes I would think he was in the back of car, when ever I saw him through my window. After I finally went insane I came back to work in 87. By then they changed the name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and got new animatronics. I worked their for about a month. When I started killing. At first it was a co-worker but then I moved on to children. I started finding pleasure in killing but after I killed those kids and stuffed them inside Freddy and the gang, they weren't to happy about it and tricked me into putting on SpringTrap's suit. Which lead me to my death." Vincent said as he looked at Fred Bear in fright.

"So you died either way." Fred Bear laughed.

"One question why did you kill the night guards?" Sonata asked.

"I do it for sport." Fred Bear said as he smiled.

"Well Vincent your going to have to suck it up because he's part of the team and your going to all be working with each other." Adagio said.

"Hey Adagio we should have the Nightmares go out and prove their ready to kill anytime we need them to." Aria said.

"Your right we should." Adagio said as she turned around to face Sienna." How about it Sienna."

"We'll take them out in a bit but first we have to make the shadows versions. Frederick go get the machine." Sienna ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he went to get the machine.

"So who should we make shadow versions of first." Sonata said.

"Maybe the Rainbooms." Aria said.

"That's perfect." Sienna said as Frederick came with the machine.

All four Sirens started singing as their magic when into the machine. As the magic went in black smoke came out of it and started forming into 7 body's. Slowly their appearances started to form up. Each looking exactly like the Rainbooms. Instead of having their usual colours. They were all black and gray. The thing they all have in common is their red eyes. They looked at the Dazzlings." _Masters_. They all said as they bowed.

"This works perfectly. Aria, you and Sonata stay here and make shadow versions of the students of CHS while Sienna and I go take The Nightmares for a little test." Adagio said as she headed towards the front with the Nightmares and Sienna behind.

"Sure whatever. What about Vincent,SpringTrap and the Toys." Aria said.

"Their staying here with you." Sienna said as they left.

"Great just great. I can't believe I have to stay with you." Aria said.

"Oh shut up and deal with it." Sonata said.

"**Both of you shut up**!" Vincent yelled from the stage as he was laying down.

**Outside**

"If you see anyone tell us." Adagio said as they were hidden in the ally.

They all looked around to if anyone would come by. They waited for what seemed like hours until Nightmare Foxy spotted a man coming by.

"Captains look, this landlubber is invading our territory." Nightmare Foxy said as he pointed at the man walked down their way.

"Alright guys here's your chance now go." Sienna said.

The Nightmares all went down separate ways.

The man walked down the ally when he started hearing someone singing, which made him started walking a little faster and headed down an ally way that had in 4 intersections, he tried to go down the first one but Nightmare Bonnie appears from the shadows, He then tried to go to the 2nd one but Nightmare Foxy ran up to him from the dark and started growling at him. He attempt to go to the third but Nightmare Freddy jumped from the roof and landed in front of him, He slowly started backing away and quickly turned around to try and leave but it was blocked by Nightmare Chica. He was trap, he tried backing up to a wall but then he accidentally hits something. He heard a growl behind him. He slowly turns around sees Nightmare Fred Bear. Fred Bear slash the man with his claws as the man screams in pain. The man was then was being torn apart by the Nightmares. Adagio and Sienna slowly walking up singing.

**[Sienna]**

**Bonnie will tear you apart**

**Puppet's opening it's mouth**

**Foxy's baring his sharp teeth,**

**Freddy will make it hard to breath**

**Chica's roaring with laughter**

**Your own soul is what they chase after**

**So why won't you just give up?**

**You'll fall asleep and won't wake up!**

**[Adagio]**

**The music box is silently creaking,**

**Thin thread of life is near a split**

**If you are thinking we are merely playing,**

**Then let's fool around for a bit!**

**Your blood's curdling and heart skips a beat**

**The nightmare awaits in the shadows**

**And I could swear I just heard a shriek**

**Is there something I don't know?**

**[Sienna]**

**Bonnie will tear you apart.**

**Puppet's opening it's mouth**

**Foxy's baring his sharp teeth,**

**Freddy will make it hard to breath.**

**Chica's roaring with laughter**

**Your own soul is what they chase after**

**So why won't you just give up?**

**You'll fall asleep and won't wake up!**

**These little things can handle the scoffing**

**But what they can't handle are you**

**Poor people watch as they can do nothing**

**And children don't know what to do**

**[Adagio]**

**Cameras show you it's nearly the end**

**Leave remaining hope for salvation.**

**Your screams and struggles will not suspend**

**The torment and pain are the only redemption**

**[Sienna]**

**Evil craves defeat and chaos**

**You not staying home was fatal.**

**Mangle, come, enjoy the party**

**This one sure does look real hearty**

**Carelessness left you in vain**

**Walls all sprinkled with blood stains**

**So why won't you just give up?**

**You'll fall asleep and won't wake up!**

**[Adagio]**

**Your blood's curdling and heart skips a beat**

**The nightmare awaits in the shadows**

**And I could swear I just heard a shriek**

**Is there something I don't know?**

**Cameras show you it's nearly the end**

**Leave remaining hope for salvation.**

**Your screams and struggles will not suspend**

**The torment and pain are the only redemption**

**[Sienna]**

**Bonnie will tear you apart.**

**Puppet's opening it's mouth**

**Foxy's baring his sharp teeth,**

**Freddy will make it hard to breath.**

**Chica's roaring with laughter**

**Your own soul is what they chase after**

**So why won't you just give up?**

**You'll fall asleep and won't wake up!**

After the Nightmares decapitate the man. None of them notice the city cam attached to the light. They headed back to the shut down pizzeria

**With the Toys**

"Hey Frederick do you ever wonder why the Adagio doesn't like being called Marionette? I mean Marionette is her real name…right?" BB asked.

"You know she's like that but now that you mention it. She has been acting different since the grand reopening. First she's quiet,shy and kind. Three days later she's bossy and demanding." Frederick said.

"Aria and Sonata are like that too. They hate it when I called them Toy Chica and Mangle." Blu said." Toy Chica use to love hanging out with me. Now when I even try she gets upset."

"Mangle was so sweet and kind despite being taken apart. But at the same day she hated it." BB said.

"She would always talk to me but…she just stopped." Frederick said sadly.

"They all changed." Blu said.

"Maybe we should talk to them about it." BB said.

"Maybe it's nothing after all our master would never lie to us." Frederick said as his eyes turn green briefly.

"Is something wrong with you Frederick. Your eyes turn green for a second." BG said.

"No why, it's just we shouldn't be doubting our master." Frederick said as he left.

"That was weird." Blu said as he looked suspiciously at Frederick.

**With Sienna,Adagio and The Nightmares**

When they had gotten back they found dozens of shadow versions of the students from CHS in the pizzeria.

"Wow I didn't think those two would last this long with each other. They would usually fight." Adagio said as she looked around.

"Yeah… Adagio don't you think taking over Equestria is nearly impossible to do. After all they have Celestia,Luna,Cadence and the royal guards to protect them from us. We may have a shadow army but Princess Luna can easily defeat them. After all she is the princess of the night." Sienna said.

"I thought we had discuss this already." Adagio said angrily.

"We did but Equestria has magic. So they will be able to defend themselves. In this world they don't have magic. We just have to get rid of the Rainbooms and there problem solve no more magic. We'll be able to take over this world." Sienna explained.

"I don't know… last time we try to do that, we ended up dead. Now look at us." Adagio said as she motioned to herself.

"I know but you three are not alone. You have the Toys, the Nightmares, SpringTrap,Vincent, the Shadows and me to help you with this take over." Sienna said.

"I guess…your right." Adagio said." **Aria! Sonata! Get over here!" **

Aria and Sonata both came as soon as they heard their name being called.

"Yeah." Sonata said

"I need you to tell the others that we are no longer taking over Equestria. Instead we are taking over this world." Adagio said to them.

"Oh…well alright then." Sonata said as she left.

"Why?" Aria said.

**"Just Go!"** Adagio yelled.

Aria walked away as she glared at her.

"By the way did you always look like that." Sienna asked.

"No this isn't my normal skin or hair color. I possessed one of the animatronics. I think it was the Marionette. Aria possessed Toy Chica and Sonata possessed Mangle. I think that's one reason why the other toys serve me because they think I'm the Marionette. I put a spell on them so they wouldn't ask any questions about my commands I give them." Adagio said.

"Aren't you afraid that they're going to find out." Sienna said.

"Please, those idiots won't ever fine out." Adagio said as she walked away. Both of then were unaware that the Toys were listening to their whole conversation.

The toys went to the office where thankfully no one was at. They all were furious.

"I knew it. I knew she wasn't the Marionette." Blu said angrily.

"They've been lying to us all this time." BB said.

Frederick eyes glowed green." I don't think that matters does it."

"What has gotten into you-" Blu was cut off as his eyes glowed bright green but he shook his head rapidly. The glow went away." Why does that keep happening to me."

"Remember she said she put a spell on us. That's must be why our heads hurt when we question her about anything." BB said.

"Yeah but what happen to their regular body's?" Blu asked as he slapped Frederick.

"**Ow! Why Did You Do That!**" Frederick yelled angrily.

"Your eyes were green." Blu said.

"Hello?" BB said.

"Oh sorry, well I don't know . If they died then their body's might still be here." Blu said.

"Let's try and fine them then. So we can free our friends. Let's try looking in the parts and service room and the secret room SpringTrap was in." Frederick said as he walked down the hall way to the parts and service room. BB,BG and Blu following close behind.

They looked in the parts and service room. They looked near the boxes but found nothing. They kept on looking for a good hour until they stopped. They headed to the secret room and started moving boxes around. They found parts of Freddy and the band. Even some of their parts from when they were animatronics. When finally they found the dead bodies of the Dazzlings. Frederick and the gang all froze.

Their eyes glowed green as flashbacks of their lives came back when the pizzeria first opened. Their first encounter of Freddy and the gang. Spending time with Toy Chica and Mangle. Marionette giving them gifts. All the good memories they had as a family. Even going after the night guard.

Their eyes all glowed brightly but the green glow turned red and then the magic burst their from their eyes. Making their eyes back to normal. The spell the Dazzlings put on them had been broken. Frederick slowly started to sit on the floor.

"I…I remember everything. Our real Toy Chica,Mangle and Marionette." Frederick said in shock.

"I even remember what Toy Chica and I used to talk about. We would always talk about why the parents would come in and ignore their kids. But later that day I was going to ask her to be my…girlfriend." Blu said sadly.

"That's so cute." BG said.

"I remember that mangle would always come by to play with me but after the Dazzlings possessed them. She stopped." BB said sadly, remembering the great memories he had of Mangle.

Frederick got up and looked at the bodies in the suits. BB looked at them in complete disgust.

"Wow I can't believe that the Dazzlings bodies didn't fade away…but they just left them here. They didn't even bother to get rid of the bodies." Frederick said in disgust.

"The pizzeria does hold a lot of dark secret" Blu said.

"Frederick what if the Dazzlings find out that the spell they put on us is broken." BG said.

"They would try to put a spell on us again." Blu said as he had a panic look.

"Don't worry. Just pretend your still under their spell. I'll find a way for Adagio to let us stay behind." Frederick said as he started to move the bodies towards the door. He put boxes around them so nobody knows what they're up to.

**With The Dazzlings**

"Do we have everything ready?" Adagio asked.

"Oh my God. For the fifth time…yes, we have everything ready." Aria said in annoyance.

"I'm just trying to make sure that nothing goes wrong." Adagio said as she slapped the back of Aria's head.

"When are we going to leave?" Sonata asked.

"In a bit. We just have to wait for Sienna and the other to get here. Where is Frederick and the Toys?" Adagio asked. Looking impatient.

"We're right here master." Frederick said as he and the toys walked up to her looking slightly angry. They didn't want to call her master but if they didn't she would know something's wrong.

"Good. I was going to send Sonata to go and find you all." Adagio said as she pointed at Sonata.

"Where were you guys anyways?" Aria asked.

"We were making sure everything is ready for when we attack town hall." Frederick lied flawlessly.

"At least someone is trying to make sure everything is in place." Aria said.

"Um…masters is it all right if we stay behind?" Frederick asked.

"Why?" Sonata asked as she looked at them suspiciously.

"To make sure everything is locked and hidden away. Like the machines that turned us human and the one that makes the shadow versions. We wouldn't want anybody to steal or find it." Blu said looking slightly nervous.

"Vary well then but I expect to see you there when we start attacking." Adagio said.

"Yes master." Frederick said as he and the Toys walked away.

"Adagio we're ready to go." Sienna said. SpringTrap,Vincent,the shadows, and the Nightmares following close behind her.

"Finally!" Sonata said excitedly.

"About time." Aria said angrily.

"Alright let's go." Adagio said as they headed towards Town Hall.

**With Freddy and the Gang**

Right after they left. They headed towards Mechs house to check on the Crusaders.

When they arrived. Applejack was the first to open the door and immediately got tackled into a hug.

"Applejack!" Applebloom yelled happily.

"Whoa there Applebloom. You sure are excited to see us." Applejack said as she got up.

"Kid these days." Goldie said to himself.

"Rainbow Dash/Rarity!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell yelled as they hugged their sisters.

"Hey where's Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Over here." Spike said from the couch.

"Spike!" Twilight said happily as she went over to hug him.

"Next time please take me with you. These girls are harder to control then Fluttershy' s animals." Spike said in exhaustively.

"Sure thing Spike." Twilight said as she grabbed him and walked towards the others.

"So um…do you girls want to check on Principle Celestia and Vice principal Luna?" Mechs asked.

"Sure." Rainbow Dash said.

"Great I need to talk to her about something anyway." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Let's go. Oh and you can take your sisters with." Mechs said as he opened the door.

"Yes!" The Crusaders yelled happily as they ran out the door.

**At CHS**

When they went in the saw officer Wild Strike,Cleo and Principal Celestia. Cleo looked devastated.

"Officer Wild Strike what happen?" Mechs asked.

"It's...Something that's to gruesome to say. Mechs, you and your friends are going to have to go into the auditorium room where everyone else is at, and when I mean everyone I mean the students, Teachers and you guys." Wild Strikes said as he walked in with Cleo.

As the Fazbear's where first to walk in the Principle and Vice Principle saw a difference to Chica's arms and look at Mechs and the others for a answer.

"She was dying of blood loss from a stab wound and I donated my blood to save her which did something to her arms." Mechs said in the fastest way as he and the others walked in.

As they were walking Mechs spoke. "Cleo, why are you here?" She responded with a growl in anger.

"She doesn't want to talk right now, it's best to wait until we there with everyone else." Wild Strikes said as they made it to the auditorium.

Once they opened the doors they saw absolutely everyone in the room, who were glad to see them again. They were greeted by Flash Sentry, Maud Pie, Bulk, Granny Smith, Big Mac and many others they knew.

"It's good to see you guys." Twilight said as she hugged Flash Sentry.

"We we're all so worried." Granny Smith said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"Alright everyone please take your seats." Celestia said.

"Officer Wild Strike is going to inform on what has been happening in town lately. Sadly is has to do with the Dazzlings." Luna said.

"Oh my god." Freddy said to Bonnie.

"Student, teachers and staff what your about to see is very gruesome. If you feel uncomfortable watching please leave the auditorium now." Wild Strike said as he played the video." This was caught on one of the city cameras. A man being killed by 5 animatronics."

They all watched the video, they were shocked and terrified of seeing a gruesome death from the animatronics, nobody notice that Goldie got up from his seat. He slowly walked up to the stage of the auditorium. He looked closely at the grayish black animatronic. His eyes widen in shock and somewhat…fear. He knew one of the animatronics. That animatronic was Fred Bear.

"No…he can't be alive. I took him apart." Goldie said in disbelief.

Freddy noticed that his brother wasn't next to him. Instead he saw him near the stage looking at the video closer. He got up and was surprised to see his brother looking at the video in disbelief and fear.

"Brother are you alright?" Freddy asked worriedly.

"That animatronic I know him." Goldie said as he pointed at the grayish black animatronic.

"You do? From where?" Freddy asked.

"What are you both talking about?" Chica asked as she,Bonnie and Foxy walked up to them.

"Goldie here says he knows one of the animatronics." Freddy replied.

"What! You know those monsters." Rainbow Dash yelled angrily as she walked up to Goldie.

The rest of the students started yelling in anger.

**"They're Trying To Kill Us All!**" Cleo yelled.

As the students yelled threats to the Fazbear gang. Mechs and Wild Strike tried to calm them down but failed to. Goldie walks up to Celestia and grabs the microphone out of her hands. He turned up the volume of the microphone and shouted," **Everybody Shut Up!**", angrily.

The students quickly quiet down in fear. The teachers surprised that they listened.

"I only know one of them from a long time ago. The others I don't know. All I know by the looks of it that they were made from our spare parts." Goldie said as calmly as possible.

"Where exactly do you know him from?" Rarity asked.

"And why does he look like that?" Spike asked.

Goldie turned to his family." Freddy, I lied when I said that you and I were the first animatronics ever built."

"What." Freddy said as he looked at him in shock.

"It's time I told you the truth on how all this started." He said as he turned around to face the students,teachers and staff." All of you."

"What do ye mean lad?" Foxy asked.

"No more secrets. I'm going to tell them everything. Including Vincent." Goldie said.

"**What! No!**" Freddy and the gang yelled.

Goldie glared at them which made them silent."The animatronic I was telling you about is Fred Bear. He was the very first animatronic to be built. At first he was the only mascot for Fred Bear's Family Diner. But then the diner was shut down for a couple of years. Then was reopen in 1985 but instead of him as the mascot. It was Freddy and I. I was the first to be turned on at the time. At night is when I saw Fred Bear trying to kill the night guard. I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. We fought for a while until I managed to tackle him to the ground. I had to take him apart in order to keep everyone safe from him. But I was so busy focusing on hiding Fred Bear's parts. I didn't even try to help the night guard. His name was Vincent. He slowly started turning insane. He wouldn't come back to work after what happen but after a couple of months I heard he started having hallucinations. He finally came back to work in 87. By then they changed the name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and got Bonnie,Chica and Foxy. Then I was out of order and they left me to rot in backstage. Vincent worked there for about a month. That's when he finally lost his sanity. Then he started killing. At first it was a co-worker. But soon moved on to children. He started finding pleasure in killing but after he killed those kids and stuffed them inside us, the children weren't so happy. So they took over our body's at night and the next think we know he disappeared. A horrible incident after another which finally led to the bite of 87. All these horrible things could have been avoided if I had just helped Vincent. " Goldie finished as he looked down in shame.

"There wasn't anything you could do about it. It's not your fault." Freddy said as he hugged his brother.

Every student felt horrible. Here they were blaming the Fazbear family for what was happening in the town. Yet it wasn't their fault. They didn't have a choice. Everything they had just learned made them feel pity for the family.

Goldie laughed to himself as he looked at Celestia and Luna." I remember you both when you were little. You came to the Diner for your birthday. When it was just Freddy and I. It was Celestia' s 5th Birthday. Remember?"

Celestia and Luna looked at each other surprised." Yes, I remember. Luna was playing with you the entire time while I was with Freddy. That was one of the most happiest memory I ever had with my sister." Celestia said as she hugged Luna.

Mechs phone started ringing and quickly walked out of the auditorium.

"Wonder what that was about." Chica said.

"Goldie what should we do if we run into Vincent?" Bonnie asked.

"Do not approach." He said.

"Guys the Dazzlings have been spotted going to Town Hall." Mechs said as he walked in with a worried look.

Freddy turned towards the students." Please we need everyone to help us stop the Dazzlings and their gang from taking over, if we all work together then will have a chance to stop them." He said desperately.

"I'll join you." Cleo said as she walked up to them.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because the person they killed was my ex-husband." Cleo said in anger.

"Oh, well…anyone else?" Freddy asked.

"Ill go." Flash Sentry said.

"Me too." Derpy said.

Half of the students had agree to help them but some were hesitant to want to help.

"If you don't help you'll be held back in School." Celestia said. Which made the other students want to help.

"Alright, Mechs where did you say they were headed?" Chica asked.

Before Mechs could reply the other double doors open up, revealing Frederick.

Freddy's eye turn black and white. "**You Again!**" Freddy yelled as he ran at Frederick ready to fight him, but was stopped by BG.

"**Freddy Wait**!" BG said as Freddy's eyes turn back and stopped as Bonnie Chica and Foxy ran and stood by him.

Freddy looks down at the kid, not knowing who she really is. "I don't know how you know my name kid but get out of the way."

"No, listen to her. Where not here to fight you guys, where here to help." BB said as he walked next to BG.

"Help? You guys attacked our friends in the Lunchroom not too long ago and your friend right there nearly kill Rainbow Dash." Chica said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Everyone locked eyes on Frederick who spoke. "Okay look I know we tried to kill you guys but we didn't mean too."

"Say what now?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"I mean me, Blu, BB and BG were under the Dazzlings spell when they first arrived at the restaurant." Frederick said.

"Before we were under there spell we were going to introduce ourselves to you five and fix you, but we never got that chance because of them and we kinda got distracted by the night guard." BB said as he looked upset.

"We manage to brake out of their spell and remember everything, including our three friends that the Dazzlings took over." Blu said as he open the doors, carrying a closed box.

"But how did ye four brake out of it?" Foxy asked.

Frederick and Blu open up the box with the three Dazzlings un-roting bodies inside it.

Everyone looked in disgust and horror. Freddy jaw dropped. Bonnie looked like he was going to puke. Foxy and Chica both looked at the Dazzlings bodies in disgust. Goldie didn't look affective by it.

"The moment we looked at there bodies. Everything just stopped. Our eyes turned green and then poof! We're free." BG said.

"We'd love to hear the rest of your story but we have to go stop the Dazzlings." Rainbow Dash said as she pushed everyone out of the auditorium with the students following behind. Goldie and Freddy pushing the box that had the Dazzlings bodies out. As much as they don't want to take the bodies with.

**Town Hall**

When they all got they saw the Dazzlings, Shadows Bonnie and Freddy and the Nightmares waiting for them in front of the building. They knew what was going to happen.

"Took you long enough to get here." Adagio said walked in front of her gang.

"Adagio, give us the mayor now and we might just go easy on you." Mechs said.

"Who are you to order me around. I don't take any commands from the likes of you." Adagio said as she glared at him.

"Adagio look the Toys." Aria said as she pointed at them.

"What are you doing? Attack them you fools!" Adagio yelled.

"Not in a million years. We don't take orders from you." Frederick said as he glared daggers at the Dazzlings.

"What!" Adagio yelled angrily.

"You lied to us. You wiped our memories of our real friends that you possessed." Blu said coldly.

"You broke free. But how? That spell should have been permanent." Adagio said,looking like she could brake anyone's neck.

"Guess the spell wasn't strong enough." BB said.

"**Back Stabbing Little Traitors!"** Adagio yelled rage.

"Just give us the mayor." Mechs said.

"Sorry but she's a little busy with our friends at the moment." Sonata said as she grinned. She looked around until she saw Chica." I thought Vincent said he took care of her."

"When I get my hands on him I'm going to make him wish he was never born." Adagio whispered to herself.

"Give up Adagio. Your out numbered." Twilight said.

"Are we now." She said as she whistled.

The Shadow versions slowly came out of the buildings. All of them standing near the Dazzlings.

"You just had to jinx it." Applejack said.

Adagio looked at the shadow versions." Have fun."

The shadow version then charged. The Rainbooms,Fazbear gang, and student did to. All the students were fighting their own shadow versions. While Freddy and the gang fought the Nightmare and the Toys fought Shadow Bonnie and Freddy. Even Cleo had her own shadow version.

Snips and Snails ran towards there Shadow Dopplers and started throwing punches, only for there throws to be blocked and dodged by there Dopplers. "Uh It's no use there blocking our attacks!" Snails said. "Not really." "Uh what do you mean?" "Just follow my lead!" "Uh okay." As they were still throwing punches at there Dopplers Snips saw a opening and shouted. "Snails South!" "Got it!" They both reeled there left legs back and then kicked there Dopplers in the round-tables making them fall to the ground giving Snips and Snails the opportunity to beat the snot out of there Dopplers. When they were done their shadow versions bodies faded away and turned into magic and went straight to the Dazzlings.

Bulk let out a loud yell as he and his Doppler charged at each other knocking them both back, Bulk shouted at his Doppler as he punched him. "**YOUR GOING DOWN!**" Shadow Bulk punched Bulk back. "**NO! YOUR GOING DOWN!**" Bulk tackled Shadow Bulk and started punching his face into the ground. Shadow Bulk' s body also fading away.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon backed away from a attack from there Shadows. "You know that tiara on you is so five minutes ago." Diamond Tiara said to Shadow Diamond who was taken back by her complement. "Well at least I'm not ugly face like you" Diamond had steam leaving her ears and let out a battle cry charging at Shadow Diamond punching her hard into the diaphragm knocking the air out of her. Silver Spoon and Shadow Spoon ran at each other and punched each other in the face knocking off there glasses. "My Glasses!" They both said feeling the ground for there glasses, when they found them they put them on. "Hey wait, these aren't mine!" They both said as they gave each others there glasses back. "Thank you." Shadow Spoon said. "Welcome!" Silver Spoon shouted as she kicked Shadow Spoon in the face.

Flash Sentry ducked from a punch of Shadow Sentry and picked up a nearby pipe and whacked his Doppler with it, knocking him to the ground, Shadow Flash got back up and grabbed the pipe Flash Sentry had and hit him with it. "You really think you could fight me Sentry, well you can't, me and the other Shadows are stronger then all of you. And do you really think you have a chance with that Freak Twilight Sparkle?" Flash Sentry had anger building up inside him and landed a hard punch into Shadow Flashes eye. "**Nobody calls Hers That! Twilight Is One Of The Only People I Know Who Has A Good Heart Unlike You And Every Other Shadow Around Here!**" Flash then road-house kicked Shadow Flash into the side.

"You got a lot of nerves to go against me." Shadow Babs said to Babs Seed, as she and Babs Seed went to fighting position. "Really? Same here then." Babs Seed replied as she ran at Shadow Babs and sucker punched her in the face. Shadow Babs got a hold of Babs Seeds arm throwing her to the ground, Babs Seed gets back up and grabs Shadow Babs head and knees her into her bottom jaw.

Derpy and Shadow Derpy were just smacking each other vice versa until Shadow Derpy kicked Derpy's leg making her fall on the ground, Derpy acted quickly and spoke. "Hey Look A Muffin Stand!" Shadow Derpy Turned looking the stand. "Muffin Stand, Where?!" When she was off guard Derpy got back up holding a stick and then hit Shadow Derpy with it knocking her into the dirt.

"Eeyup!" "Eeyup!" Big Mac and Shadow Mac stood in fighting position walking in a circle, they ran and started punching each-other fist-to-fist, then Big Mac punched Shadow Mac in the face and then rammed him into a brick wall, making Shadow Mac go into a daze, until Big Mac grabbed Shadow Mac's head and then bashed it into the road.

Octavia and Shadow Octavia were fighting until a beep came off of there watches. "Tea break?" Octavia asked Shadow Octavia. "Indeed." Octavia and Shadow Octavia sat down to the closest table drinking tea. "This is quite...Ironic right?" "Quite Ironic." They sat there for at least 5 minutes until the beeping went off. "Brakes over." "Inde...AHH!" Shadow Octavia was cut off from hot tea splashing her face, as Octavia kicked her away.

Vinyl and Shadow Vinyl were listening to music in there headphones as they were fighting, Vinyl and her Doppler punched each-other in the face knocking off there headphones, they both grew mad at each-other taking out spare headphones and putting them on, Vinyl stomped on her Dopplers foot making her jump back and hold onto her foot, Vinyl then kicked her away and then head-bunts Shadow Vinyl making her hit the ground.

Cleo was struggling with her shadow version. After throwing a few punches. Shadow Cleo punched her in the gut and kicked her away." Look at you. Your so pathetic. You lost your husband and daughter because you were too cold hearted to even pay attention to them. Your daughter was taken away from because you and your ex husband couldn't take care of her. You know what? I'm glad that little brat that you call a daughter was taken away, She was a mistake anyway." Shadow Cleo said as she giggled. After Cleo heard Shadow Cleo said that about her daughter she filled up with massive anger and ran full speed at Shadow Cleo, Shadow Cleo was about to dodge but it was to late as a powerful kick hit her abdomen knocking her back, Cleo then grabbed Shadow Cleo's collar and punched her into the center of her face braking her nose, Shadow Cleo threw a punch only for Cleo to dodge it, she then throws a left kick as Cleo caught a hold of it and then karate chopped her in the throat stunning Shadow Cleo and then kicks her to the ground." Never talk about my daughter like that ever again." She tells her in a low, icy voice as her shadow version faded away.

Goldie looked around to try and find Fred Bear until he saw him going down the ally. Goldie knew he wanted to fight him without anyone interrupting them. He walked down the ally that Fred Bear went to, showing Fred Bear that he accepted his fate.

"Nice to see you old friend. Did you miss me, Goldie? I missed you. It's been weird having my body back since I've been taken apart for so long, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't take innocent animatronics apart for no reason." Fred Bear said as he stayed hidden from the shadows.

"Innocent? You are anything but innocent." Goldie said as he looked around trying to find the bear.

"I was just having some fun but you decided to ruin it for me." He said.

"Your way of having fun is murdering innocent people." Goldie said angrily.

"Vincent wasn't. Look at him now." Fred Bear said as he got closer to Goldie.

"You caused him to be like that if it wasn't for you none of this world have ever happened." Goldie said coldly.

"What exactly are you going to do about it. I'm a animatronic, and your a human." Fred Bear said.

Fred Bear appeared behind Goldie punching him in the face. Goldie got back up slowly. Fred Bear laughed."You little fool! You think you could defeat me?"

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't have my ability to teleport." Goldie said as he disappeared.

"Smart enough not use it in public." Fred Bear said as he turned around to find Goldie standing behind him.

"You don't deserve to be activated. The moment a monster like you is turned on. You kill. I know what your planning. After the Dazzlings take over your going to take the pizzeria and turn it into nothing but a death zone." Goldie said.

"I lost everything because of you and your family. I couldn't perform anymore. Couldn't see any children. What was the point of killing me when you killed night guards yourself." Fred Bear said as he glared at him.

"We were forced to because of you. You have no reason to be activated!" Goldie yelled.

"You took everything from me. It's only fair I do the same." Fred Bear said as he got in a fighting stance.

"I don't care about what you lost. As of right now. I'm going to end you." Goldie said as he also went into a stance.

Fred Bear tried to grab Goldie but he vanishes out of sight as Fred Bear looked around for him only to get uppercutted and then punched in the side of the face which makes his head spin 360 until he grabbed his head to stop spinning, before Goldie vanishes again Fred Bear grabs him by the neck and chokes him, causing a bit of blood to leave his mouth before Fred Bear threw him to the ground, Goldie instantly gets back up and sees Fred Bears fists hurling towards his face but he stops Fred Bear's arm and bends it a different direction braking the joint, in a instant to Goldie's surprise Fred Bears arm quickly repaired itself. "I forgot to mention too Goldie that me and the other Nightmares can repair our own bodies thanks to the Dazzles magic." Fred Bear said before grabbing Goldie giving him a bear hug, crushing Goldie's body until Fred Bear was hit in the head by a rock, he and Goldie looks down the ally and see Cleo at the end, smirking while holding a few more rocks.

As everyone from CHS was battling their shadow copies the Rainbooms and their shadow versions were going at each other.

Shadow-Rainbow throws a punch at Rainbow Dash who blocks the attack and hit her shadow-self in the face and lands a kick that Shadow-Rainbow blocks, she then uppercuts Rainbow Dash up to the air but she manages to land on her feet and land a head-bunt on her shadow versions forehead making her stumble a bit before regaining her sight, only to get punched in the face again, sending her to the ground.

Twilight lands a kick on Shadow-Twilight who easily blocks Twilights attack and punches her away, Shadow-Twilight then walk towards Twilight who was getting up and kicks her side making her roll away in pain, Twilight looks up and sees her Shadow Version holding a steel pipe ready to finish her off, when the Shadow-Twilight swung the pipe Twilight closed her eyes waiting for the hit, but it never came, she heard what sounds like struggling and the a punch, she opens her eyes and to her surprise she sees Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer led a hand to her and helped her up.

"Where's your shadow version?" Twilight asked.

"Mechs took care of mine and it turned to magic." Sunset Shimmer replied." Come on let's help the others out."

Fluttershy and Shadow-Fluttershy where staring at each ready to fight, they both slowly throw a punch at each other but ended up yelping as if it hurt them, next they tried to kick which makes both them scream and run away from each other, but Fluttershy ceased running as she heard a metal sound, she turns to see her own Shadow Version collided with a stop sign pole and fall to the ground out-cold. "Yay!" Fluttershy cheered as she surprisingly beat her Shadow-self.

"My, My darling I know that your a exact version of me but I can't have you or your friends take over our world!" Rarity said as she began kicking Shadow-Rarity who was able to block every kick Rarity threw and kick swiped her away into a pile of mud. "Oh my, looks like your not the exact version of me you pig." Shadow-Rarity said as she was bit on the leg by Spike. "And take your pathetic dog with you!" Shadow-Rarity yelled as she pick up Spike and threw him at Rarity which made her mad as her favorite friend, Spike was thrown like a piece of garbage, she got out of the mud and put Spike on the grass. **"NO ONE CALLS SPIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!**" Rarity yelled as she furiously got all the mud off her, run towards her Shadow-self and start landing multiple karate chops on her Shadow Version until she was knocked out. "Spike are you okay?" Rarity asked as she ran towards him. "Yeah I am." Spike said as he was hugged by Rarity. "I promise you that I will not let anyone treat you like that ever again."

Applejack kicked away Shadow-Applejack and ran at her to throw a punch, but it was blocked by Shadow-Sunset as she threw Applejack away as Sunset Shimmer came in and punch her Shadow Versions in the face and uppercut Shadow-Applejack, she went back and helped up Applejack. "Thanks Sunset Shimmer I needed help." Applejack said to Sunset Shimmer. "No problem AJ." She said. Applejack and Sunset Shimmer walked up to Shadow-Applejack and started beating the heck out of her.

Pinkie Pie was jumping around as Shadow-Pinkie kept launching her Anti-Party Cannon that shoots out spikes and thorns instead of confetti and streamers. "Hold still so I can blast you!" Shadow-Pinkie said as she launch her cannon again. "Okie-Dokie." Pinkie Pie said as she stood in one spot as her Shadow Version blasted her with the cannon, when the smoke cleared the Shadow-Pinkie looked in surprise that Pinkie Pie was unharmed by her cannon, she then blasted it multiple times as Pinkie Pie did pose every time the cannon went off. "My Anti-Party Cannon must be busted?" Shadow-Pinkie pointed the cannon towards herself and blasted it, when the smoke cleared Pinkie Pie saw her Shadow-self covered in spikes and thorns before she collapsed on the ground.

Mechs was helping some of the students to defeat their shadow versions that he notice that the Fazbear family were having trouble with the_ Nightmares." If I can change their wiring then maybe I could make them help us defeat The Dazzlings."_ He thought to himself.

"Chica go help the other I got it from here." He told her. She looked back and nodded as she ran off to help others.

Mechs dodges a punch from Nightmare Chica who was filled with joy to kill Mechs as she knows that her human-self likes him, Mech saw her mouth open up ready to take a bite of him, but he was able to keep her jaw open but not for long, he looked inside her mouth and sees a circuit panel on the top back of her head, Mechs then used his metallic arm to hold her mouth open as he began rewiring Nightmare Chica as she notice it. "Wh...Wha...What are yo...You doooiiinnnggg...?!" She said before shutting off, as Mechs got out of her mouth, her cupcake pounced off her shoulder and began chomping up Mechs shoulder causing cyan blood to squirt out of his neck, Mechs got the upper hand and began rewiring the cupcake as it fell to the ground, after a while Nightmare Chica and her Cupcake turned back on, but instead of her eye being a yellowish-red and the other being off they were both purple and on, as the Cupcakes eyes were blue as the sky, Nightmare Chica picked up the Cupcake and giggled. "Thank you Mechs, I feel like my old-self again, I can see better and talk better as well and I don't feel like scaring or killing anymore." After that the three of them turned to the others and see Freddy being beat up by Nightmare Freddy. "Listen Nightmare Chica we need to rewire your friends, if we do that then they can help us stop The Dazzlings." Mechs said as Nightmare Chica nodded including the Cupcake. "Well what are we waiting for, come on!" Nightmare Chica said as she, her Cupcake and Mechs ran to help the Fazbears and Nightmare Fazbears.

Freddy was able to jump back, dodging from Nightmare Freddy's kick as he ran forward and hit him in the face. "That's It! I had enough of your dodging, brothers it's time to attack!" Nightmare Freddy said which confused Freddy. "Brothers? Wait those things on your body are..." "My Brothers, now as I said before attack!" Just then the 3 Mini-Freddy's left his body and pounced on Freddy who was trying his best to get them off, as Nightmare Freddy was laughing he tackled to the ground by Nightmare Chica. "What the h...he...hell are you are doing Nightmare Ch...Chi...Chica?!" He said as Mechs began rewiring him. "We're saving you." Mechs said as Nightmare Freddy hit the ground, Mechs ran towards Freddy and rewired each of the Mini-Freddy's which fell to the ground as Freddy stood still with cuts teeth marks almost all over his body. "Thanks Mechs, I needed that." Freddy said as the Mini-Freddy's and Nightmare Freddy's got back up with blue glowing eyes. "Aw my head, what happened?" Nightmare Freddy said as the Mini-Freddys shrug. "We fixed you guys, now come on Nightmare Foxy is hurting Foxy really bad with all that aggression." Mechs said as Freddy, the 2 Nightmares, Cupcake and Mini's followed.

Mechs knew that Nightmare Foxy would be hard. He was the most aggressive of the group.

Foxy was trying his best to at least land a hit on Nightmare Foxy but every time he tries Nightmare Foxy will only dash and slash him with his very sharp hook. "Arg Matey what's wrong, Ye getting soft after becoming human?!" Nightmare Foxy said as he slashed Foxy again trying to take him down, but he refuses. "If me body became soft I wouldn't be standing right now would I?" Foxy said as he was hit in the throat by Nightmare Foxy before he was tackled to the ground by Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Cupcake and Mini's. "**ARG YE FOUR GONE AGAINST YE OWN CAPTAIN!"** Nightmare Foxy said before passing out from the rewiring Mechs did to him. "Foxy you alright? Your Nightmare-self did injure you badly." Freddy said as Foxy patted Freddy's shoulder. "Ha, I've been through a lot worst Freddy."Foxy said in a non-pirate voice which Freddy became surprise of. "Foxy, your speaking clearly." Foxy noticed this. "I am? Hey...I Am! Ha Ha Ha, Nightmare Foxy must of changed it when he hit my neck." Foxy then saw Nightmare Foxy being helped up as his eye were green instead of red. "Ugh...Me head be swirling like a whirlpool in the seas, thanks for saving me." Nightmare Foxy said calmly as he looked at the others. "No problem and thanks for hitting my neck, now some people can understand me much better." Foxy said as Mechs spoke. "Guys hurry, Bonnie won't last any longer with his Nightmare self." They all nodded and followed him.

As Bonnie dodged a punch from Nightmare Bonnie, Bonnie then kicked him but he didn't budge he did it again but nothing. "Oh so you like kicking me? Well how's about I kick you?!" Nightmare Bonnie grips Bonnie and lands on the ground kicking up Bonnie leaving multiple bruises all over his body until Nightmare Bonnie began slowing down and turned off, Bonnie was helped up by the 3 Nightmare and screams as he saw Nightmare Foxy's face until he was slapped multiple times by Mechs with his living arm. "Calm down I rewired them, there good now." Mechs said as Bonnie calmed down. "Okay...I'm calm, so when is he going to...?" Bonnie stopped as he saw Nightmare Bonnie getting back up with his eyes being a maroon color instead of a indigo color. "Thanks for making me good, sorry I nearly killed you Bonnie." Nightmare Bonnie apologized. "It's okay, even though me and the others are human we can heal fast." Bonnie said before hearing what sounded like rocks hitting metal and see Cleo backing out of the ally as Fred Bear walked out, they looked closer and saw Cleo holding someone and that someone was Goldie.

"Goldie!" Freddy said as he, Bonnie and Foxy ran to Cleo who laid the knocked out Goldie on the ground. "Goldie will be fine, he just knocked out." Cleo said as she and the others saw Mechs running towards Fred Bear. "You guys and Nightmares take Goldie away from here, I'll take care Fred Bear. There could be a chance that I can make good just like the others." Mechs said as he ran at Fred Bear and attacked, he may be the only evil Nightmare animatronic left but he's the biggest and strongest of them all, Mechs looked around Fred Bear and saw three red glows on Fred Bear, 1st one was on his back, 2nd one was in his mouth and last one is in his mouth. 'Okay Fred Bear has three panels, it's best to go for the one on his back.' Mechs thought as he ran at Fred Bear who kept his eyes on him, he grabbed a nearby light-pole, braking it off the ground and swung it at Mechs who dodged the attack, he then manage to latch on Fred Bears back and began rewiring the 1st panel on his back after that Mechs jumped off of him. "ARG! I'm No...Not Go...Going Down So Ea...Ea...Easy To A Cyborg Like You!" Fred Bear said as he began swatting Mechs with the pole only for Mechs to keep dodging his attacks. "ENOUGH!" Fred Bear swung the pole downward on Mechs head only for it to break as Mechs arm bust the pipe causing it to go back and hit Fred Bear in the head, knocking him cold. Mechs began opening his stomach and rewired the 2nd panel, Mechs then started opening Fred Bears mouth and began moving his human arm down his throat by the time he was close to the panel Fred Bear turned on and bit down on Mechs living arm and swung Mechs to a wall head first as his arm ripped off, cyan blood oozed out of his arm as he was unconscious, Fred Bear spat Mechs arm out and started walking towards, he picks up Mechs and tells him. "You may have been the very first human to battle against a powerful animatronic like me, but your not strong enough, your weak, pathetic and useless." Fred Bread then saw Mechs cyan blood ooze out of his wounds, he smirks. "Not all useless, your blood could make me invincible and I am getting quite hungry for human flesh." Fred Bear Began opening his mouth ready to eat Mechs whole as he woke seeing Fred Bears sharp teeth. "LET HIM GO!" Out of Nowhere Chica appeared beside Fred Bear and punched him away knocking him to the ground, she then began rewiring the panel in his mouth and when she was done Fred Bear began twitching like crazy as he raised a arm up into the air. "NO! I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN...WI...win..." Was all Fred Bear said before turning off, rebooting like the other Nightmares did.

Chica ran towards Mechs." Oh my god Mechs are you okay!" She said worriedly.

"I'm fine." He said as he was reconnecting his arm back to his shoulder.

"Thank goodness." She said as she hugged him, which caused him to blush.

Goldie started waking up and sat up." What happen?" He asked.

"You nearly got your body crushed by Fred Bear." Cleo replied as she helped him up.

"Where is he?" Goldie asked.

The Nightmares and Fazbears point toward Fred Bear who was starting to wake up.

"What the heck happen? He said as he opened his eyes revealing gray eyes. Then he started realizing all the things he had done. He looked down in shame. Remembering all the horrible things he did." I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's in the past now. You've changed." Freddy said as he helped Fred Bear up.

"Is everyone okay?" Twilight asked as she and the other Rainbooms walked up.

"Yeah, I managed to rewire them so their good. Come on let's go get the mayor." Mechs said as they went towards the building were the mayor was being held.

Meanwhile the Toys were having trouble with the Shadows. They were getting beaten by them. BB and BG were the only one's left. Frederick and Blu were too hurt to go on.

"Guys come on. The Dazzlings are the real enemy here." BG said as she tried not to get hit by Shadow Bonnie.

"Do you really think they care about us." BB said as he dodged a punch from Shadow Freddy.

"Did you ever thought of what could happen if the Dazzlings don't need you anymore." BG said.

"It's better to join the Rainbooms to stop the Dazzlings, and you guys are like brothers to Freddy and Bonnie." BB said.

The Shadows look at each other deciding whether or not to join them. BG was the one who found them and she was like a sister to them. She was their family. The Shadows turned towards Frederick and Blu and helped them up.

"I knew you would make the right choice." BG said as she hugged them.

Meanwhile Vincent,Sienna,and SpringTrap walked out of the building to see how the battle was going and saw that half of the shadows were defeated, what shocked them even more is that they saw the Nightmares helping the Rainbooms and the Shadows as well.

"Well we're doomed." SpringTrap said.

"Shut up no we're not the Dazzlings still have magic." Sienna said.

"They had magic before and still lost." Vincent said as he pointed his knife at her.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him as she smacked the back of his head.

Mechs and the gang ran up to them. Chica quickly hid behind Freddy and Foxy. She was still a little bit afraid of Vincent.

"There's no use to fight anymore. You've already lost. The Dazzlings are all that's left to deal with. Now I'm giving you a chance. You could either stay with the Dazzlings or you could join us." Mechs said.

"Your crazy if you think that we're going to-" Sienna stopped as SpringTrap went with the Rainbooms.

"I give up, I never wanted to be on the team or take over the world." SpringTrap said as he walks over to the Rainbooms.

"The Dazzlings will kill you if they see you with them." Sienna said.

"We'll die either way Sienna. Do you really thing that the Dazzlings would keep us alive once we help them get what they want!" SpringTrap said angrily.

Freddy walked up near the front door to the building." We can help you Vincent. We can help get rid of the insanity in you. So you can have your old life back." Freddy said calmly.

"No one can help me." Vincent said as he looked angrily at Freddy.

"That's what we said when met the Rainbooms. We couldn't stop killing night guards. But now look at us. We stopped." Bonnie said.

"Shut up!" Vincent snapped.

"The Dazzlings are just insane. The Rainbooms will help you." Chica said as behind Foxy.

"I thought I killed you." Vincent said in shock.

"SpringTrap you fool. So you decided to join the Rainbooms. Now you'll die with them!" Adagio yelled.

Everyone turned towards the Dazzlings to see them floating in the air as their magic became stronger. The Dazzlings needed to be on their full power in order to take over everything. The only way to get all their power was to sing. After all they are Sirens.

**[Adagio]**

**Welcome to your life; there's no turning back**

**Even while we sleep we will find **

**You acting on your best behavior**

**Turn your back on mother nature**

**Ev'rybody wants to rule the world**

**[Aria]**

**It's my own desire, it's my own remorse**

**Help me to decide. Help me make the most**

**Of freedom and of pleasure**

**Nothing ever lasts forever**

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

**[Sonata]**

**There's a room where the light won't find you**

**Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down**

**When they do, I'll be right behind you**

**So glad we've almost made it**

**So sad they had to fade it**

**Ev'rybody wants to rule the world**

The Dazzlings wings started appearing but they were bat wings. Their pony ears started appearing too.

**[Adagio]**

**I can't stand this indecision **

**Married with a lack of vision**

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

**Say that you'll never, never, never, need it**

**One headline, why believe it?**

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

**[The Dazzlings]**

**All for freedom and for pleasure**

**Nothing ever lasts forever**

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

As their transformation was done. Dark magic started glowing from their hands and eyes." You all will die!" Adagio yelled angrily.

All the students started backing away slowly in fear of getting blasted at.

"Oh no they're at full power." Twilight said.

"Then let's use our magic." Rainbow Dash said.

"Then let's sing already." Applejack said.

Twilight was the first one to start.

**[Twilight Sparkle]**

**Nothin' stays the same for long**

**But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone**

**Time will always get away**

**As it leaves behind another day**

**[Fluttershy]**

**Things may come and things may go**

**Some go fast and some go slow**

**Few things last, that's all I know**

**But friendship carries on through the ages**

**[Rarity and Fluttershy]**

**Things may come and things may go**

**Some go fast and some go slow**

**Few things last, that's all I know**

**But friendship carries on through the ages**

The Rainbooms began their transformation into their Anthro Forms: Applejack and Pinkie Pie got their pony ears and tail, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash got their wings and tails,Rarity as the pony ears and tail and Twilight got her pony ears,tail and wings, Sunset Shimmer got her pony ears and tail.

**[Rainbow Dash]**

**Been around for a long time**

**Rockin' out hard 'cause I'm in my prime**

**Maybe it'll change further down the line**

**But my friendship carries on through the ages**

**[Applejack]**

**Every single style has somethin'**

**Different it can say**

**There's nothin' wrong with being unique**

**And special in your own way**

**[Pinkie Pie]**

**Maybe you wanna be a pop star**

**Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wha, ah! Ah, oh!**

**That won't last forever**

**But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh!**

**[The Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer]**

**Things may come and things may go**

**Some go fast and some go slow**

**Few things last, that's all I know**

**But friendship carries on through the ages**

**[The Rainbooms]**

**Things may come and things may go**

**Some go fast and some go slow**

**Few things last, that's all I know**

**But friendship carries on through the ages**

**Ooohhh, oh, carries on...**

"Give it up. Your already lost." Applejack said.

"Face it Adagio you and your sister's done." Rainbow Dash said.

"No you took my team, took my old life away from me." Adagio said darkly as she turned to look at the Crusaders." Now I'll take something away you care about."

The Crusaders older sister notice this as Adagio and the others charged there dark magic and aimed it at them. "No!"

When the Dazzlings shot there magic at the Crusaders they where covered in a black smoke, the Dazzlings, Sienna and Vincent laughed, but they ceased as they saw something glowing in the smoke of the colors, Green, Violet and Red-Orange, It was the Crusaders they were alive and unharmed by there attack.

"What?!" "It can't be!" "That's Impossible!" "The Equestria Saviors Magic!" Each of the 4 sirens said in shock as the Crusaders looked at each others magic.

"Girls you have to sing something make your magic work against them!" Twilight said desperately.

"What song should we sing?" Sweetie bell asked.

"Whatever you want!" Pinkie Pie said happily as she jumped up and down.

**[Sweetie Bell]**

**Closet full of secrets and skeletons awakes but nothing's true**

**I used to own a castle now it's boxes that I have to move **

**Right here in the darkness there's nothing left for me to do**

**It's easier to run away but today**

**Today we got to**

**[Applebloom]**

**Cast the shadows out from sight**

**A final stand a shouting cry**

**All the wrongs now turned to right**

**So fight the past **

**Take back the night**

**And call upon the torch tonight**

**To bring out all the ghosts to light **

**Because at last we have to go it's time**

**To take back the night**

As they were singing their magic started spreading. "Frederick get the bodies quickly!" Sunset Shimmer yelled. Frederick nodded as he and Blu went to the ally and pulled the box that had the Dazzlings bodies in it and pushed it near the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings didn't notice them because they were to busy watching the Crusaders in fear.

**[Scootaloo]**

**Bridges burned and broken on different sides we start anew**

**Being chased by monsters to face head on or be consumed**

**Reaching out for something grasping on to nothing to lose**

**Paybacks left too long unpaid but today**

**Today we got to**

**[Crusaders]**

**Cast the shadows out from sight**

**A final stand a shouting cry**

**All the wrongs now turned to right**

**So fight the past **

**Take back the night**

**And call upon the torch tonight**

**To bring out all the ghosts to light **

**Because at last we have to go it's time**

**To take back the night**

When they finish singing their magic covers up the The Dazzlings, Sienna, Vincent, the Nightmares and the Dazzlings old bodies. Soon it turned into large bubble of cleansing magic expanded and covered the hole town. Soon the magic cleared up. They all were back into there human forms. The Rainbooms and Fazbear family look around to see the Nightmares as humans.

Nightmare Chica had purple eyes and dark yellow skin. Her hair was a little lighter then her skin. She had a dark white shirt on, black pants, and dark yellow shoes. Her Cupcake was now a parrot.

Nightmare Freddy had blue eyes, dirty light brown hair,dark brown skin. He had black shirt,dark brow pants and black shoes. The Mini-Freddy's all looked like Nightmare Freddy except they all had different color eyes and shirts.

Nightmare Bonnie had maroon eyes, dirty purple hair,and dark purple skin. He had a dark lavender,black pants and purple shoes.

Nightmare Foxy had green eyes,dirty red hair,and dark red skin. He had a shirt that has a red shirt,dark brown pants and red shoes.

Fred Bear look a lot like Goldie and Freddy but his clothes were black and gray. His eyes were grey.

"Wow you guys are human like Freddy and the gang." Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Wait where are the Dazzlings!" Freddy asked as he looked around frantically.

Not far from them they Vincent,Sienna and the Dazzlings laying knocked out. Vincent looked the same, but his hair looked to be patted down rather then all over the place like it was before. Nothing changed for Sienna the only thing she no longer had was her pendant. The Dazzlings were back in there regular bodies, all the damage that Freddy and the gang did to them were gone. Is as if they never were dead.

"Wait if they're back in their bodies then where's." Frederick said. He quickly looked around and saw three figures that were getting up from the ground.

"Marionette,Toy Chica,Mangle." Blu said in disbelief.

"Toy Bonnie? Is that you?" She said.

"Toy Bonnie! Where?" Toy Chica said as she looked around to fine him.

"Girls!" Frederick,Blu and BB yelled happily as they ran towards them. BG following behind.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Blu said as he cried.

"I missed you too." Toy Chica said happily.

"Toy Freddy! It's so nice to see you again." Marionette said as she hugged him tightly.

"You too Marionette." Frederick said as he tried not to cry.

"Miss Mangle!" BB yelled with glee has he hugged her.

"BB! Oh I missed you so much!" Mangle said as she hugged back.

"Don't the look cute!" Pinkie Pie said happily as she jump up and down.

"I love their boots and ankle high heels." Rarity said.

Marionette had long straight black hair, the bottom tip of her hair was white. Her skin color was white and her eyes are red. She had black eyeliner and lipstick on. She had a black dress with white buttons on the front top. The bottom of her dress has white stripes going around. The top of her boots had white stripes going around it. The front of her boots had white on them.

Toy Chica had blue eyes, her skin was yellow,her hair was yellow with one stripe of orange hair going down her long hair. She had purple eyeshadow on her eyelids, long black eyelashes,orange lipstick She has pink blushed cheeks,she had a more defined body shape, which was noticeably curvy. She had a white tang top on that says "Lets Party!" On it. She had a pink skirt that went up to her knees. She had orange ankle high heel boots.

Mangle had gold eyes, her skin was white, her hair was also white with one stripe of pink hair going down her hair. She has on pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. Red lipstick. She had sharp teeth but they were small. She had rosy cheeks. She had on a pink bow tie attach to her pink shirt. She had a red skirt on. Her nails had pink nail-polish on them, and had pink ankle high heel boots.

"Applejack! Did you see that!" Applebloom said excitedly.

"That was so awesome!" Scootaloo said to Rainbow Dash.

"You did it you girls beat the Dazzlings." Twilight said.

"I'm so proud of you." Applejack said as she hugged Applebloom.

By then Officer Wild Strike,the police and some ambulance came to get the mayor and arrest the Dazzlings. The magic that the Crusaders spread brought back the people the Dazzlings killed. Derpy was as happy as ever to have Doctor Hooves back. Cleo's ex-husband was back too. Officer Wild Strike talked with Mechs for a while until he came back.

"Officer Wild Strike got the Dazzlings cuffed. But asked if you want Vincent and Sienna too go to jail with them." Mechs said.

"No, we want to help them." Freddy said." At least Vincent."

"Alright then I'll tell him." Mechs said.

The saw the Dazzlings being taken away by the police. And were shoved in the car by Wild Strike. They were about to grab Vincent and Sienna but Mechs quickly told them not too. Everyone watched as the Dazzlings were driven away by Wild Strike. Once they were out of site, everyone cheered.

"It's over…it's finally over." Freddy said in relief.

"Yay!" Chica yelled happily as she grabs Mechs and kisses him. Which shocks Mechs but slowly starts kissing back.

"Mechs and Chica, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-Ahh!" Both Pinkie Pie and Rarity yelled as they ran away. Chica chasing them. Everyone else laughed.

"Hey, you know what this calls for?" Pinkie Pie asked as she stopped running.

"What." Bonnie replied.

"A party!" She yelled.

Everyone cheered in agreement.

"Party at Mechs house!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she ran towards Mechs house. Everyone student following close behind.

"Wait! What!" Mechs said.

**Later At Night In Mechs House**

Everyone was having a blast. Talking and dancing with each other. Pinkie Pie was playing pin the tail on the donkey with some of the students. Rainbow Dash,Applejack and Mechs were arm wrestling, students cheering them on. Rarity and Fluttershy were both dancing. Sunset Shimmer was talking with both Vincent,Sienna and SpringTrap. The magic gave Vincent his back his sanity and Sienna was starting act more nice. The Crusaders were running around playing a few games. Twilight and Spike had to go back to Equestria but before they left they said their goodbyes. Cleo was having a drink with her ex-husband.

The Fazbear family, the Toys,Shadows, and Nightmares still had one thing left to do.

Goldie walked up to Cleo." Um Cleo do you mind if you could drive us somewhere?" He asked.

"No I don't mind." Cleo said as she got up as they headed outside.

"Where to." She asked.

"The pizzeria." Freddy said.

"Why?" Cleo asked them in confusion.

"We believe that this might be the last thing to do that could free the 5 children's souls from inside us." Bonnie said motioning his hand over them.

Foxy spoke. "And that's to burn down the restaurant, the children inside us want that so they could finally be free."

Everyone heard them say that they have to burn the restaurant down and quiet down.

"Will come with you guys to help, trust me I have some gasoline in the garage it could be enough to engulf the entire restaurant." Mechs said as he, the Rainbooms, Vincient and Sienna walked up to them.

"But there's not enough room in the car to..." Cleo said before getting cut off by Mechs.

"I have a car that can hold us, now come on it's almost midnight." Mechs said as they ran to his car while the others went to Cleo's car.

It only took 10 minutes to get to the pizzeria. As they all got out, Mechs took out 3 gallons of gasoline. And gave them to Freddy and Foxy.

"Ready?" Mechs asked.

"Yeah." Freddy replies as he and Foxy went inside and started poring the gasoline. Mechs started poring the gasoline outside. The Nightmares,Shadows,Toys watched.

"This is a good thing. It was a home to us but a prison to the children." Chica said to Marionette who agreed.

"Yeah. At least they're going to be free." Bonnie said.

After they were done Freddy and Foxy came back out leaving a trail of gasoline which stopped at the entrance. Both of the gallons now empty. Mechs finished and took out a lighter and lit the gasoline. The small fire slowly making its way to the pizzeria.

**[Freddy]**

**So many years**

**So many dark memories**

**So many fears**

**We've now put to ease**

**Pain makes you do**

**Things you never knew you could do**

**Is this all real?**

**Or just déjà-vu...?**

**[Foxy]**

**But now the party's over**

**Now the guests are gone**

**It's already past our bedtime**

**It's already almost dawn**

**Just like balloons**

**We soar on our own**

**Finally free**

**From the pain of our home**

**And just like balloons**

**That no one will hold**

**Free from the truth**

**That no one will know**

The fire finally got to the building and slowly started spreading.

**[Bonnie]**

**Just little children**

**Not at all strange**

**Until the lights went out**

**And everything changed**

**Alone and afraid**

**For oh so long**

**Wondering what did we do wrong?**

**[Chica]**

**'Cause now the party's over**

**And everyone is red**

**I feel sick to my stomach**

**Or am I sick in the head?**

**[Goldie]**

**Just like balloons**

**We soar on our own**

**Finally free**

**From the pain of our home**

**And just like balloons**

**That no one will hold**

**Free from the truth**

**That no one will know**

**All of the pain**

**Far in the past, yet**

**Echoes of screams**

**Forever will last**

**[Fazbear Family]**

**Just like balloons**

**We soar on our own**

**Finally free**

**From the pain of our home**

**And just like balloons**

**That no one will hold**

**Free from the truth**

**That no one knows**

After the Fazbear family finished there song there eyes and mouths began glowing brightly by there colors, Freddy's is Brown, Bonnie's is Purple, Chica's is Yellow, Foxy's is Crimson and Goldie's is Gold, after that 1 of each of the kids souls left there bodies walking up to the burning Pizzeria, they then turned around and looked at the Fazbears and then Mechs and the Rainbooms, the one who was in Goldie walked forward and stopped.

"Thank you all including you Goldie, now that all the terror and insanity of our rivals are gone, we five can now rest in piece and be free!" the Golden Kid Soul said as he began vanishing.

"Goodbye Freddy!" Said the Brown Kid Soul as he vanished.

"Good luck Bonnie!" The Blue Kid Soul said as he vanished.

"Have a happy relationship Chica!" Said the Yellow Kid Soul as she vanished.

"Always be the best captain Foxy!" Said the Crimson Kid Soul as he vanished.

Goldie smiled to himself.

"Goodbye." Freddy said to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love that kid." Bonnie said as he smiled.

"Thank you." Chica said as she started to cry.

"I may be able to talk clear but, I will always talk pireat for ye lad." Foxy said in his pireat accent.

"Now it's over." Marionette said as Frederick hugged her.

"Amazing." Cleo said.

"Wow that was so heart warming." Rarity said.

"Alright everyone one since our job here is done,how about we go back to the party." Bonnie said.

"Fine by me." Mangle said.

"Let's Party!" Toy Chica yelled excitedly as she grabbed Blu's hand and ran to the car.

Everyone got in the cars and drove back to Mechs house. Everyone was still partying. But the moment toy Chica got their she immediately took Blu to the dance floor with her. Freddy and Goldie of course were at the corner of the room talking. Frederick and Marionette were bobbin' apples. Chica,Bonnie, the Nightmares and The Mini-Freddy's were eating some pizza and cakes. BB,BG, the Crusaders were playing with Mangle. The Rainbooms were doing what they were before they left.

Mechs however had other plans." Excuse me everyone." He said through the microphone."I can't believe I'm doing this but I would like to sing a song for Chica. And I would like to hear what you think of the song."

Everyone cheered as the music started playing. Chica was watching him and smiling.

**[Mechs]**

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

**Yeah, **

**I know, I know**

**When I compliment her**

**She wont believe me**

**It's so, it's so**

**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay**

**I say**

**When I see your face **

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing **

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile **

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl you're amazing **

**Just the way you are**

**Yeah**

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful **

**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

**You know I'll say!**

**When I see your face **

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause girl you're amazing **

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile **

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl you're amazing **

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl you're amazing **

**Just the way you are **

**When I see your face **

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause girl you're amazing **

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl you're amazing **

**Just the way you are, yeah**

Chica was smiling and ran up Mechs and kisses him again." Um Chica could you wait here for a second I need to get some from my room." He said.

"Sure I'm in no hurry." Chica said.

"Okay thanks wait here." Mechs said as ran to get something from his room.

She waited for him as everyone was partying. He soon came back and grabbed her hand and led her to the front of the room where everyone could see them." Everyone could we have you attention, please."

Everyone stopped what the were doing and turned their attention to them. DJ-Pon3 had turned down the music.

Mechs turns to look at Chica."Chica I just want to let you know that I love you and that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're precious to me, and when I saw you laying on that hospital bed I thought I was going to lose you. I felt that I would die right there and then. I would do anything for you Chica."

Chica was on the verge of tears. "Mechs…"

"Chica," Mechs said admiringly as he kneels down and takes out small box from his pocket and holds it in his hand." Will you marry me?"

The Rainbooms,Mangle,Toy Chica, Nightmare Chica, and Marionette all gasped. The boys were all shocked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Chica yelled happily as she hugged him.

Everyone cheered happily."Oh Yeah, Vinyl crank up the music!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"And let's party!" Pinkie Pie and Toy Chica yelled.

The rest of the night was full of fun and loud music. Everyone congratulated Mechs and Chica. But soon the party had ended. Everyone left. The Rainbooms,Fazbear family, the Nightmares and Toys stayed behind to help Mechs clean up.

"Freddy you think that will be okay staying here with them?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy looked at him for a moment before turning to look at The Nightmares,Toys and Rainbooms talking to each other and laughing.

"Will be fine as long as we stick together as a family."

* * *

**Wow this was a long chapter. My friend and partner, Dante Watterson, helped with this chapter too so give him some credit too. Alright everyone I'll see you in the last chapter. Bye! :)**


	13. The Wedding

A year later after the defeat of the Dazzlings. Mechs and Chica were making sure that everything was ready for the wedding. They were both in the living room. Mechs was going over some files that officer Wild Strike gave him about some of the new inmates in prison. He started helping out Officer Wild Strike by keeping an eye on the inmates when he was at work. Chica started working with Mr. and Mrs. Cake at their bakery.

"Mechs can you please check on Vinyl, Fluttershy,Bonnie, and Octavia later and see how the music is going." Chica told Mechs. Chica has been stressing over the wedding making sure that everything goes as planned. She wanted this to be perfect." While your at it check on Pinkie Pie,Applejack and Chia**(toy chica)** with the decorations. I'll check on the wedding cake later."

"Yes dear." Mechs said kindly.

"I'm going to check on Marionette,Mangle and Sunset Shimmer with the food. I also gotta go will Rarity to get my wedding dress ready and check on the others. See you later." Chica said as she opened the door and left.

"Never knew she could be so controlling and just for the wedding. But I love that about her." Mechs said.

Meanwhile Chica headed to Sunset Shimmer' s house. Where they were making the food for the wedding. Chicago walked up to the door and knocked." Who is it?! Sunset Shimmer asked.

"It's me, Chica." She said.

"Doors open." Sunset Shimmer yelled, not in a mean way.

Chicago walked in and slowly opened the door. She headed towards the kitchen and saw Marionette,Mangle and Sunset Shimmer cooking some pizzas, Chicken,Pork,Ribs,Fish,pasta and salads.

"Wow girls the food looks so good." Chica said.

"Thanks we been cooking all morning." Mangle said.

"So how have you been?" Marionette asked.

"I'm great." Chica said happily.

"So you ready for the wedding tomorrow?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Of course I am!" Chica said happily.

"I know you'll be happy Chica. Mechs is a good man." Marionette said.

"I know I can't believe it either. He's so sweet." Chica said.

"Oh by the way all of us are going to head over to Mechs house later to get you." Sunset Shimmer said.

"For what?" Chica asked.

"~It's a surprise!~" Mangle sang.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it will be fun." Chica said.

"Did you go check on Rarity with your wedding dress yet?" Marionette asked.

"No not yet." Chica replied.

"You should check on her now we'll see you later." Marionette said.

"Okay then see ya later girls, bye." Chica said as she turned around and opens the door.

"Bye!" They yelled.

Chica gave them a wave before she closed the door. "All I had to do now is check on Rarity. Knowing her she can get a little overboard with the designs. I wonder what the others are doing." She thought. She made her way to the Boutique. When she arrived she saw Cleo's and Vincent's cars parked outside. When she walked in she saw Cleo,Sienna,Rainbow Dash,Vincent,Freddy and the gang all sitting down waiting to see how their dresses and tuxedos were going. They all turned and smiled. Freddy got up and was the first to greet her.

"Chica!" He said happily as he Hugged her." How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." Chica replied.

"Your here to check on your dress darling?" Rarity said as she walked in the room with Goldie, who was wearing a tuxedo.

"Yeah." She replied."Wow Goldie that tuxedo looks good on you."

"Thanks you Chica." He said as he smiled.

"Is Pinkie Pie,Applejack and Chia still working on the decorations?" Blu asked.

"Yeah I think they are." Chica replied.

"Fluttershy and Bonnie too." Freddy said.

"Yup still busy with the music." Chica said.

"Right this way darling. Your going to love it. Your dress looks absolutely beautiful." Rarity said as she led her to the back room. Rarity walked over to a curtain." I hope you love it as much as I do." She opened the curtains to show a satin trumpet bridal gown.**( look it up and you'll see what it looks like.)**

"It's beautiful Rarity thank you." Chica said as she hugged her.

"You should put it on and see how it looks on you." Rarity suggested.

"Sure." Chica said as she closed the curtains and after a minute opened them again. To show Rarity the dress.

"Gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!" Rarity said happily.

"This looks perfect." Chica said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It looks amazing on you." Rarity said." Now take it off before it gets dirty."

Chica closed the curtains and started to change back to her clothes." Should I take it home or leave it here."

"Leave it here just in case." Rarity said.

Chica opened the curtains and gave back the dress." Here you go I better get home. It's getting late. See you later." She said as she left.

"Bye dear." Rarity said as she pulled Freddy in for his tuxedo.

"Bye guys." Chica said to the others.

"Bye." They said back. With that she headed back to her house.

* * *

Mechs and Chica's house

After Chica looked at her wedding dress she came back to the house to see that Mechs has finished going over the files. He was laying down on the couch sleeping, waiting for her to return.

Chica thought of a way to wake him up and giggled, she quietly walked up to the couch and kissed Mechs, immediately waking him up as he kissed back.

After that he yawned. "Hi Chica. So how's your wedding dress?" Mechs asked as he sat up to let Chica sit next to him.

"It was beautiful. Rarity did a great job on it." She said happily.

"That's nice to hear...Where is it?" Mechs asked.

Chica replied. "Rarity thought it was best for her to hold onto it until the wedding. So it wouldn't get stained or anything."

"That's a good idea for her to hold on to it."

"Yep. Hey Mechs."

"Yes Chica?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to have The Dazzlings be there for our wedding?" Chica asked Mechs as he thought of it.

He then spoke. "Yeah we can, since Wild Strikes going to be there, might as well invite them also, besides they changed after being in jail for so long."

"I think we should have Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy watch over them, just to be sure." Chica said as Mechs nodded

"I'll call Wild Strikes right now about it." Mechs said as he called Wild Strikes in his phone, after that he put the phone back in his pocket.

"What did he say?" Chica asked.

"Wild Strikes said he will as long as Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy watch over them."

"That's good, let's hope they changed." She said as Mechs wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"This wedding is going to be great, right Chica?" He asked her.

"Of coarse it is, I am getting married to you." Chica said excitedly as she hugged Mechs. "You are the one that saved my life."

"Yep I am and I would do it again if anything happens to you." Mechs said as he hugged Chica back.

"I know you would."

"Yep I would."

After they hugged they then looked into each others eyes, as there heads were slowly getting close.

"I love you Mechs."

"I love you too Chica."

They both said as they began kissing passionately. After what felt like minutes to them, the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who it is." Mechs said.

"I think I know." Chica said as she got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Chica!" Chia yelled happily as she hugged her.

"Oh hi Chia didn't expect to see you." Chica said as she hugged back.

"Well we're all here to take you to your bachelorette party!" Chia said.

"All? What do you mean all?" Chica asked confused.

"Me and the girls of course." Chia said as she moved out of the way to let Chica see the rest of the girls near the door way.

"Oh hi girls." Chica said.

"Hello dear." Marionette said.

"Come on we got a part set up at my house." Chia said as she and Pinkie Pie pulled Chica out of the house.

All the girls followed them except Nightmare Chica." Don't worry well bring her back tomorrow morning before the wedding starts." She said as she closed the door. Leaving behind a lonely Mechs.

"Really and she just got home." Mechs said to himself.

* * *

With Chica and the girls

"So what do you girls have planned for today?" Chica asked as they walked down the street.

"Just a day full of fun." Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"We have to go to my house because that's where the party starts." Chia said.

After the incident with the Dazzlings, Mechs gave all the former animatronics money and houses. To settle down and live their lives as humans. Chia and Blu started dating and living with each other since then.

"Where BG?" Chica asked.

"She's with the Crusaders,and BB. There staying at Sweet Apple Acres with Big Mac and Granny Smith." Sienna answered.

"Oh, wait were is Cupcake you know your parrot." Chica asked.

"Freddy and the boys are watching her." Nightmare Chica replied." Now let's go we're almost there."

As they kept pushing Chica towards Chia' s house she nearly fell if it weren't for Rainbow Dash and Applejack catching her before she hit the ground.

"I think we should slow down a bit. So she doesn't fall." Applejack said.

"Or we could do this." Marionette said as she,Mangle,Chia,Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash lifted Chica up and carried her to Chia' s house.

"They never listen to me." Applejack said.

"Don't worry their just excited for Chica to get married." Nightmare Chica said as she smiled.

"We do listen to you Applejack. Some of us are just better listeners then others." Sunset Shimmer said as they continue walking hoping to catch up with the others.

"But at least will have fun in the end." Fluttershy said.

"Hey when's Twilight coming?" Sienna asked.

"Tomorrow before the wedding starts." Sunset Shimmer replied.

"Oh." Was all Sienna said.

"Don't worry she'll be there on time." Cleo said.

As they tried to catch up. They made it to Chia's house. It was sky blue and the front door was yellow.

"Wow it's a really simple way to paint the house. It looks beautiful." Rarity said.

"Wait until you see the inside." Chia said as she took out her keys and unlocked the door.

When they walked in inside the walls were decorated with pink and blue streamers. In the corner there was a purple DJ set. On the sealing was a blue chandelier. The floor was pink and blue pattern. They had 2 blue couches.

"Wow! how did you afford all this?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked around in amazement.

"Blu and I both work so we save up the extra money we have left after we pay the bills." Chia answered.

"Cool." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Awesome." Sienna added.

"Alright girls sit down while Pinkie and I get the food and cupcakes we made earlier." Chia said as she and Pinkie head to the kitchen.

"We are going to have so much fun." Cleo said as she smiled.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Nightmare Chica asked.

"Of course I am." Chica said.

"Oh your going to be so happy. Living the rest of your life with your true love. You my dear are very lucky." Rarity said.

"Are you guys going anywhere for your honeymoon?" Cleo asked.

"No we're just going to stay home." Chica replied.

"Nothing wrong with that at least you don't have to move anywhere to be alone with your man." Sienna said.

"Okay who wants burgers and cupcakes." Chia said as she and Pinkie Pie came back with trays.

All of the girls grabbed one of each. The talked about the wedding for a while until they decided to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Chia asked.

"How about Despicable Me 2. I love that movie." Chica said as she smiled.

"I love that movie but the lion king will always be my favorite." Cleo said as she took a sip of water.

"I loved that movie." Chica said.

"Yup. I don't know why but for some reason I like the songs more." Nightmare Chica said.

"The songs are great but so is the movie." Cleo said.

"It sure is." Sienna agreed.

"Yes that movie is a work of art." Rarity said.

"Yeah…alright just put on the movie." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Okay by the time the movies done it will be 3:00 so that gives us time to party after words." Rainbow Dash said.

"What time does the wedding start tomorrow." Fluttershy said.

"It starts at 8:00 AM, it's going to be pretty early so get their on time before it starts." Applejack said.

"Oh I will anyways Bonnie and I are in charge of the music along with the others." Fluttershy said.

"Oh by the way who's doing the music for what?" Chica asked.

"Well I'm doing the music when you walk down the aisle. Bonnie and Octavia are doing the music when you dance. Vinyl of course is DJ for after party." Fluttershy answered.

"Shh the movies starting." Pinkie Pie whispered.

"Will talk about it later." Chica said as the others nodded in agreement.

**1 hour later**

Throughout the movie they laughed and made jokes about it. Mostly laughed at the minions. But finally the movie ended and the all got up from the couch.

"That movie was funny." Pinkie Pie said.

"It sure was especially the minions." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Okay before we get the party started I'm going to get the drinks." Chia said as she quickly ran to the kitchen. She made sure none of the girls were around. She pulled back the refrigerator and unlocked her secret alcohol stash that was built in behind the refrigerator. She took the ones that were great for the occasion. Closed the small door,locked it and pushed back the refrigerator. She walked back to the living room with the drinks. "Time for the drinks!"

Cleo,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie grabbed and then chugged their drinks. Fluttershy and Chica were sipped there drinks slowly. While the other only drank once in a while.

Chia grabbed her drink and walked over to her DJ set." Okay, now that we have our drinks let's get this party started." She yelled as she turned on the music as the song started playing." Let's dance."

**Hot and dangerous**

**If you're one of us, then roll with us**

**'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**

**And we've got our hot-pants on and up**

**And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club**

**And no, you don't wanna mess with us**

**Got Jesus on my necklace**

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sienna and Applejack started dancing on the tables. Cleo,Sunset Shimmer Marionette and Mangle were dancing on the couch. Rarity,Chica,Fluttershy and Nightmare Chica decided to dance on the floor.

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexyfied**

**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

Soon they all decided to start singing along with the song.

**[All]**

**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

**Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

**We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

**Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

**We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**[Sienna and Chica]**

**DJ turn it up**

**It's about damn time to live it up**

**I'm so sick of being so serious**

**It's making my brain delirious!**

**I'm just talkin' truth**

**[Cleo and Rainbow Dash]**

**I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do**

**We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars**

**Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)**

**[Rarity and Applejack]**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexyfied**

**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

**[All]**

**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

**Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

**We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

**Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

**We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**[Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie]**

**DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

**DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

**DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

**DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)**

**[Sunset Shimmer,Marionette,Mangle and Nightmare Chica]**

**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

**Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

**We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**[All]**

**We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

**Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

**We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

As the day went on, Rainbow Dash,Cleo and Pinkie Pie were passed out on the floor from their drinks. It was nearly midnight. The others were a little drunk but were still aware of what they were doing. They decided to play truth or dare.

"Okay…okay Chica what do you pick truth or dare?" Chia asked.

"Truth!" Chica said.

"Who in the room do you think would be a bad date?"

"Um I think Pinkie Pie would be a bad date."

"Why?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"She can barely stay put. Does a lot of random stuff that no one can explain." Chica replied." Okay it's my turn, Rarity truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rarity answered.

"Find something edible in the kitchen to eat that isn't meant to be eaten straight." Chica said.

Rarity got up went to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator and grabbed ketchup. She spent back to the living room and opened the bottle and started to eat it. She almost spit it out but tried to swallow it down. The others laughed because of the faces she was making.

"Okay that's enough Rarity." Chica said.

"Okay." She said as she put down the bottle." Mangle truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone when you first lay eyes on them first time? And if you say yes who?"

"Um…well yes and it was SpringTrap." She answered.

"I think that's enough for tonight. It's time to get some shut eye after all you have a big day tomorrow." Applejack said.

"I call the couch." Sienna said as she played down on the couch.

"I got second." Nightmare Chica said.

"You can sleep in the guest room Chica, the girls and I will sleep out here." Chia said.

"Okay goodnight." Chica said as she hugged her. She let go and turned around to face the others." Goodnight Everybody."

"Goodnight." The replied back.

Chica headed to the room and opened the door. She looked around the room. It was simple but good enough to sleep in. She slowly closed the door and then climbed into the bed. Soon Chica was asleep, dreaming of her wedding tomorrow.

* * *

With Mechs earlier

After Chica left he fell back to sleep. Completely forgotten he didn't lock the door. 5 minutes later Freddy and the boys came by. They looked through the window and saw he was sleeping.

"The man getting married tomorrow and this is all he does." Bonnie whispered.

"Don't worry we'll fix that in a bit." Freddy said as he turned around." Goldie,Fredbear,Nights come with me. The rest of stay quite and stand on the side of the room."

"I told you not to call me Nights." Nightmare Freddy said angrily.

"Just deal with it." Freddy said as he slowly opened the door.

They all slowly walked in quietly. Nightmare Bonnie was the last one to close the door. Freddy,Fred bear,Goldie and Nightmare Freddy all bent down to grab the couch.

"On three. One…two…Three!" Freddy yelled as they lifted the couch. Mechs fell off the couch and crashed to the floor. The room erupted with laughter. Mechs shook himself to his senses to see who had awoken him. His living room had been invaded by Freddy,Bonnie,Foxy,Vincent,SpringTrap,the shadows,toys, Mini Freddy's and Nightmares.

"Rise and shine, Lover Boy!" Bonnie cackled. "It's time for your bachelor party!"

Mechs groaned as he got up. "What?"

"Your bachelor party. But we know you don't like all that formal parties so we did something better." Frederick said.

"What did you guys do?" Mechs asked.

"It's a surprise." Blu said.

"All the girls are at the bachelorette party with Chica. So we have the party to ourselves." Nightmare Bonnie said.

"You didn't invite anyone else?" Mechs asked.

"Face it, dude," Vincent said with a shrug. "Who else were we going to invite?"

"Yeah beside we're friends."SpringTrap said.

"Wait until ye see what we have in store for ye tonight!" Foxy said.

**The Arcade**

At the arcade all of the boys are playing arcade games. Freddy and Bonnie are playing Rambo, Foxy and Nightmare Foxy were both playing DeadStorm Pirates Special Edition which they were excited to play as they were Pirates as well, Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie are playing Dark Escape 4D as it is the scariest arcade game, FredBear and Vincent are playing House of the Dead 4, SpringTrap and Mechs were playing Transformers Human Alliance getting the high-score on it, Also the Nightmare Freddy's little Brothers and the Cupcake Parrot are playing Pac-Man Battle Royal as the others were playing random arcade games.

With the Mini Freddy's and Cupcake **(That's the name of Nightmare Chica's Parrot)** the game ended with the Mini Freddy's getting tied in 2nd place as Cupcake got 1st in the game.

"Aw man I can't Believe it!" "We lost to a bird!" "Why did we agree to watch over Cupcake?!" Said each of the Mini's as Cupcake type's her name.

"You guys just have to know that it takes skills to play games like this, right Freddy and Bonnie?" Cupcake asked them.

"Yeah, now please don't interrupt us were almost close to beating the game and high-score." Freddy said as he and Bonnie were trying to take down a helicopter.

"Hey Vincent I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything that I got you into." FredBear said as he shot more zombies.

"That's okay dude." Vincent said as he shot down more zombies.

"Ay Foxy this is fun right?" Nightmare Foxy asked as he and Foxy were in a boss fight against a giant Snake.

"Yes it reminds me of how Pirates use to hunt for treasure." Foxy said as he shot the snake's weak points.

"I gotta say who ever made this game has a good taste for fright." Nightmare Freddy said as he and Nightmare Bonnie shot up a zombie that's head is covered in a plant.

"You bet Nightmare Freddy." Nightmare Bonnie said as he shot the plant of the zombie exposing it's head.

"Come on SpringTrap, the Decepticon's tower is almost finished!" Mechs said as he and SpringTrap shot up the tower until a explosion.

"Yes! We got the High-Score!" SpringTrap said as he and Mechs put in the 3 letters for there names as SpringTrap put in ST he saw Mechs put in MBD.

"You have a middle name Mechs?" SpringTrap asked.

"Yep, Mechs Binary Domain. My last two names sound like that game I have, Binary Domain." Mechs said.

**At Arcade Dining Room**

After all the boys and girl (Cupcake) have finished playing the arcade games and winning tickets they went to the dinning area and ordered Pizza, Fries, Burgers, Soda and others things.

"I gotta say guys this is the one of the best parties I've ever had." Mechs said as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Yeah the best." Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie said as they drank there sodas.

"It's good that you guys are finally talking." FredBear said as he ate his pizza whole. "Speaking of talking where's BB?"

Big Mac explains. "He's hanging out with BG at the barn, they're actually getting much closer now." Everyone looks at him in surprise that Big Mac spoke a entire sentence. "Eeyep."

"Well that's good to know." Bonnie said as he looks at the Mini's. "And let me guess you guys getting closer to the Crusaders?"

The Mini's nearly spat out there sodas when Bonnie said that and began blushing. "No." "Were not." "Yeah were not." they said to Bonnie.

"Right..." Goldie said sarcastically as he and the others know that there lying. "So Mechs I heard that you and Chica decided to invite the Dazzles to the wedding right?" He asked Mechs.

"Right but Wild Strikes said only if Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy watch over them, just in case they try to do something funny, but I know they won't." Mechs said as he drank his soda.

"Yeah let's hope so." Goldie said as he ate the rest of his fries.

"Hey guys I have to ask some of you this and I need you to be honest with me and each other. Who is the girl that you like?" Mechs asked as he saw Freddy and the others at Mechs table blush a bit except the Shadows as it's hard to see there faces turn a color.

SpringTrap was the first to speak. "I say Mangle only because she's nice."

"Um...I would say Cleo Hale, she sorta went through a lot like me." Goldie said to them.

Fredrick then spoke. "The Marionette, she's the one I like."

"You already know I'm with Chia." Blu said with a grin.

Shadow Freddy then spoke. "Trixie, even though everyone thinks her magic is horrible I think it's amazing."

"I would say Maud Pie, she's sorta like me which is what I like about her." Shadow Bonnie said.

The Mini's spoke. "Okay you got us." "it's the Crusaders." "We are getting closer to them"

"It's Nightmare Chica." Nightmare Bonnie said to them.

Nightmare Foxy then spoke. "Pinkie Pie, it's just that lass is really fun when a party goes on."

"Sunset Shimmer I would say, I like her because she told me she was turned into she-demon once and her colors are also cool." Nightmare Freddy said.

FredBear spoke. "I would say Fluttershy, she's been helping me after I became good after the battle."

"Um Sienna, she's the only girl I had a crush on when I saw her after the machine zap us, she looks great." Vincent said to everyone.

Cupcake then spoke. "I would have to say Fluttershy's rabbit, he's really cute."

Mechs then looks at Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy "What about you guys?" Mechs asked them.

Freddy was first to speak. "It's Adagio Dazzle."

"Aria Blaze" Bonnie said to them.

Foxy then spoke. "Sonata Dusk."

Everyone were surprised to hear that Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie like the Dazzles.

"We know it sounds kinda crazy..." Freddy said before Mechs cut them off.

"It's not crazy dude, it's alright for you three to like them, I mean after being in prison for a year they could of turned a new leaf." Mechs said to them.

"Thank you la...I mean Mechs." Foxy said to him.

Mechs then spoke. "Welcome Foxy. So guys, ready to head back to my place to play some video game? I have that Binary Domain you guys can try."

"Okay!" Everyone said as Mechs put the money on the table before they all left to his house.

* * *

Mechs house

At Mechs home everyone was having fun taking turns playing video games on each of the consoles, after playing some games they decide to watch a movie.

"Okay guys what movie do you think we could watch?" Mechs asked them as they searched the DVD shelf.

"Hey guys how about this one, the Three Stooges, it looks funny?" Freddy said as he held up the case.

Sure, I haven't seen that movie yet so yeah let's watch it." Mechs said as everyone sat on the floor or chairs to watch the movie as Mechs start the movie.

**Few hours later**

Everyone were laughing after seeing the whole movie, got up to wake up there arms and legs.

"Mechs that movie is hilarious!" Nightmare Freddy said as he laughed.

Nightmare Foxy then spoke while laughing like a pirate "Ay, the eye poking was me favorite when it start from the beginning!"

"Yeah and the part when one dressed up as a doctor and the other two dressed up like nurses!" SpringTrap said laughing none stop.

After there laughing they began playing a game called the Bean Boozled challenge, it's a game when they have to use a spinner and eat the jelly bean it lands on, it could taste good or bad.

After Mechs place the big rectangular box on the table he spoke "Okay guys this is the Bean Boozled challenge, it's when you have to spin the arrow around the wheel and wait for it to land on the jelly bean you have to eat and it will taste good or bad."

"Okay so how should we start this?" Freddy asked Mechs."

"We should start this with two or three people having to eat the bean they land on and it's rather good or bad, so me and Goldie should go first, Goldie would you spin the arrow please?" Mechs asked.

"Sure." Goldie said as he spins the arrow until it lands on a blue bean.

"Okay we should get Blueberry or toothpaste." Mechs said as he and Goldie pick up the blue bean. "Ready, set, go."

Mechs and Goldie begin eating the blue jelly bean, Mechs looks alright as Goldie was weirded by the taste.

"I got Blueberry." Mechs said as he swallowed.

Goldie did the same but wasn't very happy about the taste. "Mine was Toothpaste and thank goodness it wasn't anything else."

"Okay I believe the two mini's should go next and then the other mini and Cupcake." Mechs announced.

The two Mini's spin the arrow and it lands on a full white bean.

"Okay you guys would get coconut or baby wipes." Mechs said. "Ready, set, go."

The two Mini's eat the white beans as the one swallows while the other spat out his.

"I got coconut it was good." "I got baby wipes, it's disgusting!" The two Mini's said as the 3rd Mini spin the arrow landing on a light and dark green bean.

"Okay you guys would get juicy pear or booger." Mechs said as the others look disgusted. "Ok ready, set, go."

The Mini and Cupcake eat the light and dark colored bean, Mini swallowed while Cupcake immediately spat hers out.

"Thank goodness I got Pear." The Mini said.

Cupcake kept spitting. "Mine's taste like snot!"

"Next is you Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Freddy."

Nightmare Freddy spins the arrow and it lands on a brown bean.

Mechs spoke. "Okay you guys could get chocolate pudding or dog food. Ready, set, go."

They begin chewing the brown beans and swallowed them.

"Well?" Goldie asked them.

"We both got dog food. It's not that bad since we started off as a animal animatronics." Nightmare Bonnie said to them.

After a while going through eating the jelly beans they stopped after SpringTrap had a bean that tasted like rotten eggs, which made him barf all over the box and jelly beans.

"Again everyone I'm sorry, but that tasted very horrible." SpringTrap said as he rinsed his mouth over at the sink.

Mechs spoke. "That's okay, it's already nighttime, we should get ready for bed. You guys could sleep in the guess rooms or on the couch."

"What about you Mechs?" Goldie asked him.

Mech tells them "I'm going to sleep in my room like always." He began heading up. "well goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Mechs." They said before some of them went to the guest room or lay on the couch and went to sleep, so they can get ready for the wedding Tomorrow.

* * *

**Morning 6:00 AM**

"Chica! Chica!" Wake up!" Chia yelled.

Chica slowly opened her eyes." Alright, alright I'm up."

Come on we need to head back to my boutique to do your hair and put on your dress." Rarity said.

"Not to mention we gotta get ready too." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Come on. Time goes by quickly if you don't hurry." Rainbow Dash said as she opened the door to the room.

"Okay let me just go get something to drink and we'll be on our way." Chica said as she left the room and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Okay let's go." Chica said as they walked out the door.

* * *

**Rarity's Boutique**

Alright dear just sit down and I'll start doing your hair." Rarity said.

"Okay." Chica said as she sat down and almost immediately Rarity started working on her hair.

"Rarity where did you put our dresses at?" Nightmare Chica asked.

"In the closest." Rarity replied.

"Thanks." Nightmare Chica said.

"Okay darling I'm going to do a simple hairstyle. I should leave your hair down. Maybe curl it." Rarity said as she started brushing her hair and getting the curling iron ready.

**1 hour later**

"Wow you have a lot of hair. That took longer then expected." Rarity said.

"Rarity why is it that the bridesmaids and the Maid of Honor are ready yet to the bide herself isn't ready." Sienna said.

"It's 7:30 we need to hurry." Mangle said.

"Help me put on her dress so she doesn't mess up her hair." Rarity said as she grabs Chica's wedding dress.

It was chaos trying to put on her dress. They all tried to put it on her but they kept on putting in different directions.

"Stop let me put on my dress." Chica said as she gently started putting on her dress."Okay there, I got it on. Let's go before we're late." Chica said as they all left.

* * *

**Mechs House Morning 6:00 AM**

***BEEP* *BEEP* BAM!** Mechs alarm went off until Mechs hit it immediately, braking it to pieces.

"Guys! Time to wake up!" Mechs said as he ran towards his closet and grabbed his tuxedo.

Mechs ran into the kitchen grabbing two pans and began smashing them together waking up everyone in his house, mostly scaring some of them.

Freddy came out of his room rubbing his eyes. "Mechs what's the rush?" It took a while for it to hit him. "Oh God Everyone Wake Up It's Morning!" He yells making everyone hurry as they wake up and began leaving the rooms.

Mechs yells to them. "Quick guys get to you houses, wash up and get dress! We need to get ready meet me at CHS, that's where the wedding is planed at!"

"Got it come on Brothers!" Nightmare Freddy said as he and the Mini's ran out of the house.

"Wait for me!" Cupcake yells as she flies after Nightmare Freddy.

"Us too laddie!" Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Bonnie said as they ran out of the house

"Will see you there Mechs!" Freddy said as he and the rest of the gang ran out of Mechs house.

"Okay I gotta hurry!" Mechs ran up to the bathroom to get ready.

**CHS School Entrance**

Mechs was finished getting dressed and waited out of CHS for the guys to show up.

"Come on it's 7:30 they should be here right now?" Mechs said as a bright light came from the statue, revealing Twilight and Spike dressed up for the wedding.

"Mech we came here as soon as possible and we wanted to say congratulation on marrying Chica."

"Thanks but I'm still waiting on the others." Mechs said as he heard a siren of a police car and sees that it's Wild Strikes along with the Dazzlings who are in there dresses out of handcuffs as Freddy and the rest of the gang. who were all ready.

Wild Strike saw Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy. "Good you three are here in time." Wild Strikes then gives Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy the Dazzlings. "Watch over them, they were just let out of prison so make sure you watch over them got it?"

"Don't worry will watch them." Freddy said as he, Bonnie and Foxy stood next to the Dazzles.

"Okay come on guys we don't wanna be late." Mechs said as he and the others head in.

Just as they went in the girls arrived.

"Oh thank goodness we made it now let's head in and get into our positions." Marionette said as they headed in.

**In the auditorium**

Everyone was in place. Mechs was standing on stage along side him was his Best Man Goldie and Groomsmen Freddy,Bonnie and Foxy. The Bridesmaids were on the other side which were Mangle,Marionette, and Nightmare Chica. Along with the Maid of Honor Chia.

Bonnie laughed. "I never thought Chica would ever be married, Freddy."

Freddy sighed. "Yes. It's kinda sad to see her grow up she is the youngest of us. And I do see her as my daughter and friend."

"It seems like only yesterday she was activated and learning how to cook." Foxy said clearly as he smiled sadly.

"Great now your going to make me cry." Bonnie said as he felt a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Aww Bonnie don't cry." Freddy said."We need to be happy for Chica.

Meanwhile the girls were looking at the boys.

"That's so cute." Marionette said.

"I hope everything's ready people are starting to come in." Mangle said as she looked up near the balcony were Fluttershy and her birds are at." And I hope none of those birds do anything funny.

Everyone started to get seated. Adagio,Sonata, and Aria were sitting in the front of the room. Cleo,Frederick,Blu,BB and BG were sitting behind them. SpringTrap,Shadow Freddy,Trixie,Shadow Bonnie and Maud Pie were sitting next to them. FredBear,Nightmare Freddy,Sunset Shimmer,Nightmare Bonnie,Nightmare Foxy,Pinkie Pie,Vincent and Sienna were sitting on the other side of the auditorium. Mechs mother had came too. Along with some of the policemen that Mechs was friends with. The students from the school came too. The Mini-freddy's were Ring Bearers and Crusaders were Flower Girls. Twilight, who was serving as the officiant, was putting the finishing touches on the wedding arch, which was entangled in vines of yellow, blue and red roses. Applejack and Rarity were setting up the food table, while Rainbow Dash her boyfriend Soarin helped guests to their seats. Spike and Cupcake were waiting on the side for the wedding to start. All this waiting was making Mechs really nervous.

Twilight noticed Mechs nervousness. "Don't be so nervous. This is your big day."

"I'm not nervous!" he choked. "Oh, why is it so hot in here?"

He tugged on the collar of his suit. "You don't think she's changed her mind?"

"Calm down Mechs your getting nervous over nothing." Goldie whispered. "The ceremony's doesn't start until 8:00."

"But everyone's here! Shouldn't we start?"

"It's about to start in a bit it's 7:59." Freddy said.

"Pull yourself together!" Bonnie hissed.

"Relax. We haven't been standing here that long." Marionette said as she started to notice Mechs nervousness.

"You sure? This seems to be taking forever!" Mechs said.

"Quiet it down! It's starting!" Mangle said as the music started playing. Sure enough, the bird choir began singing the bridal march, with Fluttershy directing them. Mechs looks down as the doors opened and everyone got up. As the flower girls hopped down the aisle, scattering their petals. Mechs then looked up and gasped quietly.

Chica entered the room with grace, causing everybody to gawk in awe. She walked down the aisle with her head held high, meeting the groom's gaze through her veil. Holding the flowers in her hands.

A smile spread across Mechs's face. "She's so beautiful. Like an Angel."

Goldie gave him a sly grin. "Easy there Mechs. Save it for the honeymoon."

Meanwhile, the others were tearing up, including the flower girls.

"They look so cute together." Sweetie bell said.

"They sure do." Applebloom said.

"They'll be so happy." Scootalo said.

Once Chica got to the stage, she faced Mechs and smiled.

Ladies and gentlemen," Twilight announced. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Chica and Mechs. Never innhistory has there ever been a love so powerful, so strong. These two standing before you have proved that love surpasses all differences and faults."

She turned to the bride. "Do you, Chica, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death, do you part?"

Chica looked up into Mechs's adoring eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Mechs, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death, do you part?"

"I do!"

Twilight smiled. "In that case, may I have the rings?"

The Mini-freddy's presented the pillow and Twilight grabs the rings. She gives both rings to Mechs and Chica. Each of them slid each others ring on."By the power vested in me," Twilight continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Chica and Mechs kissed passionately. Everyone cheered.

Soon after,they were outside watching Mechs and Chica dance slowly. Bonnie and Octavia playing music. The song ended and Vinyl started the music. Everyone congratulated Mechs and Chica. Gave them gifts. It was starting to get late so they decided to end the party. Just before they left Chica throw her flowers into the air. All the single girls wrestled each other for the flowers.

"I hope your happy with your life Chica." Twilight said as she hugged her.

"Thanks Twi." Chica said.

"Goodbye." Twilight said as she headed out with Spike to head back to the portal.

"We'll see you so Chica." Freddy said as he hugged her. Bonnie and Foxy soon joined in too.

"Thanks Freddy." Chica said as she turned to the rest of the family." Thank you all."

"Your welcome dear." Rarity said.

"Bye!" They all yelled happily.

"Bye! Ready to go?" She asked Mechs.

"Sure am." He said as he opened the door to his car. They both got in and drove away. Heading to his house. As soon as they got there they changed clothes and climbed in bed. Turned off all the lights.

"We're actually starting our lives together. We're gonna be a real family." She looked up at the ceiling in thought. "What do you suppose our kids are gonna be like?"

"WHAT?!" Mechs yelled as he fallen out of bed.

* * *

**Rubble of Fazbear's Pizzeria Nighttime**

Back in the rubble of the burnt Pizzeria the machine that the Dazzlings made was there in the middle, all burnt and rusted. It began starting to turn on as words began appearing on the screen saying the names "Phantoms, PluahTrap, Nightmare." The machine puffed smoke as it began creating somethings as it was beginning to smoke faster until...

***BOOM***

The machine exploded into many bits and pieces of metal after it finished making it's final creations. As nothing seemed to have happen for a minute a giant hand with claws burst out of the rubble as the figure began digging it's way out revealing itself.

It was another Nightmare Animatronic it looks like a male animatronic and it looks like FredBear but more different. His covering was a tinted black showcasing his endoskeleton underneath his covering, he looks to be even bigger then FredBear, his eyes were a very blood red, his bow-tie and hat are gold, his toes were very sharp and his teeth were longer and sharper then FredBear.

"Heh, Heh, Heh...Free...At Last." the Nightmare animatronic said as he completely got out of the rubble grinning darkly as he turns to the rubble and whistles. "Phantoms, PlushTrap, Rise!" Just then 7 figures burst out of the rubble one by one, 6 of them looked burnt and the one looks like a un-withered mini figure of SpringTrap.

The 1st one that got out looks like Freddy Fazbear in Animatronic form but was burnt, also missing his left ear and has black and grey eyes with white pupils.

The 2nd one looks like Chica in Animatronic form but burnt, missing her cupcake, and has black and grey eyes with white pupils.

The 3rd one look like Foxy in Animatronic form but burnt, missing his hook and part of his right arm, and has black and grey eyes with white pupils.

4th one looks like BB in Animatronic form but burnt, missing his balloon and sign, and has black and grey eyes with white pupils.

5th one looks like Mangle in Animatronic form but burnt, she's in her mangled state and his black and white eyes.

6th one looks like the Marionette in Puppet form but burnt, and has black and grey eyes with white pupils.

And last one was a Mini-Plushie of SpringTrap but un-withered with normal white and black eyes with sharp teeth.

They all looked up at Nightmare and bowed to him. "Master." They said to Nightmare who laughed darkly.

"No Need To Call Me Master, Call Me By My Name, Nightmare!" Nightmare said as lighting blasted from the sky behind him.

"Sure thing Nightmare, what is your first command?" PlushTrap asked still bowing.

Nightmare looks around and sees a abandon house nearby. "Follow Me To Shelter, We Shall Make Our Plans To Take Over This Planet, There." Nightmare said as he and his gang walked towards the house.

* * *

**The End?**

**Okay this took longer then expected. I do not own any of the songs I used in this story. Once again my partner help me so thank him. I'm other news. I'm going to start working on the Replacements again. Oh and I have a poll on my profile. So you can go ahead and check that out and vote. The reason why this took long is that I was on vacation to Disney with my family and I sorta lost my creativity and had writers block. But I'm back now and I'm working on my Fanfics again. Please vote on the poll and before you ask yes there will be a another story of this. See ya soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**i just posted the 3 sequel to the Dazzlings at Freddy's I hope you like it. **


	15. Asking for help

Hi its DragonRaven12

**I am posting this because i need to tell you all I am no longer working on any FNAF stories. I deleted one of my newest stories not too long ago called Lost and Found. I was very unhappy with it. I lost all inspiration on Fnaf,I tried writing but nothing good came out of it. Some with the other story I cancelled. I just wanted to put it out there.**

**But i also need help with a new story i am working on. Its not FNAF related or MLP related. I'm going back to one of my favorite anime series. And that anime is Dragon Ball Z. I am currently working on a DBZ story. Im first writing it out on my notebook first so when i'm done i have all chapter ready to be posted. But the thing is im horrible at writing action scenes. So I am asking if someone would help me out with those action scenes. This is my first dragon ball z story so it will probably not be very good but ill try to improve it as i go on. Btw it will go into Dragon Ball Super.**

**So PM me if your interested in helping me out.**

**P.S This story will have a certain DB GT saiyan transformation. Just to let you know.**

**Oh and if you play Dragon Ball X****enoverse 1 or 2 let me know it you ever want to fight online. **


End file.
